Shuratenmei
by Tememaru
Summary: Banished from home, Naruto now travels the land in search for the remaining Jinchuuriki. This path will be hard, bringing him to new friends and new enemies with the threat of Akatsuki looming over him. Parings to be announced later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I would also like to thank my pre-reader MyWay and the waitresses at the coffee shop down the street. This is my first Naruto fiction and I've been thinking about it for a while. I tend to over think in the beginning and usually end up abandoning the idea later on. Lets just hope I can finish this one.

Thanks you for choosing Shuratenmei and enjoy reading.

* * *

It's been three years now ever since the day Sasuke has left the Leaf and joined Orochimaru… three years since Naruto left on his trip with Jiraiya… Three years of hard work and determination, just to meet his friend once again and knock some sense into him.

Three years in which he did not fulfill his lifetime promise.

Uzumaki Naruto, his head hanging low and his shoulders slouched, made his way down the streets of the Hidden Leaf.

The villagers regarded him only with looks of hatred and disgust, as if they were cursing his existence for reasons beyond his control.

His heart was filled with pain of grief as he thought of the upcoming conversations he was about to have… painful as the two previous ones he already had.

Stopping in his tracks, he took a deep breath and looked up. He stood at the edge of the small bridge that had long ago burned into his memory. Like ghosts, images of his past appeared, showing a younger version of him standing in front of himself with two other people by his side.

The first was his all time rival and best friend. The cold onyx eyes stared at him with indifference as the black hair moved slightly in the wind. A memory of when Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more than an arrogant ass with a flashy bloodline limit to him.

The second was his crush from when he was a child still… it even developed into a mature love interest by now. Her pink hair and green eyes easily identified her as Haruno Sakura, self proclaimed girlfriend of Sasuke.

They both frowned at him and all three faded away with a blow of the wind. It was then that Naruto noticed the real Sakura was where the illusions just were.

She had grown into a stunning young woman over the years that made his attraction to her grow every time they had eye contact. She was just perfect in his eyes, but that didn't matter to her; only one thing did when she came closer.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a cold voice.

"…" Naruto remained silent. He knew she wouldn't like what he had to tell her.

"Where is he, Naruto?"

"… I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered and looked away at the water that flowed gently below the bridge.

"Sorry?" Sakura asked and blinked confused.

"I failed to bring him back… again…"

"…"

A very uncomfortable silence fell over the scene as Naruto focused his attention on the flowing water. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, let alone causing it. He just wanted to see her smile and be happy, not hurt her. Even if that meant to bring back the one she loved and would stay with… she would be happy.

"Useless…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Hearing her voice filled with hatred, he stepped back as if she had punched him in the chest. Now the yelling would start… the tears… and the beating, may it be mental or physical.

"You always hated him!" She cried out "You always were jealous of his talents and skills… He was the top of the class… the 'Number One Rookie' while you were not more than the endmost. You always tried to be better than him, to compete with him…"

She wasn't screaming yet, but her voice reached dangerous levels as she crossed the bridge coming towards Naruto. Her eyes were turning dark from her rage and her knuckles cracked from the pressure she applied to her fist.

"You don't even want to save him, do you? … You never did!!! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! HE WOULD SAVE YOU LIKE HE ALWAYS DID! I WISH HE WOULD BE HERE INSTEAD OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!" Sakura shouted. She was way beyond mad and didn't show any sign of calming down.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered as his body shivered all along. Each of her words cracked his heart, bringing it closer to the shattering point.

Her eyes were black with rage now. This was not the Sakura he knew. This was not the Sakura he loved more than anything.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!!!" She spat at him before punching him in the face.

It was that hit that let his heart break; shattered into countless fragments and utterly destroyed. He hit the ground and found himself looking at the sky. The white clouds floated by lazily and free, moving softly in the wind without a care of anything.

He had no idea how long he just simply laid there. He had no intention of moving from the spot but two ANBU appeared from nowhere.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the one with a bear mask said, "The Council has demanded your presence. You will come with us." He ordered, making clear that Naruto had no choice.

Naruto himself offered no reply and simply allowed the ANBU to grab him and take him away… to the chambers within the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Utatane-sama. We have brought Uzumaki Naruto as requested."

"Thank you Captain," she acknowledged in her aged voice and then looked at Naruto, "You are aware of the reasons why you have been summoned, demon?"

"…" Naruto didn't answer. He wasn't very fond of her choice of words for that matter.

"Answer!" the ANBU captain hit Naruto in his side, getting his attention.

"… No, I do not know…" Naruto simply answered.

"Very well…" The aged female council member began, showing a small frown on her forehead, "As of today, you are hereby banished from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"WHAT?!?" Naruto answered in utter shock.

This was impossible… they just couldn't do this to him… no way… after all he was going to become the sixth Hokage, wasn't he?

His track of thought was interrupted however as a blow from his right made him loose his balance and he fell to his knees.

"As I've said," she continued in a very cold voice, "The council has voted for your exile, upon review of your service record we have come to the conclusion that it was your influence that made the shinobi Uchiha Sasuke defect to the Nuke-nin Orochimaru."

"But it was the cursed seal that-" Naruto began explaining himself but was cut off by a punch from his left.

"It is for those reasons that you are to be banished," she spate with hatred, "For actions as yours we would have normally executed you however… it was decided that such punishment would have been too kind." She said and a small and evil smile appeared on her wrinkled face. "Hence from this day your status as Konoha Shinobi is revoked… should you enter the Konoha Village again you are to be killed on sight unless otherwise decided by us." She finished and looked satisfied, almost happy.

Naruto couldn't believe this… why would they do this to him? He blamed himself for not bringing Sasuke back but there was no way in hell that he was responsible for Sasuke leaving the village. This had to be a joke… a real bad one.

"ANBU, Take this trash away… have him pick up his belongings from his apartment and escort him to the main gates." Utatane Koharu, the eldest woman, finally said.

"Yes, Utatane-sama!" both ANBU said in union and then dragged Naruto out of the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to gather his things, not that the ANBU guys were giving him much time anyway. They sealed his possessions into a few scrolls and shoved them into a backpack.

Looking back at his now empty apartment, Naruto felt a cold tingle grasp him. It looked like he had never been here now; erased from existence. Deep down he wondered how the others would react to this. They probably wouldn't care anyway, so he concluded.

He was escorted down the street with both ANBU members next to him. A few of the villagers were looking confused at what was happening. It was just then that Naruto realized he was about to pass by Ichiraku's Ramen.

Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were some of the rare people that liked Naruto for who he was, just like the third Hokage. Who knows if Naruto wouldn't have turned into another Gaara if it wasn't for those two's kindness… and ramen. After all, their ramen was the best of 'em all.

Allowing himself to let a small smile appear, Naruto slowed his pace what alarmed the ANBU.

"Keep moving!"

"If it's not too much trouble," Naruto said with a sly grin, "I'd like to say goodbye to at least one person."

"No!"

"Please, just one person…"

"I said-."

"Make it quick!" the ANBU Captain intervened and then looked his partner straight into the eyes.

"But-"

"It's my call!" he said and then looked at Naruto, "You have two minutes."

"Thank you!"

The ANBU Captain nodded and stood at the side of the stand while the other joined him after a second of thinking. Taking a deep breath, Naruto put on a fake smile and walked in.

"Naruto!" Teuchi said and began grinning, "Have a seat… what will it be today?"

"Sorry old man but no ramen today."

"HA, that's a good one Naruto," the elder man laughed and went on, "seriously though, what's your order?"

"I am serious old man, I've got only a few moments before I have to leave."

"Leave? Oh, another big mission, huh?" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Yeah… something like that… say, is Ayame-nee-chan around?"

"She's out on a delivery…" Teuchi then noticed Naruto's sad mood "Why, what's wrong?"

"… I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all…"

"Goodbye? Jeez kid, it's not like you're not coming back… right?" The old man said and laughed, but stopped as he saw Naruto's serious expression.

Neither of them was talking for a minute. It almost seemed like they were exchanging their words via eye contact.

"Your time is up, Uzumaki!" The ANBU captain said from his side.

Naruto kept on staring in the old man's eyes.

"I said your time is up."

Naruto was dragged outside by both ANBU members. Teuchi looked confused from Naruto to the ANBU and back as the young blonde sighed.

"Take care old man… give Ayame-nee-chan my best!"

With that said Naruto complied to follow the ANBU down the streets.

Teuchi stood shocked at his stand, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He had known this boy since he was no more than a little toddler… but he never felt the feeling he was giving off just now. It was like he's all empty inside… and his eyes… when he looked into them they seemed so…distant, as if there was no life left in him.

His thoughts were interrupted though as a few shouts from the back were to hear. His assistants must have broken something again. Growling, he turned around and marched into the kitchen to scold those two boys.

The walk to the main gate didn't take long and by the time they've arrived, a good number of people had appeared; most likely to see the 'demon' off.

Looking at the last rays of the setting sun, Naruto felt very out of place. He took one last look at the village… at its people.

"One last thing, Uzumaki…" The ANBU captain said and pulled out a kunai.

Naruto only nodded in response and leaned forward slightly. The captain, with his movement so fast it was impossible to see, placed a long ugly slash across Naruto's hitai-ate and marking him as banished.

The crowd seeing this, started to cheer and yell. Finally, after 16 years, the demon would leave them for good.

As they voiced their approval, Naruto began walking away into the spreading darkness called night. He was all alone once again… the thud of the closed gates would echo in his mind for several nights to come.

To be continued...

* * *

Well thats the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review and leave some feedback. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait for this chapter. my pre-reader hasn't been around for the past littlw while and I've been working on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remeber to as always: Read, Review, and Relax!

* * *

It had been a rough morning for the fifth Hokage. Tsunade was woken up by her pet pig Tonton when the small animal started to lick her face. Upon opening her eyes and seeing a par of black ones staring down at her she rolled out of the bed in shock and hit her head on the floor. 

Growling at the animal, she made her way down stairs and opened her saki cabinet to find it empty.

'Damn Shizune,' she thought. 'She knows better then this.'

Feeling her headache start all ready, she went about her morning activities and made her way to the Tower. As usual, her desk and floor were covered in documents, mission papers and scrolls.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama," Shizune greeted from behind her.

"Shizune," Tsunade yawned plopping down on her chair. "Do I have you to blame for the lack of saki in my kitchen."

"No Tsunade-sama," the young girl frowned. "You emptied your supply two days prior and hasn't been restocked yet."

"Oh," she frowned and began going through her work. "Did you place this here Shizune?" She held up a black folder.

"No," Shizune frowned.

"Hmm," Tsunade opened the file and began reading. A few moments later she stood up and slammed the file on her desk. "ANBU!"

"Yes Lady Hokage," A agent appeared from the wall.

"I want Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno in my office now!"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked as the ANBU disappeared.

"As of last night Uzumaki Naruto was classified as a missing-nin and placed in the updated bingo book."

"What? That's impossible! You're the only one with the power to declare a ninja as missing and in the book."

"It appears those bastards went over my head."

"They wouldn't go that far would they?"

"It appears they did."

"But... why did he leave...?" Shizune asked looking at the file.

"You'll find out in a second." She growled.

A second later there was the sound of ninja appearing in her office as well as the sound of the door opening. Kakashi appeared reading his book with Koharu and Homura in front of him while Sakura came in via the door.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Koharu bowed.

"You know damn well I wanted to see you," she sneered. "Care to explain why the Gennin Uzumaki Naruto was declared missing without my consent."

At the mention of there team mate Kakashi put his book away as Sakura turned as pale as Hinata.

"Why did Naruto leave?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll address that issue in a moment," Tsunade shot Sakura a dark glare. "Koharu, care to explain this?"

"Upon hearing from the ANBU that the demon left the village with his belongings, I deemed it necessary to file his papers and update the bingo book. He posses a threat not only to us but all the nations if 'it' would be released."

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"You know? How?" Shizune looked at the Chunnin.

"He told me back when we rescued Gaa-... I mean the Kazekage..."

"No matter," Homura frowned. "The boy is dangerous to himself as well as others. We acted with the best intentions."

"That remains to be seen," Tsunade growled then looked at Sakura. "Now as for the possible reason why he left. Explain yourself Haruno."

"Tsunade-sensei..." She gulped. "I didn't think he-."

"What did you THINK would happen you STUPID bitch!"

"Calm down Lady Tsunade," Koharu said. "There's no need to raise your voice over such a matter."

"Shut it old hag."

Tsunade went into a lung at the elder woman but was restrained by the ANBU who were using all there strength to hold her back. Koharu made a small smile on her face as Homura sighed trying to came Tsunade down as well.

"Sakura what did you say to Naruto?" Kakashi said looking at his student.

"I didn't mean to yell at him..." She said holding back her tears. "I didn't think he would-."

"What? You tell the boy you hate his very existence and you think he'd be all smiles the next day?" Tsunade mocked throwing an ANBU out the window. "Even Naruto has his limits. What would you do if Uchiha Sasuke said that to you?"

"I'd..."

"You'd what? Be crushed?" Smash. There goes a few windows. "Emotional destroyed? Hurt?" Crack! That desk only lasted a week.

"But I love Sasuke!" Sakura stepped back.

"And Naruto loves YOU! Why? I don't know how after all the times you probably gave him the cold shoulder."

Sakura felt her tears run freely now. 'Did he really love me that much?' She remembered the days back in the academy and all the times before Sasuke left. He always had the smile on his face when he talked to her. Whenever she was rejected by the Uchiha, Naruto was right there saying he'd take her out or call her pretty or offer to walk her home. No matter how many times she yelled at him, he was always there when she needed him most.

Now, he was gone. He wouldn't be walking in that door calling her 'Sakura-chan' smiling like an idiot and asking her out for lunch. He wouldn't be there to save her when her life was in danger or when she needed a moral boost. She was now alone again like a when her two team mates left to get stronger.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and sighed in disgust. It seemed like they really were the next generation of Sannin indeed. Doomed to make the mistakes of there predecessors.

"You didn't..." Kakashi said frowning at her.

"I'm sorry sensei," she cried.

"Dammit..." Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Permission to take a team and search for Naruto."

"It might be harder then that now Kakashi," Shizune said. "He's in the bingo book and it was just updated." She got a copy from her bag. "I got this today. He's all ready listed: _Name: Uzumaki Naruto; Age: 16; Village: Hidden Leaf; Stats: Ninjitsu, Taijitsu no Genjitsu; Known Jitsu: Kage Bushin, Rasengan; Other: Has two chakra's seen as blue and the other as red, abnormal stamina and chakra capacity. Dresses in Orange and black. Has blue eyes and Blond hair. Extremely dangerous_."

"Every hunter nin from here to Cloud will be looking for him now," Kakashi spat. "Is there a picture?"

"His updated one," Shizune showed him.

Unlike the first time he got his file picture taken. He painted his face white with red details making him look like a demon warrior. It looked utterly ridiculous but he was young and stupid. In this one he was all business. He had a small grin on his face and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Your going to go home," Tsunade said. "Your suspended till further notice."

Sakura at that point left the room in a slow march with her eyes on the ground. She didn't have the strength to look anyone in the eye at the moment. All she could think about was the pain she inflected on her remaining team mate.

'Naruto,' she thought sadly. 'I'm so sorry...'

She didn't even notice Jiraiya walk past her on her way out. He looked around at the office and a growling Tsunade in front of her broken desk.

"So...?" He asked. "That time of the month?"

* * *

The guards of the east gate were bored today. Not one person had come or left and the noodle cart that passes by was absent. It was to there surprise when they heard a scream come from the Hokage's tower followed by a blur or red and green flying over there heads.

* * *

A few hundred miles away jumping on tree branches was object of discussion. Naruto silently made his way towards the first place he thought he could hide for a while. When he set up his camp last night, he wondered where he should go. At first he thought he would head to one of the towns that he and Jiraiya stopped at but decided against it. 

Then, as if the thought popped into his head, he made his choice and went to bed.

Now, he had just past the tree line and landed on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea and a giant bridge. The Land of Waves, the place were his first A ranked mission took place. A small sad smile formed on his face as he remembered those days. When Sasuke was still with them, when he met Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and most of all, when he met Haku and Zabuza.

It was Haku that taught him a few important lesson, and it was one that stayed with him till this day and for days to come.

Pushing those memories aside, he jumped down the cliff, using his chakra to cushion the landing, began his dash towards the bridge.

It didn't take long for him to cross it and when he reached the gate he stopped and looked at the town. It had recovered greatly from his last visit with Jiraiya. With the giant economy boost the bridge brought, it opened the door to new things for the town. There where new housing districts, shops, markets and even a harbour. The people walked about smiling and generally happy which made him smile.

"Excuse me sir?" A old man asked walking up to him. "You Aren't Uzumaki Naruto by any chance are you?"

"Uh... yes..." He said reluctantly.

"I knew it!" He smiled and shook the boys hand furiously. "I knew it was you! You have no idea how much on a honour it is to meet you Uzumaki-dono."

"Uh... how do you know me?"

"Are you serious?" He blinked. "Its cause of you and your team that Wave is still standing! Your battle with Gato and his mercenaries is legendary in these parts."

"Really?" Naruto blinked.

"Really boy," the man laughed. "They named the damn bridge after you. Didn't you know that?"

"They WHAT!"

"Of course, look over there," he pointed to a statue. "That's the monument there."

Naruto blinked in surprise. How could have he missed something that big in front of him and not notice? It stood at least 2 stories tall and looked like it was made out of marble. He stood in the centre with his arms on his hips and a large foxy grin on his face. On his left was Sasuke with a small frown and his arms crossed in a brooding matter. On his right was Sakura with her arms behind be back and a kind smile on her face as she looked like she was gazing at Sasuke.

Behind them all was his sensei Kakashi reading a book Naruto knew all to well. He hand to wonder for a second if the towns people knew what the book was.

Looking at the base, he noticed a metal plaque bolted to the stone.

'Dedicated to the Shinobi of the leaf Village that saved our town. It is cause of them that we name the bridge in the honour of there most precious member. The Great Naruto Bridge, may his determination last forever as well as our bridge.'

Simply amazed that the people in this small village thought so much of him, he simply stood there looking at the towering monument.

"So what do we owe this honour Uzumaki-dono?" The man asked.

"Just call me Naruto," he grinned sheepishly. "I came here for a visit. I don;t suppose you can take me to where Tazuna lives would you?"

"Tazuna?" The man blinked. "Of course! It would be my pleasure."

The man lead Naruto through the town with a slight spring in his step. As they walked down the street, a few of the villagers stopped and looked at the boy with expressions ranging from shock to pure joy. Not used to such treatment, Naruto put on a small smile and waved back at a few people who greeted him.

It didn't take long for them to reach Tazuna's house. It seemed like he decided not to move but renovated his house so it looked brand new. All the windows were clean and the roof was all patched up as well as a fresh coat of white paint on the walls.

"Well here you go Uzu-... Naurto-san," the man said. "Will you be staying for a while?"

"I'm not really sure," Naruto said. "No shorter then a few days."

"Excellent. Enjoy your stay in Wave Naruto-san."

"Thank you... uh I didn't get your name..."

"... Kyohei," the man smiled. " Kyohei Kawasaki."

"Thank you Kawasaki-san."

"No need my boy," he said walking off. "Good day."

As the man walked off, Naruto looked at the door of the house and sighed. Bringing his arm up, be placed it at the door, and knocked three times.

"Just a second," A woman's voice said.

Naruto heard the sound of feet walking on a polished wood floor as it came closer. After a few seconds the door slid open to reveal a striking woman in her late twenties wearing a blue dress and a white apron. Her hair was black and vanished behind he back as her brown eyes looked at him curiously.

"Can I help you young man?" She asked.

"What? You don't recognise me Tsunami-san?" Naruto smiled.

"N... N-n-naruto?" She gasped. "Is that you?"

"The one and only. How you been?"

"Great," she said pulling the boy into a hug. "Look at you! You're gigantic!"

"Three years can do that to a person."

"Come in, come in," she said pulling him through the door and down the hall. "Oto-san! Inari! We have a guest!"

The house looked better then the last time he was there. Like outside, the inner walls had a fresh coat of paint in a pale blue colour and dark wood floors. There was a warmness in the house that he had not felt anywhere else before, making him feel calm and relaxed.

"This early?" A man asked from the kitchen. "They know better then come this early... who is it?"

"Take a look Oto-san," she said pushing Naruto forward.

"What can I help you with youn-..." he froze in shock. "N-Naruto? Is that you?"

"Good to see you haven't drunk yourself blind Tazuna."

The old man was about to respond when a blue blur shot past him and tackled Naruto to the floor. He slid a few feet before coming to a stop and looking at a mop of black hair hugging his chest.

"Naurto-nii-chan!"

"That you Inari?" Naruto blinked. "You grew up fast."

The boy sat up and grinned. He had hit a growth spurt and stood a foot or two under Naruto which was quiet tall for his age. He grew is hair out a bit more and had a small pony tail with bang on the side of his face. He lost the overalls and got a par of dark blue shorts and a light green shirt.

"Inari where are your manners?" his mother frowned.

"Oh, sorry Nii-chan," he said getting up.

"Its all right," Naruto grinned. "I've grown up to over the years. Not as weak as i use to be."

"Awesome," Inari gasped. "Oh Nii-chan! I'm training to be a Ninja like you!"

"Really?"

"Don't get him going," Tazuna groaned. "Ever sense you left that's all he's been interested in. So much for following in my foot steps."

"You could always take up an apprentice Oto-san," Tsunami said walking to the kitchen. "Are you hungry Naruto? I made more then enough this morning."

"Sure thing," he sat at the table. "I missed your cooking."

"Oh you," she giggled. "So what are you doing here? The others come with you? How are they?"

"... There... okay..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Kakashi hasn't changed much."

"What Sakura-nee-chan and Sasuke-nii-chan?" Inari asked from his seat.

"... Sakura is doing fine... she's shorter then me now."

"What about Sasuke?" Tazuna asked looking at him oddly.

"... uh," Naruto gulped. "Oh Tsunami that smells good, what you make?"

"Eggs and some fish with rice," she smiled. "I hope your hungry."

"All the time," he grinned stupidly and patted his belly. "Growing boys got to eat."

"Naruto? What about-."

"Hey Inari. So what Ninja training you done so far?"

"Kunai throwing, Taijitsu, exercise," he smiled. "Little people know how to use chakra around here so its been hard. HAY! Could you show me some jitsu's?"

"I think I can show you the basics."

"Inari, Naruto just got here," Tsunami sighed. "And you have school to go to as well. You better get going before your late."

"Oh yea," he said jumping up and running to the door. "I'll see you when I get back Nii-chan."

"Sure thing," Naruto waved as Inari left the house. "He's got energy that's for sure."

"All kids do," Tsunami smiled. "Re reminds me a lot of you when you first came here all those years ago."

"That bad uh?" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto," Tazuna said calmly. "Now that Inari is gone. Care to tell us what's wrong?"

"UH?" He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't try an fool this old wolf. I can tell there's something off, not to mention that slash mark across your Forehead protector."

Naruto looked down at the ground as the adults looked at him with concern. He knew this would come eventually, but he didn't really prepare for it fully. They deserved to know what has happened in the past three years. With a deep sigh, he sat straight and looked at them full on.

"Things have been bad over the years."

"How bad?" Tazuna blinked. "I heard that the Sound and Sand tried to invade the Leaf but failed."

"There's more to it then that," Naruto smiled sadly. "To answer your question about my Forehead protector... it a mark of banishment."

"Banishment!" They shouted. "What for!"

"I'll start from the beginning," Naruto unzipped his coat revealing a simple white shirt covered in a black armour vest. "It all started 17 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the leaf..."

* * *

After three hours, Naruto had informed them of everything that had transpired over the three years and the secret of the Kyuubi. The two adult where shocked to learn that there village saviour had the greatest of the tailed demons sealed in him. They were even more shocked to learn about what happened to Sasuke and what Sakura said to him. 

Tsunami had moved from her spot to sit beside Naruto and hugged him while Tazuna had grabbed a few bottles of Sake and downed them. They were disgusted by the leaf. How could they not see this boy as anything but a hero for the great things he's accomplished.

"I had the right mind to cancel our alliance with the leaf now," Tazuna growled. "Treating a child in such a way..."

"Don't," Naruto sighed. "I don't blame them for hating me. They needed an outlet for their anger... I was the best candidate for it."

"It's still wrong!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I can't changed what happened. I just have to keep going moving on."

"You can stay for as long as you need," Tsunami said stroking his hair. "We have more then enough room here, and besides. I know Inari would love having his nii-chan around again."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said getting up. "You ought to get to town Oto-san. Your late as it is."

"Your right," the old man stood up. "Care to join me my boy? Take your mind off things for a while."

"I'd like that."

"Sure, just leave the woman home to do the chores."

"I can give you a hand if you want," Naruto offered.

"No its all right, go into town."

"Well," Naruto smiled. "I can do both you know."

"What?"

"**Kage bushin no Jitsu**."

Two copies of Naruto popped into existence and grinned at Tsunami. She jumped back in shock while Tazuna blinked in confusion.

"They're just illusions? How can they help?"

"Kage Bushin allows me to make solid clones," Naruto grinned. "Great for training, labor, and tactics."

"Amazing," Tsunami poked one of them. "They are real!"

"Just be careful with them. They have enough chakra to last for a few hours but don't overload them."

"We can hack it boss," Clone 1 said.

"Yea chill out we got this," the other smiled.

"All right then. Lets go," Tazuna said with Naruto in toe. "So why didn't you use that when we were building the bridge?"

"Uh..."

"I'll just have to put you to work today then."

"Crap..."

* * *

For the rest of the day Naruto was with Tazuna as he gave him a tour around the town and put him to work at the construction sites. With Naruto they make three days progress in hours and was offered a position on the team. Word had spread like wild fire that the 'Great Naruto' had come back to the village and everyone was dire to meet him. 

Naruto was simply dumfounded by the peoples reactions and greetings. He was always used to getting the short end of the stick so it was a nice change.

So the two men began walking back to the house for a nice dinner. To bad Inari had another plan as half of his friends from school decided to stop by and see the hero himself. Not wanting to disappoint the children he gave them a small demonstration of the things a ninja could do by performing a few basic jitsu's.

By the end of a lovely dinner that Tsunami prepared, the children went home and Naruto began showing Inari the basics in Academy standards. He caught on quickly to the Taijitsu by had some problems focusing his chakra for the first real time. At the end of there training he was able to create a poor henge of his grandfather.

With Inari's energy spent, we went up to bed, soon followed by Tazuna and the both Tsunami and himself.

"I laid everything out for you," she said opening the door. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be staying?"

"Not to long. I don't want to get you guys in trouble by my presence."

"What do you mean?"

"Those guys that are hunting people like me. They'll learn that I was banished and coming looking for me soon. I wont put this place in danger after all that's happened."

"You don't have to worry. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Goodnight Tsunami-san."

"Goodnight Naruto."

She closed the door and Naruto was left alone with his thoughts. As silently as he could he changed his clothes and laid down on the futon. It didn't take long for him to doze off and soon found himself in a large room with a wet floor.

"**Hello Kit.**"

"Kyuubi."

There standing behind a gate of gold bars was the nine tailed demon: The Kyuubi no Youko. He was a giant, even in terms of summoning, with orange-red fur, crimson eyes and ivory white teeth. His chakra flared wildly about him in a fire like manner as he looked down at his jailer.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"**Oh? Do I need a reason to summon a waste of flesh like yourself?**"

"Get to the point fox."

"**Still bitching about being banished," **Kyuubi mused.** "Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. You know they were looking for a reason to do something like this. Did you believe that hag you call a Hokage could protect you?**"

"It's Tsunade to you!" Naruto growled.

"**It doesn't matter. What matters is what we're going to do now**."

"What?"

"**Think you baka. Those fiends from Akatsuki will be looking for you soon and that fool Jiraiya isn't here to help you. You're still to weak to defend yourself against them.**"

"I'll manage."

"**Shut up and listen to me." **Kyuubi leaned down so he was eye level.** "You need to get stronger but still it wont be enough. Your disgusting body can only take so much of my chakra so you'll need allies**."

"Go on."

"**The old Jinchuuriki Gaara is a good start. He even managed to become Kazekage so he can protect us from maggots and trash. From there we can start working on a way to kill those fools in Akatsuki.**"

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said rubbing his head. "There a reason why your being so obedient."

"**Watch you tongue human! If you die then I die and I'm not willing to parish yet! Go to Suna and ask that Gaara for aid or whatever. Once you do, we'll go from there.**"

"Whatever," Naruto yawned. "Is that all, I'd like to get some sleep."

"**Baka. You all ready are asleep**."

"Oh. Anyway I'm outta here." Naruto began walking away.

"**Brat.**"

"Furball." He snorted then faded away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey everyone!!! I know its been a really long time and I have no real excuse so I'll shut up and just get to the good stuff. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A few days had past since Naruto had his little talk with the Fox and decided it was time to head to Suna. During his stay in Wave, his time was spent helping Inari with his training or giving Tazuna free labor at the job sites. All in all, it was a nice change of pase and helped him forget what happened.

When it came time to leave, Inari cried up a storm and pleaded for him to stay, as well as his grandfather. The two, after a few hours of trying, gave in and wished him luck. Before he left, he made a few scrolls for Inari explaining the basic jitsu's and training he would need for the Academy.

Sealing the rest of his belongings and throwing them in his bag, he headed towards the docks.

It would of been faster for him to get to Suna by foot, but he didn't want to run into patrolling leaf-nin. Hearing his unspoken concern, Tazuna offered see if he could get him passage on a boat. It seemed that Wind Country had a trade agreement with Wave and shipped them all sorts of items.

Thanking the old man, Naruto was surprised that not only did he got a spot on the ship, but he nor Tazuna had to pay anything. Seemed the town was willing to offer anything the blond needed.

So, with a small send off from the towns folk, Naruto set sail towards Suna.

* * *

News of Naruto's 'status' spread though the leaf faster then Tsunade thought it would. The Villagers, over loaded with joy, had a celebration in the courtyard in front of the Hokage tower. It took three squads of ANBU to keep Tsunade and Jiraiya from sending the villagers to the next world.

When Naruto's friends caught wind of what happened, they were shocked without a doubt. They all in some way effected by the fact that the hyperactive blond was gone.

Choji was a little put off that after being away from his friend for three years was gone again. Naruto was one of the few people in the Academy that played with him, the others being Shikamaru. Now who was going to challenge him to Ramen eating contests?

Ino not knowing him very well didn't seem so effected, but he was a fellow shinobi and a fellow blond.

Sakura, feeling guilty over causing him to leave, shut herself in her room. It wasn't till the combined effort of Ino and Sakura's parents that she finally came out.

Kiba tried to hide the fact that he missed the blond idiot but everyone knew he did. Akamaru was a little put down to.

Sai didn't react at all. He shrugged his shoulders and asked who was going to fill in his spot of the team. He was chased over the village by Tsunade for that.

Shino didn't react to the information, he never really reacted to anything.

Neji knew something was wrong with the picture. Naruto was one of the few people that could actually go toe-to-toe with him. Not to mention that he was the first person that wasn't a Hyuuga or a Jounin to beat him.

Tenten, like Ino, only worked with Naruto a few times, but was stunned to learn he left the village.

Lee cried for days going on about Flames of Youth and what not. Neji and Tenten got annoyed with him so they constantly tried to get his mind off it with training.

Hinata was crushed by the information. All those year of being apart and now there seemed to he a unbreakable wall between them. It took a few days for the other Hyuuga to get her to leave her room. Making a silent promise to herself the next time she saw him, she would finally tell him her secret, and never lose sight of him.

Shikamaru knew there was something wrong right off the bat. Naruto was a unpredictable moron, but a deserter he wasn't. Wrapping his mind about what could of happened, he needed more information in order to understand what really happened.

"Troublesome..." he sighed lighting a cigarette. "Where are you now Uzumaki? Where are you now...?"

* * *

"Finally..."

Naruto stood on top of a sand dune looking at the large wall that was the path to Suna. The last time he was here was during the mission to rescue Gaara, and how close he came to losing his friend.

Pushing the thought away, he allowed a smile to dawn his face as he ran top speed towards the gate.

It took the ship six days to reach the harbour at Winds coast. He spend most of his time training his Taijitsu and helping the crew with his Kage Bushin. It was boring most of the time but focused on training.

It didn't take long to get to where he was after they docked. So after thanking the crew again and helping them unload their cargo. That was when he was asked to escort the supplies heading to Suna.

"Opps," Naruto laughed stopping. "Almost forgot about that."

Turning around and running back up the dune, he waited for the wagons to catch up. The wagons in question were being pushed by the merchants and a few of his clones. Normally, he would have sent a clone ahead for the scouting, but felt like stretching his legs a bit.

Finally catching up to him, they made there way towards the gate. It took an hour to finally get there, and the merchants slumped in fatigue.

"State your business," A guard asked.

"Shipment from the harbour," the leader said. "Here are our papers."

"Hmmm... Everything seems in order." He handed the papers back and looked at the travellers. "... Kage Bushin?"

"Oh..." Naruto blushed. "Yea that's me, I'm escorting the goods."

"And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki," one of the watchmen laughed. "I thought I recognised you. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Gaara. Stick around for a bit maybe."

"I see... Your free to go in," he told the merchants. "I'll escort you to the tower Uzumaki-san."

"Thanks. Later guys!"

The merchants gave there thanks to him as he and the guard sped off to the tower. It didn't take them long to get there and were soon standing at the office door.

"Kazekage-sama is free at the moment," A Chunnin said. "Hold on one second."

The Chunnin entered the office and came out a few moments later. Getting the okay to go in, Naruto and the guard entered the office and stood face to face with the Godaime Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara had changed a bit since the last time they met. For starters, the black around his eyes wasn't so defined now, and his hair was a bit longer too. He was wearing a blue Kage uniform and sat behind a dark coloured desk.

At his sides were his brother and Sister Temari and Kankuro.

Temari was wearing her black battle kimoto with her fan on her back. Like always, her blond hair was tied into four tails with her forehead protector on her head.

Kankuro was wearing his black jump suit like normal. The one Naruto could never get was how the family could wear black in the desert. His hood was missing, showing off his red hair, proving the blood relation to Gaara. His face was still painted in that purple colour, highlighting his eyes, lips and cheeks.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said. "What to we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Just figured I'd pop in and say hi."

"I highly doubt that," Gaara narrowed his eyes. "There is something else you should explain before my guard kills you?"

"Huh?"

Naruto felt the guard vanish from his side and the press on a kunai against his jugular. Scolding himself for letting his guard down, he waited for Gaara to continue.

"Care to explain what happened to your forehead protector?" Kankuro asked with a frown.

"Uh..." Naruto looked up at the object in question. "Well... you see..."

"Answer the question Uzumaki."

"... The Council... they... well they..."

"Out with it!" The guard yelled.

"They Banished me OKAY!"

By the look on Temari and Kankuro's face, it was obvious they were shocked by the news. Gaara for his credit, remained the same as he looked for signs of lies. Silence filled the office for a few moments before Temari gained her composer back.

"Banished? What for?"

"Tsk," Naruto looked away. "Take a guess."

"I see..." Gaara said then raised his hand. The guard released his hold on Naruto and put his Kunai away. "Seems like Lady Tsunade wasn't able to protect you after all."

"But... what about the bingo book?" Kankuro said.

"Bingo book?"

"I get all the countries bingo books," he said pulling Konoha's out. "Your in here under the A-ranked shinobi."

"WHAT!"

Kankuro walked over and handed him the book with his information. Going over it himself, Naruto felt like tearing the book to pieces, but relaxed and handed it back.

"Either your lying-" Gaara said.

"LYING! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"As I was saying," Gaara frowned. "Either you are lying." Naruto crossed his arms and growled. "Or the council is plotting against you."

"I doubt it," Temari grinned. "He's to stupid to be lying."

"Hay!"

"I happen to agree with Temari," Kankuro said then grinned. "On both parts. You're clearly being set up."

"Those bastards..." Naruto grunted. "After all I did for them..."

"Calm down Uzumaki," Gaara said leaning forward. "We need to figure out what were going to do about this situation."

"_**About time.**_"

Naruto jumped at the sound and began looking around the office for the new voice. Seeing now one there, Naruto shrugged it off, 'Just my imagination.'

"_**Oh I bet you wish I was**_."

"Okay who's there!"

"What are you talking about Uzumaki?" Kankuro blinked.

"That voice! Don't tell me you didn't hear it just now."

"_**They can't hear me fool. Only you can.**_"

"There it was again. You have to of heard it!"

"How long were you in the desert?" Temari blinked looking at him like he was crazy. "I think the sun fried your brain."

"_**He needs a brain to fry first.**_"

"HAY! Take that back!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," she said then whispered to Gaara. "I think he's lost it."

"No..." he said. "Its something else..." he looked at the guard. "Leave the room and make sure no one comes in."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." The guard left.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked getting annoyed as Temari formed some hand seals. "If this is a joke of something-."

"_**You really are fool**_" the voice growled. "_**I'm the Kyuubi you cur!**_"

"Kyuubi!"

"I thought so," Gaara sighed. "Seems the Kyuubi has started his mental link with you. Shukaku did the same with me while he was sealed. Did you place the jitsu Temari?"

"Yeap," she grinned. "No one can listen in on us now."

"Good. Now, what does the Youko want?"

"_**Finally a monkey capable of minor intelligence,**_" the fox said.

"HAY!"

"_**Shut up and listen or do you not want to know why I told you to come here. AND just think your responses unless you like talking to yourself!**_

"_Hay_," Naruto growled. "_I came here for Asylum right?_"

"_**That was one of the reasons. First ask that previous Jinchuuriki if he can still control the Ichibi's power**_."

"_Why?_"

"_**Just do it!**_"

"_Fine!_" Naruto sighed. "The fox want to know if you can still control the sand Gaara."

"... I can."

"Really?"

"Having a Demon sealed in you leaves a lasting impression," Gaara said. "The Ichibi is gone, but I still have control over a large amount of sand."

"_**I thought as much**_," the fox said. "_**That will be useful in the future**_."

"_What are you talking about._"

"_**Akatsuki will come for you boy. Any were I can take pleasure in the thought of you dying when they pull me out of you. The thought of being there puppet is beyond aggravating.**_"

"_Uh huh, I love you too Furball_."

"_**Silence! As I said, I'm not willing to be their tool. Consider it an honour for a high class demon like me to lower myself to your level.**_"

"_... get to the point..._"

"_**My point is that you'll have to fight them eventually. With the two of you our chances are small, but if we were to get the last remaining Jinchuuriki to join us-.**_"

"_Then we'd stand a fighting chance. One problem fox. How in the hell am I going to find them! The Five Nations are rather big!_"

"_**That's where I come in. We demons have the ability to sense each other, even over a great distance. Unfortunately, I cant feel them here in Wind**_."

"_That would be too easy. How do you propose I look for them. I'm a missing nin if you haven't forgotten_."

"_**Think of something yourself. I'm going to sleep. You know what to do.**_"

"_Lazy Bastard_."

"_**Blonde."**_

Feeling the fox leave his mind now, Naruto looked at the Sand siblings. They were watching him oddly as if he was about to flip out or something.

"He's asleep now," he said, getting a sigh of relief from Kankuro.

"So what did he have to say?" Temari asked.

"Well," Naruto grinned. "We're going to get ride of Akatsuki once and for all hopefully."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Kankuro asked.

"Simple. Find the last Jinchuuriki and get them to help us."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Last time I knew. The demons were not on the best of terms." Gaara frowned.

"Fight with us or fight alone and die, simple enough." Naruto said.

"You make an interesting proposal Uzumaki. Akatsuki needs to be dealt with and it seems like a logical solution. How can we help?"

"I need protection from the hunter-nin and be able to travel around freely. Some support would be nice and some supplies."

"Hmm..." Gaara turned and looked out the window.

After a few minutes of silence, a small smile found its place on Gaara as he opened his drawer and pulled out a black cloth and then grabbed a piece of paper.

"You'll be needing this."

He tossed the cloth at Naruto which had a small amount of weight to it. Confused, he examined the cloth and found it had a metal plate with a hour glass carved into it.

Looking at Gaara in shock, he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. Seeing the blond reaction, they two older ninja looked at there little brother in question.

"Congratulations," Gaara said writing on the paper. "Your officially a Ninja of Sunagakure."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4. I'd like to thank everyone so far for there support and look forward to keep hearing from you all. So with that said lets get down to it shall we. Please sit back, relax and enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"WHAT!!!"

Everyone that was in the room looked at Gaara like he had turned into the Shukaku again. Taking a nuke-nin from there allied country into there ranks was a very serious matter, but he didn't seem bothered. It took a few minutes before the shock left the group and Naruto broke the silence first.

"But... how?"

"It'll take a while to set up," Gaara said continuing to write. "But I think we can offer you some for of protection against the other nations. As a Suna-nin, Konoha wont be able to touch you unless they're willing to declare war. Also, it will allow you to travel to places that Konoha can't."

"Earth country for example," Temari grinned. "There under orders to kill Konoha-nin on sight, but we have several trade agreements with them as well as Water country."

"What about Kumo?" Naruto blinked.

"We haven't dealt with them since the last Shinobi war," Gaara said grabbing a new piece of paper. "They stay out of our business and we do the same. Helps that Fire country separates us from them."

"Well," Naruto examined the forehead protector. "I guess its the best course of action..." He sighed.

"What's wrong Uzumaki?" Kankuro asked.

"Just tell me I won't have to take the Gennin exam again..."

"With your qualifications?" Temari laughed. "I'd worry more about Chunnin."

"The next Chunnin exam is happening in Iwa," Kankuro crossed his arms. "If memory serves me correctly... we have a team that's short one member."

"Ah yes..." Gaara said allowing a small smile to form. "Ashitaka's squad. One of his gennin had an accident on his last mission and is stuck in the hospital for the next month."

"Little bastard got what was coming to him."

"Uh?" Naruto looked at Temari. "What you mean by that?"

"Never mind. Kankuro, you talk to Ashitaka while I show Uzumaki around the village all right."

"Whatever."

"Uh one more thing? Where am I staying while I'm here?"

"I'll arrange for you to stay at a hotel for tonight. Tomorrow an apartment shall be assigned. You can meet your new team in my office at 8 a.m."

"Well lets go!" Temari said dragging the blond out of the office.

"So...?" Kankuro asked. "You think that him being in our ranks be enough to protect him?"

"Probably not. Other messieurs might have to be taken."

"What you got in mind?"

"Take a look at this." Gaara handed one of the pages he was writing on.

"Hmm...?" Kankuro scanned the paper and let out a small laugh. "You think this will be enough? He stands out to much."

"If its one thing Uzumaki has taught me... it never to underestimate him."

"Yea, tell me about it."

* * *

"I guess we'll start with where your most likely going to he living," Temari said jumping on the rooftops. "This is where the majority of our ninja ranks live. There are three other locations like this around the village."

"Why not just have them all together?" Naruto asked.

"We did at one point," she said stopping allowing him to look around. "There was incident and a lot of our ninja's were hurt. It was decided that instead of bunching us up together, to divide us up. Not only can we keep a better tab on the villagers this way, we can defend a area of the village faster."

"Now over here," They leapt to the next area. "Its the primary market district. You can by anything from food to weapons. There are two smaller ones on the other side of the village. Also, a lot of the civilians live around here as they operate the shops."

"Over there," she pointed to a series of traditional style buildings separated from the village by a wall. "Is the Tanakakai Clan district. They're one of the bigger clans around here, they specialise using partners like the Inuzuka. However instead of dogs they use Scorpions."

"That building over here," she said as they past it. "Is the hospital. We don't have a medic-nin like Lady Tsunade but we can fix you up just as good." They stopped again. "This is the Kurogami clan. They use a Taijitsu style that utilises wind type jitsu's. There also the best Kenjitsu users in the country." She pointed to another series of buildings near them. "That's the Katsuragi clan. They're the physically strongest clan in the Nation that are said to rival the Akimichi clan of Konoha. They can also drink anyone under the table from what I hear."

"The training grounds are located around the perimeter of the Village," she said showing him one. "There's mostly desert environments but there are a few that simulate the Nations of Iwa and Konoha."

"The Academy is located between the civilian and ninja districts and the Kazekage tower." She said. "This allows the non shinobi families to send there kids to the school and have them close to the tower for protection."

"I see," Naruto smiled. "Seems like a nice place."

"It is," she smiled looking at some kid playing. "There are a few people that are asses but hay, all villages have them."

"I know..."

"Anyway," she said quickly. "I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

"..." Naruto stomach voiced his response for him.

"Come on," she sighed. "I know a good place."

"They got Ramen there?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I never checked."

* * *

"So where do you think Naruto's hiding?"

"Honestly he could be anywhere..." Jiraiya downed some saki. "When we travelled I showed him the locations of my safe houses. On top of that from what his mission files say he has friends in Yuki, Nano, Suna, Wave, Sea, and even Rice country."

Tsunade sighed knowing how well it was true. The clients that Naruto worked under over the years were beyond impressed with the mission outcomes. It seemed that everywhere he went left a lasting impression. A pity his home village didn't see he was a valuable asset to Konoha.

"Its times like this I regret coming back here..."

"Don't think like that Tsunade," her old team mate said. "Naruto would want you to stay and do what's best for the village. Besides, he might show up again someday, he is after all the most unpredictable knuckled-headed ninja.

"Yea..." she said looking at her bottle. 'Be safe out there Naruto...'

* * *

"And that's when Iruka-sensei caught me," Naruto grinned.

"I can't believe you," Temari laughed. "You painted the Hokage monument and had Chunnin and ANBU after you for an hour. All this before you were even a Gennin?"

"Yeap. I had to improvise my stealth tactics on the fly most off the time but they worked," he smiled taking a bit of sushi.

She was about to fall out of her seat when a carrier bird landed and dropped a message. Reading over the note, she grinned and destroyed it. Naruto the whole time was oblivious to what was going on, looked at her as the bird vanished.

"Seems like we have one more thing to take care of Uzumaki."

"Oh?"

"Come on," she said slapping some money on the table. "We got some shopping to do."

"Shopping?"

"Trust me," she grabbed the back of his jacket. "I think you'll like this."

"Whaaaaa."

He was unable to finish his sentence as he was pulled off the stool and in the air. Temari wasn't a Jounin for nothing as she easily pulled him as she jumped across the rooftops.

It didn't take long before they reached there destination. Standing upright, Naruto looked at the shop in front of him. It looked rather simple, with a window displaying some shinobi clothes, and a wooden door. Written on the class was 'Shinobi Tactical Gear and Supplies.'

"Don't just stand there all day," she said pulling him in. "Come on."

A bell rang as the door opened, signalling the person behind the counter of there presence. She was a simple looking woman with long dark purple hair and black eyes. An apron was tied around her front, covering a pale brown kimoto.

"Welcome," she said. "How may I help you today?"

"As you can clearly see," Temari said pointing to Naruto. "My friend has no taste in clothing."

"Temari!"

"I see," the woman giggled. "I think we can help him out. Is there a look you were going for?"

"He's not used to the desert," Temari said as they walked deeper into the store. "Something light that breaths... but also offers protection. Earth tones would be nice, and please, no bright orange."

"I happen to like Orange," he pouted.

"Tell that to the enemy."

"I think I have something," the woman said grabbing some clothes off the rack. "Go put these on in there. Go on."

Naruto was gently pushed into the small dressing room without a chance to complain. When he came out a few minutes later, he was dressed in a par of pants the same colour as the saleswoman's kimoto. His white shirt was a bit baggy in his opinion but waited to see what the girls thought.

"That will do for the time being," Temari said. "I'll take three more pares like that and throw in some face masks, gloves and a cloak."

"Yes ma'am," she said preparing the order.

"Care to tell me why I'm dressed like this?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"This is your temporary uniform," she said simply. "Your name will draw to much attention as well as your clothes."

"I'm not following..."

"I'll tell you more when we get to the hotel."

"That will be 50,000 yen," she said handing them the bag.

Naruto was about to complain when Temari placed the money on the counter and tossed him the bag.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Okay now can you tell me what's going on?"

They had arrived at the hotel that Gaara had set up for him. It was a all right place for short notice. It had a small bed, a table, night stand and dresser. It reminded Naruto of his old house in Konoha but there was more pressing matters.

"Starting tomorrow your no longer Uzumaki Naruto," she said leaning on the wall. "Your new name is Kyuusuke."

"Kyuusuke?" He groaned. "Who came up with this? Gaara?"

"Shut up," she growled. "Anyway, your an orphan, and you've been on a training mission in Konoha. If anyone asks, tell them it was classified by the Kazekage. Wear the clothes we got today at the meeting tomorrow and wear the mask too. Those whisker marks draw too much attention."

"Kakashi-sensei would be laughing his ass off," he chuckled. "Anything else Temari?"

"Yea, you can't use your Rasengan or related jitsu's. Kage Bushin is pushing it but should be all right."

"Damn. Anything else?"

"Take off that," she pointed to his head. "Your a Suna-nin now. Also... it would be wise if you didn't use 'that' power..."

Naruto sighed and removed his forehead protector. He remembered when Iruka gave it to him after beating Mizuki but that seemed so long ago now. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Temari calling him.

"Huh?"

"I said remember to be there for 8 a.m. Gaara dislikes tardiness."

"All right all right," he said plopping down on the bed.

"Brat," she growled and opened the door.

"Temari?"

"Yea what is it?"

"... Thanks for showing me around today..."

"... your welcome..."

With that said, she closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It would seem that living in Suna would take a while to get used to. It felt so odd for him to be walking down the streets and not have people cursing you.

'It reminds me of wave...' he thought. 'but the people here just think I'm a regular shinobi...'

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

'Maybe it wont be so bad here...'

* * *

It was a nice morning in Sunagakure as the sun broke over the horizon and began warming the cool night air. The villagers started opening there shops around this time and went about there business.

For the residents of the west district, there morning piece was disrupted by the cry of a young male broke through the air. Looking around for the sound, they got an amusing show as a man started jumping across the rooftops dressing himself.

He continued to curse and swear as he made his way to the tower as the villagers laughed.

Now fully dressed in his clothes, Naruto ran down the halls of the Kazekage tower and skidded to a halt in front of Gaara's door.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm... I'm Uzu..." He breathed.

"Your?"

"Uzu-... I mean Kyuusuke," Naruto cursed for almost slipping up. "I have a meeting with Gaara and I'm late."

"Late?" She said looking in her book. "Your team meeting is booked for 8 a.m."

"Yea and its 8:30!"

"Uh sir... its only 7:50..."

"Huh! But my alarm clock-."

"Kyuusuke... you are too loud in the morning..."

Kyuusuke looked to his right to see Gaara with his brother and sister. They stood there looking at him with a slightly amused expression as Temari tried to keep from laughing.

"We had Temari change the time on your clocks," Kankuro grinned. "I knew you'd be late so we took the necessary precautions."

"You... you..." he growled.

"Just get in my office," Gaara said. "I hope you continue to be early from now on or exactly on time. Is that clear."

"Sure thing Gaara."

Temari frowned and cleared her through. Naruto looked at her for a second then realised his mistake.

"I mean... Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara nodded his approval and they all entered his office. Dropping his shoulders when the door closed, the frowned at Temari. "You changed my clocks?"

"Yeap. Don't cry over it gaki."

"I'm going to get you back you know that right?"

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged.

"Save the bickering for another time," Kankuro said crossing his arms. "Your team mates should be here any minute."

"Uh... who are they again?"

"That's a surprise," he said. "That mask should cover the stupid looks you get on your face from now on."

"Works better then face paint."

"You got something to say-."

"Enough," Gaara said. "You said yourself to stop the bickering Kankuro. Start setting an example."

"Yes Gaara..."

"Good..."

The door opened and in walked a tall man wearing a Jounin vest. His head was wrapped in a white cloth with a few strands of brown hair popping out and a white face mask like himself. He wore the normal Jounin uniform of black pants and jacket and had his Kunai holder on his right leg and a few extra pouches on his belt.

"Askitaka," Gaara greeted then mentioned to Naruto. "This is you new student Kyuusuke."

"Ah yes," he said looking at young ninja. "I hope being in Konoha for so long hasn't rusted your skills any."

"I'll let my skills speak for themselves Askitaka-sensei."

"I hope you do," he said. "Stand over there till the rest of you team reports in. You'll be introduced then."

"Yes sensei."

Just as Naruto got to his spot on the wall, the door burst opened and two people came crashing in. The tallest of the two was a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and sand coloured eyes. She was wearing a light purple Gi that hugged her body in the right spots, with a black fishnet suit under it. She tied it off with a black sash and a black par of ninja sandals. To complete her look she had a set of swords on her waist in green sheaths.

The second had mop like brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a white fishnet under shirt with a white tank top and a sand top jacket. She wore a par of sand shorts with white shin guards and sand coloured sandals. She had a kunai pouch on both her legs and a extra attachment on her belt.

"Watch where your going you fool," the tall one said.

"You got in my way," the other said. "If you hadn't bumped into me in the first place we wouldn't of been in a rush."

"You bumped into me!"

"It was you."

"Good, your on time for once," Askitaka sighed stopping the argument. "Now fall in."

"Yes Ashitaka-sensei," they said, glared at each other, then stepped up.

"You both aware of the situation your team is currently in," Gaara said. "With Ohta in the hospital till further notice, you can't compete in the Chunnin exam."

"But-!"

"However," Gaara continued. "We have a Gennin in need of a team and you have a convenient opening. Kyuusuke."

The girls turned there head as Naruto walked up to them. He could tell the one in purple was sizing him up by the way she looked at him. The other one had a confused look on her face.

"This shall be your new team mate for now," Gaara said. "He'll be with you till the end of the Chunnin exams and depending on Ohta's status, will continue to function to act as his stand in. I expect you two to show him some courtesy." He directed the last part at the purple one.

"Yes Kazekage-sama," they said.

"Good. Ashitaka, they're in your hands."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," he bowed and addressed his team. "Move out."

"Yes Sensei," they said.

* * *

"Now then," Ashitaka said as they got to a training area. "Seeing we have a new team member we should all get to know each other again. I am Ashitaka. I like progress and training. I dislike when people are foolish, arrogant and disrespectful. I hope to continue to serve my village and kazekage-sama."

"I'm Kurogami Asuka," the tall one said. "I like training, my katana's and my baby brother. I hate stupid people and cheap weapons. I plan on surpassing my mother and becoming the leader of my clan.

"I'm Maaya," the other one greeted with a small smile. "I like training and watching the sun rise. I dislike people who kill for no reason and perverts. My dream is to become an ANBU to protect Kazekage-sama."

"My name is... Kyuusuke," Naruto smiled, not realising he still had a mask on. "I like training, pulling pranks, and Ramen. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and those who hurt the people precious to me. My dream is to become kag-..." He stopped his sentence for a second and thought that over. Could he still become Hokage now? He was technically a nuke-nin, but maybe there was still hope. Maybe in the future... Tsunade or someone will find out what really happened... But until then, all he could do was hope that he could still become Hokage.

"My dream is to become kage, and to see that all the people I care about be happy and safe." He finished looking at the clouds.

"Good," Ashitaka said jumping onto a rock. "I need to see what level your at Kyuusuke. So, I want you to spare against Asuka."

"Yes sensei," she said taking a stance.

"Good luck," Maaya said.

"I'll finish this guy off without breaking a sweet."

"Ready?" Ashitaka said looking at Naruto who took a closed fist stance.

"Yes sensei." They said.

"Begin."

Both fighters began there battle, testing there Taijitsu. Asuka's style seemed to be an abrasive. Spinning, she then bended around his attacks, looking for an opening to strike from. She was the better, and they both knew it as she delivered a powerful combo that sent him back ten feet.

"Wow," he said gaining his balance. "The Kurogami style is impressive."

"Complements won't help you," she frowned.

"Hmmm," he blinked and readied his hands. "How about we kick this up a notch?"

"Try," she said taking another stance. "I think you'll find it to be pointless."

"Well then..." he said making hand seals. "Try this!** Katon: Gookakyuu no jitsu!**"

Getting over her shock from the attack, Asuka just dodged the massive fire ball. She didn't even notice his seals till he called out his attack. There was no way a Gennin could form seals that fast and no way use that amount of chakra and not be winded!

"How did he do that?" Maaya gasped. "I didn't even see his seals!"

"I think Asuka is in for a interesting fight," Ashitaka said frowning. _'Seems Kyuusuke is holding back... Gaara told me he was impressive...'_

There was a path of smooth glass running beside Asuka ending at a large bolder. The fire was hot enough to melt the sand. The trail was a good forty feet long and five feet wide.

"Not bad," Asuka said forming her own seals. "**Zankuuha no Jitsu**!"

Asuka made a open palm strike that sent a gale force blast of wind at Kyuusuke. The wind hit his full force and knocked him back into a bolder. Pressing her advantage, Asuka covered the distance between them and went for a point black attack with another Zankuuha.

Gaining his composer, Kyuusuke kicked her off him a second before the attack hit, sending it into the sky. Both fighters got into there feet and began circling each other at speeds rivalling low Chunnin.

"Seems like your not half as bad as you look," Asuka grinned. "However, I think its time I show you why the Kurogami Clan are held in high regard."

She placed a hand on one of her swords and removed it from its sheath. It was normal looking katana with a long silver blade and black guard and pommel with a green hilt. Narrowing his eyes, Kyuusuke readied himself with a set of kunai and took a stance.

"I hope your ready," she said.

Kyuusuke tilted his head in reply, signalling he was good to go. A small smile appeared on Asuka's face as she raised her blade to her side and vanished. Sensing the chakra serge from behind, Naruto twisted out of the way as Asuka slashed with her sword.

Using his momentum, Kyuusuke went to slash with his kunai, only to find it blocked with another sword. Asuka came around with her free blade and went for a horizontal slash, but Kyuusuke blocked it with his free kunai.

"You can poke someone's eye out like that you know," Kyuusuke grunted.

"Watch out or you'll be missing something just as valuable."

Naruto smiled under his mask as she pushed him away with her foot. Standing a good twenty feet from each other, both parties prepared for there final attack. Knowing he couldn't use his Rasengan, we went for the next best thing and began moulding his chakra. However before he could use his jitsu, Asuka beat him to the punch.

"**Kamaitachi no Jitsu!**" Asuka cried slashing with her swords.

Kyuusuke was blown back into the ground as the chakra inforced wind cut his clothes and barried him in sand. A cloud of smoke covered the area for a few moments before begging cleared away from a minor wind blast.

Popping his head up from the dune of sand that covered him, Kyuusuke chuckled as Ashitaka jumped between them.

"That's all I need to see," he said looking at Asuka. "I see you've learned the Kamaitachi no jitsu."

"Yes sensei," she gasped. "Although it takes a lot out of my reserves at the moment."

"I noticed. Have you been working on those chakra control exercises?"

"Yes sensei."

"Hmm..." He look doubtful then looked at Naruto. "You did well to last this long against Asuka, Gennin or not. I think you wont hold them back in the exam."

"Thank you Ashitaka-sensei," Naruto said.

"You seem to have an abnormal amount of chakra for a gennin," he continued. "Have you mastered tree walking while on your last assignment?"

"I've just goten water walking down."

It was a small lie on his part, but he thought it would be best not to show all his cards yet. True, he did master water walking, but it was over four years ago when Ebisu showed him.

"Water walking?" Maaya blinked. "You can walk on water?"

"Not a lot of Gennin know how," Ashitaka explained. "It takes a lot of chakra and completion of the tree walking."

"Wow..."

"So he can walk on water," Asuka said getting her breath back. "I don't go bragging about what I know how to do."

"I wasn't bragging," Kyuusuke pouted.

"Baka."

"What you say!"

"BAKA!"

"Why you!"

"Enough!" Ashitaka yelled getting there attention. "Stop acting like children and more like ninja! Now, we have a minor D-rank mission to perform."

"A mission?" Maaya piped in. "I though we we're going to focus on our training?"

"We were," he shrugged. "But kazekage-sama gave this to me personally."

"The Kazekage?"

"Seems we're to clean out and paint an apartment that's been assigned to our new team member."

"We're helping this bum move!" Asuka growled.

"Uh... are you sure about that sensei?" Kyuusuke asked dusting himself off. "I mean I don't want to bother them on the first day..."

"It a mission Kyuusuke," Ashitaka frowned. "I all ready accepted it."

"Yes sensei."

"I can't believe this..." Asuka sighed. "Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

"What... what is this!"

"I think its my apartment..." Naruto sighed.

Team 6 looked into the apartment that now belonged to Kyuusuke. On the way there, they stopped by the hotel and got the clothes be bough the other day. When Asuka asked about the orange rags on the floor, he said they were in the room when he got there.

The apartment though, for lack of a better word, was a bump. Trash covered the whole floor from view for starters, making the team use there tree walking lessons to keep them from touching the gross floor. The worst thing about the place was the smell. They wondered if they would find a dead body in the rubble it was so bad. It showed on the walls too, as a stain could be seen, trailing up the off white structure.

"This is so humiliating," Asuka said holding her nose.

"I feel sorry for you Kyuusuke-san," Maaya said opening a window.

"This is going to take a while," he said from the kitchen. "I don't even want to see what the bed room is like."

"Bedrooms," Ashitaka said down the hall. "You got a spare and a full bathroom. This is usually a Jounin apartment so feel lucky."

"Oh yea," Kyuusuke snorted. "This is living it up."

"Just get to work."

"Yes sensei," they groaned and got to work.

It took them most of the day but they got it done. After the gruelling process of cleaning the floor, which Asuka refused to help with, it went smoothly from there. It seemed that Maaya knew a few helpful jitsu's for cleaning. While they were intended to be used for combat, she used a small scale Suiton jitsu to clean the floors and walls. After that was done, Asuka would use a Futon jitsu in corporation with a controlled Katon jitsu from Naruto to blow warm air.

With the floors and walls clean, maintenance was now to be done. The biggest issue was what colour to paint the walls. Naruto wanted a simple white colour or something close while Asuka suggested a deep blue. The two bickered over it for a few minutes till Maaya added her two cents.

"Isn't this Kyuusuke's place?" she said shutting them up. "He should choose..."

Calling Naruto a baka for wanting a light colour started the fight again between the two till Ashitaka had enough and chose a pale green for them. Satisfied with the solution, the group painted the whole apartment except for the large bedroom which remained the off white colour.

Getting furniture in the place was the next step. It seemed Ashitaka was given a small fortune by Gaara for the task so money wasn't an issue. Once again, Asuka argued with Naruto over the style of furniture, but as quickly stomped out by Ashitaka.

A hour later and a handful of sealing scrolls later, team 6 found themselves moving the new furniture around the apartment. A sand coloured couch and matching chair sat in the living room around a rectangular low table near the round windows. In the large bedroom, Naruto pushed his bed to the far wall under the window with his dresser and bookshelf close to it.

It was sparse, but given time he would add his own touch to make it home.

"Finally," Asuka sighed sitting on the couch.

"You know this place is bigger then it looks," Maaya said leaving the kitchen. "Think I can get a place like this sensei?"

"I doubt it," he said crossing his arms. "Mines the same size as this one and I had to almost kill someone for it."

"Good one sensei," Naruto said landing beside Asuka.

"..."

"..."

"...I think he wasn't kidding..." Maaya whispered to Asuka.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said. "Can we go home now sensei?"

"Yes," he said walking to the door.

"Good," Asuka said getting up then glared at Naruto. "You owe me for this baka. So don't forget it!"

"But this was a mission!"

"I don't care! This wasn't free."

"Asuka-san..." Maaya sighed.

"I'm out of here," she said stomping off. "And I still say you should have gone with the blue!"

"Girls are crazy..." Naruto sighed getting a giggle from Maaya. "Is she always like that?"

"I'm afraid so. If its any conciliation Ohta brought out the worst in her."

"Great," he said as his stomach grumbled. "I guess its time to eat."

"We did skip lunch," she said shrugging. "Guess I'll head out."

"Hmm... well," he began. "If you got no plans... want to get some ramen or something?"

"I guess..." she said thinking then smiled. "I can't remember the last time I had ramen actually... Sure."

"Yatta," he said jumping to his feet. "Ramen with Maaya-chan!"

Maaya blushed a little at the suffix to her name as they left the apartment. Naruto, focusing on the thought of ramen and starting a conversation with his new team mate, didn't notice a pare of eyes watching them from above.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well i hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You'll notice that I'll be using the names of other anime characters in my stories as they progress.

Ashitaka is the male lead in the award winning Princess Mononoke.

Asuka if you had not all ready guessed is modeled from her Evangelion counterpart, as well as the Katsuragi Clan (I couldn't help but add that part in).

As for Maaya, I originally intended that Matsuri be the team mate but after seeing the first season of Naruto Shippuden, I adapted her appearance and used the name of her voice actress instead.

**JITSU'S:**

**Katon: Gookakyuu no jitsu** _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique__Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth_

**Zankuuha no Jitsu**_Decapitating Air Wave Technique__Using Taijitsu moves the Kurogami clan can control air pressure, creating supersonic blasts of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone. NOTE: This is originaly the attack Zaku used in the Chunnin exams in Konoha but I've adapted it for the Kurogami Clan to use._

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu **_Cutting Whirlwind Technique__Using a fan, sword or another weapon, the user can create concentrated gusts of wind mixed with chakra, forming a windstorm that slices through objects in a targeted area._


	5. Chapter 5

Over the past three weeks, Naruto trained with Asuka and Maaya for the Chunnin exams. As Naruto adapted to living in Sunagakure and got to know the village geography, Ashitaka drilled teamwork and tactics into him and his team mates.

Now, they stood on the boarder between Wind and Earth. There was a natural divider between the two countries going right from sand to stones, sharp rocks, and hills. It seemed that Earth country lived up to its name.

Naruto stood there with his team mates, with the company of two other teams chosen for the exam. Looking at the other teams, Naruto frowned and looked away.

He had tried to get to know the other gennin team over the past three weeks but it seemed that a lot of the ninja in didn't seem all to friendly.

Sighing to himself, Naruto stretched and sat down on a rock. As they trained, they went out on missions to help improve there team work. It was a shaky start at first but they eventually were able to get over there differences. Now, with some cash in his pocket, Naruto went out and got himself some better clothes.

He now wore a par of black pants with a white fishnet shirt and a sand colored jacket. He still kept the black face mask on and his forehead protector as a bandana.

"They seem to be taking there sweet time getting here.." Asuka growled tapping her foot.

"They'll get here when they get here," Ashitaka said from his scroll.

"We've been here for 6 hours all ready," he growled. "You would think that they'd at least be punctual seeing they are hosting the exams."

"And you should be more patient seeing there allowing us to participate in the exam in the first place."

"Sensei!"

"Asuka-san..." Maaya sighed. She was sitting on the ground, using the rock Naruto was sitting on as a back rest. "Your not helping matters."

"She is right though," Naruto said lowering his head.

"See Maaya! Even the baka agrees with me!" She smirked in triumph.

"Asuka-san..." Maaya shook her head.

"Looks like we don't have to wait much longer," one of the other Jounin said.

Snapping there attention to the horizon, they saw three men running towards there location. As they got closer, it seemed like they had seen better days. All three of them were supporting an injury in some form or another. The Jounin of the group had his face wrapped in bandages, showing one green eye. The two Chunnin at his side and cuts and scraps all over them.

"What happened? Ashitaka asked them when they arrived.

"We where ambushed by a group of missing nin on our way here," the Jounin said. "We dealt with them, but there were two who were with some skill. That's the reason why we were held up. My apologies for any troubles."

"Nothing to worry about," Ashitaka said putting his scroll away. "You want to rest for a few minutes and heal your injuries?"

"If you have a soldier pill that would be welcomed..." the Chunnin smiled sheepishly. "My medical kit got destroyed in the battle."

"Here," a sand Jounin tossed him some pills.

"Many thanks," the Jounin bowed slightly and swallowed the pill. "Shall we?"

The Suna-nin's nodded and they made there way.

-------------------------------

After three days hard travel, the group finally reached Iwagakure no Sato on time. The trip had been uneventful for them, hitting no snags along the way. The Iwa-nin kept to themselves mostly, save for the Jounin who had a few conversations with the others his rank. The Gennin stayed together, as did the two Chunnin, not interested at all in getting to know each other.

As Naruto gazed at the city, he couldn't help but wonder why it looked so small. It had to of been at least a fourth the size of Suna. It was built around a series of random boulders and giant rocks, which also served as the wall that protected the small village. Could this small village really have cause so much trouble for Konoha in the past?

Shrugging it off, Naruto joined the others in the dash to the main gate, which upon arriving, handed there identification papers to the guards. After making sure everything was in line, they made there way towards the largest bolder in the village. It was marked with the symbol for Earth, easily identifying it as the Tsuchikage office.

As they made there way, Naruto noticed a few frowns and shocked looks they were getting from the villagers. Not surprising, seeing so many foreign Shinobi in your village was a bit unsettling. Naruto remembered the first time he took the Chunnin exams, when he saved Konohamaru and the Konohamaru-corps from Kankuro.

The distant memory brought a smile to his face, that went unnoticed cause of his mask.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the front of the office and the Jounin addressed them.

"All right then," Ashitaka said. "I guess your ready for the first part of the exam. Proceed to room 389 and await further instructions. We trust you to do your best and hope to hear good results from all of you."

"Yes Sensei," came the reply from the Gennin and they made there way into the tower.

-------------

Finding the room was far to easy in Naruto's opinion. Last time he took the exam there was a genjitsu and a few actors to help thin out the numbers, but this time there was nothing.

Either he was the only one that noticed this or the others were really good at hiding there reactions. There was all ready shinobi in the room, the majority from Iwa. There were a few from Taki, Kusa and Ame, as well as Kiri, Kumuri, and even a team from Kumo. There was one team that Naruto didn't notice the symbol of, but it seemed that the Kumo team did, going by the glares they gave them.

Seating themselves, the Suna team watched as more shinobi entered the room as the time passed. The room was full now, every seat was taken, making a total of 240 shinobi (80 teams).

He could tell that Asuka was getting tired of waiting by the tapping of her foot. Seemed that a few others were getting annoyed as well, some from Asuka's foot tapping. Just as he was about to talk to her, multiple pops alerted him to the arrival of the proctors.

"All right lets get this over with shall we?" A man wearing a black jacket and a black uniform said. His hair was black as were his eyes and his face was covered in scars, the worst one ran across his face from his left temple to the right side of his jaw.

"My name isn't important," he went on. "Seeing that none of you look worthy enough of becoming Chunnin. I don't give my name to trash like you runts."

A collective wave of killing intent washed over the room in his direction, but he simply sneezed and tilted his head.

"Disappointing," he sighed. "I was hopping for at least some entertainment."

"Shut you pie-hole and get on with it all ready!" A Kumuri nin shouted.

"So eager to fail are you? Every well. Hear are the rules." He formed a ram seal and touched the chalk board behind him. "These are the rules. You will follow them to the letter. If you break the first rule starting now it will mean you fail, and you have to wait another 6 months before you can attempt to become Chunnin." He was met with silence. "Good children."

"The rules are simple. You have one hour to write down the answers on the paper. If your caught cheating three times, you and your team fail, no exceptions. Its a collective effort on your teams part. You need at least 50 to pass. However, if a member of your team fails all the questions, you all fail. No exceptions"

"Ass," came the reply of a Taki nin.

The man smiled as the boy and his team mates where grabbed from the ground and pulled through the floor.

"First rule remember," he smiled. "Now begin." He formed another ram seal and a test form appeared in front of all the Gennin.

Naruto flipped over his sheet and went over the questions. The tactics would be easy enough, as well as the theoretical jitsu. If he came across Jiraiya in the future, he would have to thank him for giving him a somewhat proper education while travelling. Some of the Historical questions seemed to focus around Iwa, but one drew his attention.

"What was the name of the Konoha-nin that murdered 300 innocent civilians, and the two original barbaric jitsu's that he developed during the war?"

Fighting the urge to pick a fight with everyone in Iwa, Naruto wrote everything required for the answer and everything else he could fit in the box about the 'Fourth Hokage.'

Tossing a look at his team mates papers, he noticed that Maaya was nearly finished with hers. Seemed the girl was smart as well as reliable, getting a smile from Naruto.

Asuka however had simple looked at the ceiling while Naruto observed her. She didn't seem to worried about the exam, did she know something they didn't? As confused as he was, he knew Asuka was up to something so he let her be can continued on his own paper.

Just as he put down his pencil, did a kunai come flying across the room from one of the proctors, looking at it, it seemed it would pass him and hit the guy's paper that sat behind him. However, he was board at the moment, so he grabbed the kunai with his finger and flicked it back at the proctor that threw it.

"You little shit!" the man shouted holding the scratch on this cheek. "You want me to fail you for attacking a proctor?"

Naruto remained silent and but began writing on the back of his teat paper.

"Answer me you little shit!!!"

Holding up his paper at the proctor, the man could see what he had writing down.

"Throwing a kunai in a room full of shinobi is a retarded idea. Also, rule number for the test!" The man was furious. "Do you want me to kill you!"

"Shut up," the head proctor yawned. "You'll disturb my sleep."

"You're going to let that little bastard interfere with the test!"

"Just fail the kid you were going to fail and shut up you little pansy," one of the other proctors said.

"Fine!" He snapped his fingers and the room was short three more people.

Finally, the last of the time ticked away and a alarm sounded. 12 teams had been eliminated for cheating during that time. The papers seemed to vanish and appear in the hands of the proctors at the side of the room.

"Now shut up and wait for them to tally the scores. The first rule is still in effect."

The room was soon filled with calls from the proctors as they announced if the teams failed. It seemed that they were rather strict when it came to the answers, seeing that most of the proctors where yelling failed.

"Suna Team 6, pass," a proctor growled.

Naruto wanted to cheer, but reminded himself that the rule was still in effect.

After all the tests were announced, it looked like there numbers were cut in half, leaving 40 teams, the majority begin Iwa.

"Seems like some of your might be worthy of Chunnin after all," the head proctor sneezed, feeling another wave of killing intent. "Still needs work."

The door at the front of the room burst open and a short woman with a large mining pick walked in. She was wearing a par of black pants and wore a white tank top that was covered in dirt. Her hair was brown and her blue eyes seemed annoyed by something. She wore a yellow helmet on her head with a small light on the front. She looked like she crawled out of a deep and dirty hole, judging buy her appearance. Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"You done yet?" she asked.

"Yeap, take them away Hitomi."

"Yea yea," she sighed and addressed the gennin. "All right runts come with me. I'm your proctor for the second part of the exam. Follow me, keep up and shut up."

--------------------

"Asuka?"

"What is it Kyuusuke?"

"During the test I noticed that you didn't look at your paper till around the end," he said. "You use a jitsu or something to gather the answers?"

"...what business of yours is it how I go about doing things?" She said growling at him. "Care to explain something to me? Why did that one question get you so angry? The killing intent you released almost made Maaya piss herself."

"It did not!" Maaya raged. "Don't say things like that!"

"I did..." Naruto blinked in surprise. "I didn't realise..."

"Hard not to notice it," Asuka frowned. "Care to explain yourself."

"...I'm sorry..." Naruto looked away with a frown. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You make it sound so personal," she mocked. "could ti have really been that bad?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and gave he a long hard glare, that seemed to shut her up, and for the first time, felt unsettled from her team mate.

"I withdraw my question," he said walking away.

"... Not so fast Kyuusuke!" Asuka snapped to and walked after him. "Answer me!"

"Asuka-san," Maaya said softly. "I think you really got to Kyuusuke-san this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever it was, it brought back a bad memory for him. I think it would be a good idea to apologise."

"What for? All I did was mention the Fourth Hokage? Why does he have to take it so personal?"

"Ask him later," Maaya shrugged. "We have more important things to worry about the our pasts."

"Right," she grunted and followed the group.

As they walked on, they didn't notice they had a listener, who walked into the shadows after hearing the conversation.

----------------

After walking and riding elevators down till it felt like they were a few miles underground, did they come to a large cave. There was a strange glowing crystal in the walls that illuminated the area enough for you to see. Looking up, it was almost like seeing a brilliant star filled sky. On the walls surrounding the cave were multiple tunnel entrances, each with a shinobi standing in wait for them.

"This is the second part of the exam," the woman known as Hitomi said. "Basically this is a survival test. You have a week to get your team to an underground chamber above us. There are natural water springs as well as a few animals for food. However, due to unforeseen events, the animal population is too low this year, so supply packages have been placed throughout the tunnel network."

"All of you have to sign these," she said as people began handing out forms. "There's are contracts stating that you know of the dangers your about to face."

"Does that mean we can kill?" someone asked.

"Yes it does," the woman scolded. "However seeing what I just said about the animal population, you are not allowed to kill them, even in defence. If you are caught doing so, you are disqualified."

"What the hell are we supposed to do them?"

"Jackass," the woman spat. "Your shinobi aren't you? Run, hide, become a shadow, just don't kill the animals you got it?"

"Yes ma'am," was the collective answer.

"Good," she sighed, then grinned. "With that out of the way, form a line and wait to be lead to your tunnel."

One by one, the teams were separated and guided to a tunnel entrance. Once that was done, Hitomi smiled and smashed her pick into the stone.

"Begin the Second Stage of the Exam!!!!"

Thus Naruto, Asuka and Maaya entered the tunnel to face there next challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here you have it the much anticipated chapter 6... cough I'd like to once again thank my readers and to those that have left reviews. So with that said, please enjoy. I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

'I hate this place...' Kyuusuke mentally sighed for the seventh time.

The sleep depredation was getting to him, Asuka as well. Shifting his weight, Maaya groaned in pain on his back. Her broken arm, leg and shattered rib were hard to keep still as they travelled, but the large gash on her back was the more serious wound. Even with proper treatment it would get infected and there would be a permeant scar for the rest of her life.

"We're not far now..." Asuka grunted. "The air is moving faster."

"Right."

Asuka was fairing better then Maaya. She lead the way, using one of her swords as a walking stick due to a kunai wound on her leg.

He was lucky. The few injures he had we're practically healed now cause of the Kyuubi.

'And to think its only the second day...' Kyuusuke thought darkly.

* * *

**36 hours ago**

* * *

They had just entered the tunnel network and were wasting no time in putting distance between them and the entrance. The walls were laced with the same glowing crystal as in the main chamber, giving them some light to travel by.

"So any idea's on how we get to the surface?" Maaya asked.

"We go up of course!" Asuka snorted.

"And if we run into a dead end?" Kyuusuke asked. "The more we back track the bigger chance we have of running into another team."

"We follow the flow of air," Asuka sighed. "That should lead us to the top."

"Well seeing that Iwa is playing the home advantage, You can assume that the majority of the people passing will be locals."

"How you figure that?"

"In Konoha they host there second Exam in training field 44, other wise know as the forrest of death. The area is a forrest environment with a stream running through it and a tower in the centre. In order to enter the tower you need to posses two scrolls, one of which your given before you enter the field."

"And the second scroll?" Maaya asked.

"You fight a team for it and hope its the one you need." Kyuusuke continued. "This cuts the remaining teams in half. Anyway, seeing that Konoha is surrounded by vast forests, there shinobi are well trained in that environment."

"And seeing were in Iwa," Maaya gasped. "Their shinobi could waltz through this place at double the passé."

"Exactly," Asuka said then frowned. "How do you know so much about the Konoha Chunnin Exam Kyuusuke?"

"Classified," he smiled under his mask.

"You know," she said looking at him darkly. "We've been on the same team for a while and we barley know anything about your past..."

"Classified," he said moving forward.

"Classified my ass," she said following him. "How do you expect us to trust you if you don't trust us enough to talk to us. Right Maaya?"

"Uh..."

"Trust me when I say this..." Kyuusuke sighed looking back at them. "If I were to tell you, your opinion of me might change, and I don't want that..." Asuka glare wasn't helping. "If it means that much to you... I'll talk after we get out of here."

"And why not know?" Asuka demanded. "Give me one good reason."

"Cause if someone were to hear," he turned dead serious. "It would put not only my life, but the life's of the two of you, and everyone in Suna in danger."

"Yea right," Asuka laughed. "You make it sound so serious... Oh, I'm Kyuusuke, I'm soo mysterious, I hide my face with a mask so no one can tell who I am."

"Asuka-san," Maaya said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Now's not the time... we need to keep moving."

"FINE!" Asuka stomped off to the front, leaving Naruto and Maaya behind.

"Thanks," Kyuusuke sighed.

"No problem..." she smiled. "You going to be all right?"

"I'll be good once I get out of this cave," he said walking forward. "I need to talk to Gaara about Asuka."

"Kazekage-sama?" She blinked. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Because if I'm to tell you guys everything... then he'll have to be present as well..."

"Kyuusuke-san...?"

"Lets go. Before Asuka gets into trouble."

"... Right..."

* * *

After what seemed like days, they came to a large chamber with multiple entrances. It was no ware near the size of the main entrance, but it was big enough to set up camp for a few hours.

"Seems like a good place to rest for a while," Kyuusuke said looking around.

"What's that over there?" Maaya pointed at a yellow box in on the far side of the chamber.

"Might be one of those supply deposits?" Kyuusuke said pulling out a kunai.

"Or a trap," Asuka said unsheathing a sword.

"So how to we find out? One of us is going to have to open it.."

"We could wait for another team," Asuka said. "But them we'd might have to fight over the food."

"I Guess there's no other choice..." Kyuusuke sighed forming a cross like seal. "**Kage Bushin no Jitsu**."

There was a pop, and there we're two Kyuusuke's now in the chamber. Without wasting time, the clone walked forward and began examining the crate.

"When the hell did you learn that!?!" Asuka slammed her fist on Naruto's head.

"Owww..." Kyuusuke rubbed his head. "Asuka..."

"Whatever, you'll probably say that Classified crap again."

"That's a Jounin level jitsu..." Maaya squeaked out.

Kyuusuke shrugged and watched as the clone dismissed itself, sending back its knowledge to him.

"Seems like its the real deal, come on," he said walking over to the box.

"I wonder what's inside?" Maaya asked.

"By the looks of it, its simple rations," Asuka paled. "I don't know about you two but I ate some Suna rations once. It was not a good experience..."

"Luckily for us, I came prepared," Maaya said pulling out a scroll. "I sealed a few supplies in here before we left home just in case."

"And what, you decide to share this information now?" Asuka growled.

"I didn't want to use them unless it was an emergency."

"An emergency is what we're going to have if you don't dish out the food Maaya!"

"Asuka..." Kyuusuke and Maaya sighed.

"I don't suppose you..."

"Yes Kyuusuke-san," Maaya giggled. "I have Ramen too."

"Your the best Maaya-chan," Kyuusuke plopped on the ground, waiting for her to unseal the scroll.

"Kami, a shinobi who's weakness is Ramen... pathetic..." Asuka sighed.

* * *

Kyuusuke was having a nice dream where he was being ushered in as the Rokudaime Kazekage when he was shook awake. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see a worried Maaya who was missing her jacket.

"Maaya-chan, I was having a good dream..." he yawned.

"Kyuusuke-san," Maaya said shaking him more. "Asuka-san said there's shinobi heading our way, we need to get moving."

"Are you sure its not another team from Suna?" He said starting to grab his gear.

"The chakra signatures aren't familiar," Asuka said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "We need to hurry there's almost here."

"Actually we all ready are."

Asuka grabbed her sword, dropping her bag in the process and got ready.

There were three people surrounding them, all dressed in the same black suits with red trimmings.

"Taki-nin," Maaya said.

"And your from Suna," the tallest one said with iron grey hair.

"You can have the supplies," Asuka grinned. "We don't really care. We'll be on our way now."

"Ohh I don't think so," the one near Kyuusuke said. "We'll take the food after we kill you. Got to thin out the competition you know."

"Save the woman..." one purred, playing with a kunai. "They look like they'll be fun after we kill the guy."

"Pigs," Asuka growled in rage. "I'll kill myself before I become a whore for a bunch of weaklings."

"Oh I'm defiantly going to enjoy having you. I so love seeing strong woman broken before me," he laughed maniacally. "And after I'm done with you, I'm going to -"

He didn't get a chance to finish as he was sent flying back to the wall with a sickening crunch. Kyuusuke stood in his place with his leg extended, then returned it to his side.

"Sorry about that..." he said. "I got a thing against perverts."

"None taken," Asuka grinned.

The Taki-nin that was covering Naruto whistled. "That was a close one baka."

"Fucker." came an angry voice from behind the leader. "I'm going to enjoy slitting his throat, after he watch's us have our fun with the whores."

"**Kawarimi no jitsu**?" Kyuusuke blinked.

"Sharp eye," the leader complimented.

"Thanks."

"Shall we begin?"

"I guess so," Kyuusuke pulled out a few of kunai.

In a blur of motion, Kyuusuke threw the kunai at the one covering him before, who pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected them barely. Asuka took the queue and charged with her sword with Maaya trailing behind her.

Asuka rolled to the side at the last minute, giving Maaya a clear path for a flying kick. As Maaya now engaged the leader in Taijitsu, Asuka moved in on the final Taki nin.

* * *

"You could have just taken the food..." Kyuusuke said starring down his opponent.

"And where's the fun in that?"

"... Good point," Kyuusuke grinned. "However I don't really have time to play with you guys."

"You make it sound so simple. Don't you think that someone in your position should be a little more worried? I can sense your chakra reserves, there so small its not even funny."

"You can sense my chakra reserve?"

"How do you think we were able to find you? We searched out the smallest ones and take them out first."

"Ahh..." Kyuusuke nodded. "Smart strategy on your part."

"Thank you. Now shall we?"

"I guess," Kyuusuke sighed.

The shinobi appeared behind Kyuusuke and held a kunai to his throat with a smirk. "That was to easy. Its like you didn't even try to stop me."

"That's the point."

"WHAT?"

Looking behind him he had just enough time to look surprised as Kyuusuke's fist slammed into his face and sent him flying into the cave wall. Grunting in pain, he got up and looked at Kyuusuke with blood pouring out of his broken nose.

"Teme!"

"Bring it."

He charged at Kyuusuke but before he reached him he tripped on something. As he fell, the second Kyuusuke appeared beside him and kicked him upward till he hit the roof and began to fall. He never did reach the ground as Kyuusuke slammed his fist into his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"How..." he gasped.

"I lowered my chakra levels as not to be detected easily." Kyuusuke explained. "You see I have a abnormally high amount of chakra for my age so my control sucked. However my sensei showed me a few meditation exercises that allowed me to control it a lot better."

"Who... are... you...?"

"Sakabu no Kyuusuke," he said tossing him aside. "Man, that was to quick... now I have to wait for the other to..."

A scream shot threw the air, putting Kyuusuke on edge.

"Maaya!" He looked over to where she was fighting and froze.

* * *

Asuka hated perverts, and now she was stuck fighting one.

"Come on whore," he said licking his kunai.

"You are soo going to regret that."

The man charged with lust and madness in his eyes, as he slashed wildly with his kunai. His movement were sloppy, but not to the point that she could let her guard down. She slashed horizontally on a 30 degree angle, that he narrowly avoided save for a few strands of hair.

Keeping her advantage, she continue her assault as she continued to push him forward. Growling in frustration, he jumped back a few feet and formed seals.

"**Suiton: Teppoudama**," he shot bullets of water from his mouth.

Asuka just a combination of slashing the projectiles with her sword and using her speed to dodge all together.

"My turn," she grinned. "**Zankuuha no Jitsu**!"

She used her free hand to send a blast of wind at the shinobi who stabbed the kunai into the ground and braved the wind. After the wind died down, he formed more seals attacked.

"**Suiton: Suriyuudan no Jitsu**!"

Surprisingly, water shot up from the ground and formed the head of a dragon that opened its mouth and rushed Asuka. 'There must be a underground river or something below us...' Flying through her own seal, Asuka brought her hands together, pulling wind with it till it formed a ball.

"**Futon: Renkuudan**!"

The ball shot forward, ripping through the water dragon and towards the Taki-nin. Seeing the speeding wind sphere, he jumped over it, barley. When he landed he looked up, only to see air.

"Its over."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Asuka standing behind him ready to strike.

"Whore," he spat.

Asuka frowned and with a slash of her sword, sliced a long and deadly cut in the enemy's back. Before she could gloat however, he popped in a cloud of smoke.

"Kawarimi again?" she said but was answered with a scream.

The smoke cleared and Maaya now stood before her with the wound meant for her opponent.

"Maaya!" She heard Kyuusuke yell as he ran over to them.

"No..." Asuka went to help but stopped and looked to her side.

"That was a close one again baka," the leader said.

"Shut it," he said.

"Seems like we're short one person..."

"He's over there somewhere. Lets deal with these two first."

"Lets."

"Kyuusuke!" Asuka said. "Get ready."

"But Maaya-chan is-."

"We'll help her later! Right now we have to deal with these two."

"Right..." He grunted getting up, kunai at the ready.

"Oh... so your ready to play again?"

"I'm going to enjoy watching you scream in pain," Asuka seethed.

"Funny... I was about to say the same thing to you," the pervert grinned.

"We don't have time for this." Naruto growled charging.

"Kyuusuke!!"

The pervert grinned and threw a set of kunai at him as did the leader.

"**Kage Kunai no Jitsu**," they yelled in unison, turning 10 kunai into 50.

Kyuusuke dodged half the kunai, with ten missing all together, leaving 15 hits. The kunai all hit none vital spots, but still cut deep, hitting muscle and bone. Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't react in time as Kyuusuke delivered a punch to the leader's face, sending in to the ground.

Using the momentum from the punch, he turned around and with his other hand, stabbed his kunai into the other shinobi's shoulder all the way to the handle. He screamed in pain as it arm went limp, giving Naruto the chance to deliver a taijitsu combo that sent the enemy back towards Asuka.

Seeing a body fly towards her was enough to snap Asuka from her shock. Wasting now time, she side stepped the body and while it was still in the air, slashed with her sword. This time she hit her mark, placing a deep cut into his chest.

She looked over to where Naruto was, only to see him walking away from the leader, blood covering his hands.

"Kyuusuke?"

He walked past her and over to there fallen team mate, who had remained unconscious after the attack. Pulling a cloth and small container, he kneeled down and began cleaning the wound.

"How bad is it...?"

"I'm not a medic so I can tell," he said while he worked. "This ointment will seal the wound long enough for us to get her to a doctor. She'll be fine as long as we can get her out of here." He paused and looked her over. "Looks like her left arm and leg are broken... maybe even a few ribs..."

"I'll get the gear," she turned around and walked towards the gear.

However she didn't notice the pervert Taki-nin roll over till it was too late. She screamed in pain and a kunai was lodged into her leg. Instinct took over as she took her sword and stabbed it through his chest, killing him instantly.

"Dammit," she growled pulling out her blade.

"Let me take a look," Kyuusuke said looking at the wound.

"I dropped my guard..." she gasped. "Ass hole."

"I'm going to have to pull this out," he said looking at her.

"Do it," she said grabbing hold of his coat.

In a swift movement he pulled out the blade, getting a cry of pain from his team mate. After cutting the clothing open, he took out another cloth from his pouch and dressed her wound before the bleeding got out of hand.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll damn well walk out of this shit hole," she said as he helped her up.

"We'll leave the gear," he said walking over the Maaya, then gently placed her on his back. "You lead the way seeing you can track the air currents better then me."

"What about your wounds baka?"

"Trust me when I say they won't be a problem," he walked up to her. "Which way Asuka?"

"Hold on," she said taking a breath and closing her eyes. "The stronger air current is coming from this direction."

"Then lets get out of here."

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the long awaited chapter seven of Shuratenmei. But first I want to answer a few questions from those of you who kindly enough left reviews.

**Cybermage:** I haven't narrowed down the parings for Naruto, if any at all. There will be parings of other characters later on in the series however. As for Naruto's use of Suna jitsu, I say it now,there will be very little, if any jitsu's related so Suna.

**Hiroshima Namikaze:** A par of eyes? You think I'm going to reveal who that was now do you? Not for a while yet but I'll let you know when that comes around. As for his team standings, Kyuusuke's team is 'strong' but not the strongest. Also, like Cybermage asked before, parings are not final yet.

Well thats that for now, so please enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Naruto of its original characters. Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Yamato was not a very happy person at the moment. After the failed attempt to capture Uchiha Sasuke again, he was sent out on a solo mission the moment he got back. Upon his return a few days ago he was briefed on the situation regarding his former student Naruto.

Getting over the shock took a few moments before his current thoughts started running through his mind. Although his time was short with Naruto, he knew one thing for curtain, and that was Naruto wouldn't leave, no matter how much he was pushed.

Sakura's contribution startled him greatly, but only added to the questions he had to answer. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and a small smile formed on his face.

Remembering the times he was here with the young shinobi, he couldn't help but walk in and take a seat.

"Can I help you?" Came a with drawn voice.

Blinking in surprise, Yamato examined the usually happy ramen stand waitress Ayame. Her neat and maintained appearance was replaced by a worn-out , red eyed wreak. He knew the girl was a little close to Naruto, seeing she knew him sense he entered the academy, but this was a surprise.

"A bowl of miso ramen please," he said after a moment. "and a cup of tea while I wait."

She nodded and made her way to the back kitchen. As she vanished from view, her father came from the other side and to the front to see a customer.

"Did Ayame-chan take your order?"

"She did... though she seems like she has a lot on her mind..."

"She just came back from a vacation from our extended family..."

"...so I take it she took the news hard then..."

"She hasn't been like this sense her mother died..." the older man sighed.

"Having someone you see as a little brother run away from home is hard to accept..." Yamato said frowning.

"Run away," he snorted. "Rubbish. That boy loved this village more then anyone else, even after his hard life, he would give his own to save us all."

"I agree..." Yamato said raising an eyebrow.

"I knew something was off when he talked to me before left. I couldn't place what it was but after I heard a few conversations from the other customers..."

"He talked to you before he left? What he say?"

"That's the oddest thing... he said it was a mission but the masked shinobi escorting him didn't look like they wanted him to stop for anything."

"Masked shinobi... ANBU?"

"Yea that was them... they literally seemed to pull him out of the village."

Yamato frowned and rested his chin in his hand. Seemed his suspicions where confirmed, there was more going on then he realised. A shinobi must look at the underneath of the underneath after all.

* * *

Kyuusuke sat on the ground, opening his senses to alert him of any approaching shinobi. His jacket was used as a makeshift blanket for Maaya, who was sleeping by his side. The closest she came to consciousness was when she asked for some water, but quickly passed out from the pain afterwards.

Asuka was laying on her side with her back to him, asleep as well. From her last statement, they were a few hours away from the finish, but they needed there rest. So Kyuusuke found himself guarding his two team mates with all but his thoughts for company.

Just when he was about to grab a drink of water, a chill ran up his spine and into his head. As a precaution, he sent a few groups of Kage Bushin into the tunnel's so no one could get the jump on them.

Seemed that the clone in the western tunnel dispelled itself to sent information back to the original.

"Two Iwa teams uh... just our damn luck... " He said to himself then nudged Asuka. "Get up, where's going to have company."

"Urh..." she said getting into a sitting position. "How many?"

"Two Iwa teams."

"Shit. We need to move."

"Right," he said forming a seal and produced three Bushin.

"What are they for?"

"A distraction," he said as the clones were covered in smoke.

"**Henge no Jitsu**," they said.

When the smoke cleared, a replica of there team was standing at the ready.

"They should slow them down some," he said putting Maaya on his back. "Come on."

"Right."

* * *

"Its been months sense the Kyuubi has been seen," a shadowed figure said as he walked. "I'm beginning to lose my patience."

"We have two teams looking for him as we speak," a female voice said. "It's just a matter of time before we find him. After all, he no longer has Konoha to protect him."

"True, those fools threw away their greatest weapon," a second female voice said. "The question still stands to where he is hiding."

"Going by his profile all we have to do it wait for him to act, then he'll be ours and our goals will be that much closer to completion." Another man said.

* * *

"They're closing in," Kyuusuke said grunting. "How much further?"

"50 meters," Asuka said. "Take the next tunnel to the left."

She was riding on the back of a Kage Bushin that had scouted ahead of them when they were resting. Asuka argued at first but accepted the dire situation and sucked up her pride.

"How's Maaya doing?"

"She's getting a slight fever," he said leaping over a few rocks. "She'll need a medic soon." They were coming to another small chamber. "Directions?"

"Take the third from the right," she said.

Following her directions, they continued to run threw the tunnels. They ran into a few other teams alone the way but managed to slip by unnoticed. Finally, what seemed like weeks, they reached the surface.

It took a moment for there eyes to adjust to the sunlight again, but they were soon able to take in there surroundings.

They were at the entrance of a mining shaft that was over looking a large building in the centre of a clearing. It seemed that the whole building was surrounded by mining operations.

A gasp of pain from Maaya brought Kyuusuke out of his daze as he ran full out towards the building.

"Welcome and congratulations upon completing the second phase of the exam," a Iwa Chunnin said as they appeared at one of the many doors. "Looks like you had a run in with some uninvited quests."

"You could say that," Kyuusuke grunted. "We need a medic desperately."

"Of course," the man said opening the door. "The man inside will escort you to the resting quarters."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So that's what happened," Ashitaka frowned.

"Yes sensei," Kyuusuke and Asuka said.

The three were standing beside a bed that Maaya was currently asleep in. The doctors patched her up as best they could but they recommended that she not aggravate her injuries. Asuka wound was healed mostly now but she still walked with a bit of a limp.

"You did exception well given the situation," he said looking over at Maaya. "Keeping a level head in such a situation and not losing site of your goal while attending an injured team member." He looked back at his two standing students. "Get your rest. In 18 hours the second part of the exam will end."

"Yes sensei."

There captain left, leaving Kyuusuke and Asuka alone with Maaya. After several moments, Asuka turned and look a seat in a chair and looked at Kyuusuke with an unreadable expression.

"What?" He asked after a while.

"...Thanks..." she said looking away.

"... What was that?"

"...Don't make me say it again Kyuusuke," she grunted.

"Okay..." Kyuusuke blinked then took a seat in the other chair. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Using a Jounin level jitsu continuously and carrying her would be a pain," Asuka grinned, but he was all ready asleep. "Baka..." Closing her eyes, she took joined her team mates and slept for the first real time in days.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kyuusuke was standing in formation with Asuka and a very injured Maaya. The medics warned her to stay in bed but she knew if she didn't show up it would be disrespectful.

So, Suna's Team six stood at attention with seven other teams that happened to get through the mine. Along with his team, there was one a piece from Arashi, Kumo and Grass. However, the remaining four teams were all from Iwa.

Both the proctors of the exam were looking over them at the top of a large bolder that overlooked a large portion of the clearing. On their sides stood the captains of the team, awaiting further orders.

"Congratulations on completing the second part of the Chunnin exams," the nameless proctor said looking at them all with a grin. "You are the representation of your villages power, thus representing the power of your home countries. They should be proud to have crafted such fine instrument of war."

"However," Hitomi continued placing her arms behind her back. "As much as I would like to see you all participate in the finals, there is a slight problem."

"What he talking about?" Asuka frowned.

"There's to many of us," Kyuusuke frowned.

"There are too many of you left," the proctor continued. "The final test is a one on one combat scenario where you fight in front of the leaders and future rulers of this land. Thus, there time is valuable and can't be wasted."

"What's going on?" Maaya asked.

"There will be a preliminary before we can continue," he continued. "The test has been decided to be a battle Royal between the remaining teams."

"Those of you that are unable to participate due to fatigue or serious injury maybe chose to drop out now. Know that doing so you are not bringing shame to you and your village for you have fought valiantly and strong."

"Maaya," Asuka said looking at her team mate.

"I can't just leave you guys..."

"We can handle it Maaya. There's no point in hurting yourself further."

"But?"

"Maaya," Kyuusuke looked at her. "There's no shame in dropping out now."

"Asuka-san... Kyuusuke-san..."

"We won't fail," Kyuusuke said giving her the thumbs up. "Asuka and I will get the the finals and win this thing for you and Suna. That's a promise."

Asuka showed a small smile and nodded in agreement. Maaya looked at her two team mates and place her gaze on the ground. After a few seconds she nodded her head and raised her hand.

"I withdraw," she said and walked away.

As she left, Kyuusuke frowned and clenched his fists in anger. Noticing her team mate change in attitude she was going to voice her opinion when he interrupted her. "No more fooling around Asuka." He said looking at her. "This is for Maaya now, not our personal gain. I'll watch our back, you watch mine got it?"

"Like I need you watching my back Kyuusuke no baka," she crossed her arms then grinned. "Either way we're going to mope the floor with there skulls."

Naruto nodded and placed his attention on the proctors once again who were waiting for the stragglers to leave. In the end it was Maaya along with one Arashi-nin who was helped off the field by a medic and two Iwa-nin.

"Is that all?" Hitomi asked getting no reply. "Very well, each remaining team will be assigned a proctor. They will decided when you're unable to fight any further. If you are unable to move, are knocked out and dare I say even killed... well you get the idea. Follow your proctors to your start point and await for the start. The match will last as long as needed till the desired amount of candidates is met."

As they all separated, Kyuusuke noticed that a Arashi-nin signalled a Kumo-nin, ending in a nod from both of them.

"You see that Asuka?"

"Kumo and Arashi?"

"Yea, looks like Alliances are starting to form."

"This is going to be interesting," she said preparing herself. "You ready for this baka?"

"You know me," he said cracking his knuckles.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Suna team 6, are you ready?" The proctor asked.

"Yes."

"Team ready!" The proctor shouted as did the other proctors.

"Very well," the proctor grinned and raised his hand.

"BEGIN!"

Kyuusuke and Asuka watched as countless jitsu's, kunai and shrunken flying around the battle field hitting shinobi, bushin and various other things. Before they could rush forward, a team of Iwa-nin charged them throwing various blades at them.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jitsu**!"

"**Futon: Daitoppa**!"

The combined attack gave the fire balls from Kyuusuke a speed burst and added power from the gust of wind provided by Asuka. The Iwa nin were caught off guard from the surprise combination. The attack hit one of them full on as he began putting the flames out, Asuka attacked.

"**Kamaitachi no Jitsu**!" Asuka slashed her sword, sending arks of cutting wind forward.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**!"

A wall formed in front of the Iwa team, blocking the attack with great damage to the wall. Feeling the ground move below him, Naruto grabbed Asuka and jumped into the air just as 3 sets of hands tried to pull them down with a failed **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jitsu**.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jitsu**!"

Kyuusuke shot the giant ball of fire at the ground, scolding everything it touched. As they descended, Asuka unsheathed both her swords after doing her hand seals.

"**Kamaitachi no Jitsu**!"

The wind blew away the smoke covering the field and diced the surrounding ground with countless slashes. In the center of a smoldering crater were the broken bodies of three Iwa-nin, which the proctors looked over. Nodding to each other the signaled a medic team that carried away the shinobi.

"Iwa Team 13 all defeated," the proctor said.

Kyuusuke and Asuka turned to examine the battle field and noticed that the Arashi and Kumo team had joined forces. By the looks of it the Kumo team was down one member while the Arashi was down to only one.

There were surrounded by seven of the remaining Iwa team who were using there Doton jitsu's to try and isolate each shinobi.

"Shall we?" Asuka asked.

"Lets," Kyuusuke said pulling out a full set of kunai in each hand.

Kyuusuke threw his kunai at the closest Iwa-nin's which were propelled by a **Zankuuha no Jitsu**. Two of the Iwa-nin where hit while the others dodged and prepared to attack. Taking there queue, the two Kumo-nin threw a few kunai attached to wire and sent a current of a nameless Raiton jitsu into the Iwa-nin.

As they did this the Arashi-nin forced a Iwa-nin away from the group and headed towards Naruto's position.

Asuka parried a set of shrunken thrown at her with her sword while Kyuusuke caught the one thrown at him and sent them back at the enemy. As they dodged the attack, Asuka and Naruto kicked there enemies into each other along with the Arashi who forced the third Iwa nin to them.

They noticed that at Arashi-nin was going threw a complex set of hand seals when Hitomi raised her voice.

"Enough! The mach has officially ended!"

The Gennin stopped there attacks, but kept there guard up.

"Well done all of you," she said as the medics entered the field and took away the wounded. "Will the remaining candidates place step forward."

Looking wirily at each other, Kyuusuke and Asuka walked forward tell they and the others were standing in front of the proctors.

"When your name is called step forward and pull a slip of paper out of the box," Hitomi said grinning. "This is place you in the order for the main matches."

"Kurogami Asuka," said a Chunnin.

Asuka stepped forward and placed her hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the Chunnin.

"Nami Kaji."

The remaining Arashi-nin stepped forward and placed his hand in the box. He was taller then Kyuusuke with a hair style like Sasuke but brown with dark blue eyes that were the same colour as his pants. His black shirt was covered in a brown coat that ended at his shins.

"Taya."

The remanning girl from Iwa stepped forward. She was as tall as Asuka with brown hair the same length. She was wearing a two piece black dress consisting of a long sleeve shirt and a matching skirt. Her forehead protector was on her head.

"Ryozo."

A Kumo nin stepped forward and grabbed a slip of paper. Like Kyuusuke, his face was covered by a black mask that covered his hole head hiding his hair. He was dressed in a skin tight smoke jump suit with silver shin guards and bracers. He wore his headband as a belt.

"Shirokado Makoto."

Makoto had a laid back look on his face with semi-messy red hair and black eyes. He wore a par of black pants with a white shirt. His hair is tied into a breaded pony tail that ends at his neck and his bangs reach his chin. He wore his headband on his head with a black cloth.

"Yori."

Yori was a average looking teen with short black hair wearing a leather vest with par of off white pants. He wore no foot ware and had a pare of leather bracers on his arms. He wore his forehead protector off centre from his head.

"Toshi."

The final Iwa nin was wearing a brown shirt with matching pants. He would have passed for a simple civilian if it was for the forehead protector tied around his neck.

"Kyuusuke."

Kyuusuke stepped forward and pulled the last piece of paper out of the box even though it wasn't needed. A few seconds later, the Chunnin held out a scroll with the match listings and called them out.

"Match 1: Makoto of Kumo vs. Kaji of Arashi."

"Match 2: Yori of Iwa vs. Asuka of Suna."

"Match 3: Taya of Iwa vs. Ryozo of Kumo."

"Match 4: Toshi of Iwa vs. Kyuusuke of Suna."

"The final matches will being in 5 weeks time," The proctor said. "Until then do as you wish. Your sensei's will take you back to the village. See you all in 5 weeks."

With that they vanished in a cloud of smoke and the teams left with there sensei's to begin there training for the final match.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

All right people here is the long awaited chapter 8. Sorry its been a while but I have a few projects on my plate at the moment and its hard to find time to take care of them all. First lets go over some of your comments.

**Krakengirl**: At this moment I don't plan on Naruto having a kekki genkai. In my opinion he's all ready got enough power himself and the kyuubi as a back up. But who know, I might think of something down the road.

**Hiroshima Namikaze**: his name is spelled like that, thats how i intended it.

**Kaminokaze**: I haven't narrowed it down to a paring yet for Naruto but Asuka is one of the stronger possiblilties.

I will say this now thought, here are the following "**possible**" candidates for him so far:

**Temari**

**Sakura**

**Asuka**

**Maaya**

**OCC**

**Hinata**

Like I said I haven't really gave it much thought, probably soon when I get the details of a few other things out of the way. I just would like to add that I'm looking for a pre-reader or two, seeing that my grammer skills are that of a third grader on some days. So if anyone is up for the position I'd be grateful.

* * *

The Yondaime Tsuchikage, master of Doton, and said to be the creator of a dozen jitsu's. He was a seasoned fighter, no where near the age of the Hokage, and not as young as the Kazekage but a medium between the two. His dark blond hair poked out from under his kage hat with a green symbol for Earth on it. His blue eyes, hidden from view, were looking over a document that was on his desk. 

A small frown appeared on his brow, as he continued to read the reports from the proctors of the Chunnin exams. There reports were deeply troubling, and if right, would mean serious trouble in the future. Turning around in his chair he looked out the window at the city below.

"Tsuchikage-sama," an ANBU appear in the centre of the room.

"What is it?" He asked,

"I have the latest report on the Suna, Arashi and Kumo teams." The man said placing the document on the table.

"Is that all?"

"No sir," he said. "Upon further review of the files acquired from our agents, we have yet to uncover any mission files involving Sakabu no Kyuusuke prior to three years ago nor has his name been issued in any other mission statement."

"I see," he said turning towards the shinobi. "What's your personal opinion."

"They're hiding something Tsuchikage-sama. This Kyuusuke is no Gennin from what I've seen."

"What would you place his skills level at?"

"High Chunnin possibly Jounin level."

"Hmm."

The Kage began looking at the reports placed on the table, as well as the pictures that were taken. After going over the whole file, he looked up to see the ANBU was standing there waiting for orders.

"Increase the security around the tournament," he said. "Have the boarder patrols change there intervals and put the Jounin's on alert."

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama."

The ANBU vanished into the floor, leaving the Kage alone in his office, looking over the files before him once again.

"Tsuchikage-sama," A Chunnin entered the office. "The Kazekage and his escort have arrived and are awaiting your presence."

"Very well," he said getting up.

* * *

"Where the HELL is that no good son of a BITCH!!!" 

"Asuka-san!"

"I'm sure he'll be here in time..."

Ashitaka was standing with Asuka and Maaya in front of an entrance to the stadium where the finals were taking place. The said stadium was located inside of a giant geo-front located under the city. The city on the ground level was a cover for the real city located underground.

The real Iwagakure no Sato was between the size of Suna and Konoha. Covering the ceiling of the large cave was a major collection of the glowing crystal that was in the cave of the second exams.

In the past month, Maaya's injures had healed, save for her broken bones. She was currently wearing a cream kimono provided by the hospital as she supported herself with a crutch.

"We haven't seen the guy in a month! A MONTH! What could be have possibly been so important that he disappears for a FUCKING month!"

"He's obviously been training," there sensei said. "Seeing I've been training you, he's gone off and trained himself."

"Why'd you focus on Asuka-san sensei?" Maaya asked. "It doesn't seen fair to Kyuusuke-san."

"It was a direct order from the Kazekage."

"Kazekage-sama?" The two girls said.

"Why in the hell would he give an order like that?"

"Because Kyuusuke is the kind of guy that can take care of himself when it comes to training."

The three members of Team 6 turned and looked at a tall man standing there with a large grin on his face. He was wearing a two piece black suit with a circler symbol on his chest. There were five scroll secured to his belt that two bags that contained shireken, bomb tags and wire.

"Kankuro-san!" Maaya said.

"I take it that the Kazekage has arrived?"

"He has," Kankuro said. "He and Temari are meeting with the Tsuchikage right now."

"Kankuro-san," Maaya stepped forward. "What did you mean when you said Kyuusuke-san can train himself?"

"I've known Kyuusuke sense I was a Gennin," he simply shrugged. "And I know one thing for sure, its that if his mind is set on something, then absolutely nothing will stop him."

"Then why is he still a gennin if you've known him for so long?" Asuka frowned.

"That is something your going to have to hear from Kyuusuke. Its not my place to go around talking about the guys past without his permission."

"What happened?" Maaya asked.

"All I can say is that its really bad," Kankuro said and walked towards the stadium. "Come on, Kyuusuke will be here in time for his match, but if we keep talking here then you'll be late for yours."

* * *

Asuka now found herself with the other Chunnin candidates in the arena under the gaze of few thousand spectators. In the kage box sat the Tsuchikage with Gaara at his side and another person in Kage robs in yellow. 

That had to be the Raikage. He was taller then the two other kages' with long spiky red hair and green eyes. With them were the two proctors from the first parts of the Exam as well as Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey you."

Asuka blinked and looked to her side to see one of the Kumo-nins looking at her. His face looks calm and lazy and his black eyes looked at her without a care in the world.

"My name is Kurogami Asuka," she said crossing her arms. "Your... Makoto right?"

"Yea," he said looking around. "I was wondering where that Kyuusuke guy was. Did he get hurt or something?"

"Hell if I know. Teme went off without telling us where a month ago and haven't heard from him sense. That guy can really piss me off."

"Right," he said walking away. "Good luck in your fight."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own fight?" She frowned.

"Yea yea," he said waving a hand. "Don't blink or you'll miss all the good parts."

"Isn't he a bit cocky?" Toshi laughed.

"More like confident," Yori said with his eyes closed. "He should be a good fight."

"Yea right."

"Zip it," a Iwa Jounin said. "Tsuchikage-sama is about to address the crowd."

Everyone turned there attention to the Kage box to see the Tsuchikage stand and walk to the edge of the balcony.

"Greetings all around," he said in a booming voice. "It pleases me to see all of you today. Before you are the shinobi worthy of being Chunnin. I welcome you all and hope that you'll be pleased with the matches. With that said, I start the beginning of the final exams."

The crowd cheered in approval as two names appeared on old fashions display board.

"Makoto Shirokado of Kumo vs. Kaji Nami of Arashi" The jounin yelled. "All other fighters please move to the observation booth."

As the remaining fighters left the battlefield, the two shinobi stared themselves down. Even after they jounin announced the beginning of the match they continued to look at each other.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Toshi asked. "They're wasting time." 

"Is it some kind of jitsu?" Taya suggested.

"No," Ryozo laughed. "Its an unspoken tradition between our village and Arashi."

"And that is...?" Asuka asked.

* * *

Down on the field, the two continued to stare at each other with such intensity (Kaji was, Makoto kept a passive look) that a trail of lightning could almost be seen between them. Finally, after several long minutes, They raised there fists in the air and brought them down. 

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They said in unison.

Everyone in the surrounding area full over save for the Raikage and Ryozo.

* * *

"We've been waiting for seven FUCKING minutes for THAT!!!" Asuka shouted. 

"Tradition," Ryozo shrugged.

* * *

Back on the battle field Kaji lowered his head in defeat. 

"Scissors beats paper." Makoto grinned. "I get first dibs."

"Fine go ahead," Kaji closed his eyes.

* * *

"What's he -?" Taya said.

* * *

Makoto reared back his fist and sent Kaji flying back five meters.

* * *

"Winner of Rock, Paper, Scissors gets first hit," Ryozo explained. "I guess I should have told that Arashi nin that Makoto always wins in that game." 

"You guys are crazy you know that?" Asuka said getting nods of approval from the others. Up in the Kage box the Raikage was explaining the same thing to the others. It appeared that it started seven years ago when the two villages were offered the same mission from the Lightning Lord. "Not wanting a war to break out between us he simply offered that challenge and well we didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"... interesting..." Gaara said as his family forced a smile.

* * *

"Shall we?" Makoto asked shaking his fist. 

"Sure," Kaji said getting up rubbing his cheek. "You have to hit me that hard?"

"And insult your village by not taking you seriously?"

"Sure use that excuse," Kaji took a fighting stance. "Shall we?"

"I suppose we let them wait long enough," Makoto took a stance and charged.

The two began fighting in Taijitsu aided with Kunai. They circled each other dodging there attacks, bending around them, blocking. Every now and then a blow would be delivered but it would be shrugged off. Finally the jumped back several meters and flew through seals.

"**Raiton: Raikou Bakuha No Jitsu**" Kaji called as he began shooting lightning from his fingers at Makoto

"**Raiton: Raikyuu**" Makoto said.

A ball of electricity formed in his hand that started blue and changed to yellow. When he through it at Kaji, it was the size of his head and moved at shocking speeds. Before it reached its target though, Kaji shot a **Raiton: Raikou Bakuha No Jitsu** which caused it to explode.

Using the cover from the smoke Makoto threw a dozen shireken at Kaji who deflected the projectiles with his kunai. When the dust cleared, Kaji lost sight of Makoto.

"Where the hell-?"

Suddenly a pare of hands shot up from the ground and pulled him down.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jitsu** successful." Makoto grinned forming more seals. "**Raiton: Sekoi Boruto No Jitsu**."

Sparks started to form into the air and gather into his hand, forming a orb of light with blue currents travelling around it. He then dropped it onto Kaji's head, causing an explosion to cover a three foot radius.

Gasps could be heard in the crowd, thinking that the boy was killed, however they were mistaken. The dust settled and there was a destroyed log in the ground. Gaining his senses, he turned around only to be kicked in the face.

Pushing his advantage, Kaji began beating the crap out of Makoto with his knees, elbows and fists. After a truly painful looking combo, Kaji kicked him into the air and jumped up after him.

"No hard feelings," he said closing his eyes and gathering chakra.

He kicked Makoto as hard as he could to the ground resulting with a sick crunch sound. Still in the air, Kaji opened his eyes and called his attack.

"**Raiton: Kumo Dageki no Jitsu**."

Kaji's body glowed with lightning currents and in a streak of yellow and black, crashed down onto Makoto. The result was a giant explosion, sending arcs of lightning into the arena, missing the audience.

When the dust settled, Kaji stood at the edge of a large crater, obviously out of breath. The crowd began to cheer, but it was short lived when Makoto was no ware in the crater.

"What the?"

"Looking for me?"

Kaji turned around only to be punched to his right. Before he could counter, Makoto blurred and then he was hit on his right again. This happened for several seconds before he was kicked into the crater.

"**Raiton: Bindingu Rensa Raikou No Jitsu**" Makoto calls.

Lightning shot from his arms and formed into chains that wrapped around Kaji. The jitsu shocked him into submission but still tried to free himself.

"Just give up," Makoto said. "Your out of chakra and that last attack you used broke a few of your ribs."

"Go to hell..."

"Very well then," Makoto sighed charging forward. "**Raiton: Hekireki No Yaiba**."

A bolt of lightning came crashing down and formed a blade on his right arm. Before the Jounin could intervene, Makoto aimed for Kaji's chest, only to stop just as he passed out.

Makoto stood there for a few seconds before he stepped back and deactivated the jitsu.

"Winner, Makoto Shirokado!"

* * *

"Looks like I was right about him," Yori said grinning. 

"Yea Yea," Toshi asked then looked to his left. "Think you could stare at his ass more obviously Taya?"

"Jealous Toshi-teme?" she spat. "Why don't you go back to the brothel and whoo your fan club."

"At least they're pleasant to be around unlike some people," he said getting sent through the wall.

"Ass hole."

"Would Asuka Kurogami of Suna and Yori of Iwa please make your way to the field at this time."

"Guess that's you and me big guy," Asuka said jumping over the edge.

"Don't hurt her too much Yori," Taya grinned.

"No promises," he said sinking into the ground.

* * *

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing that everyone has been waiting forever for this chapter, I'm shut up and get right to it. I'd like to thank all my readers for their support and hope to continue to thrill you.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Asuka stood at the ready with a hand on one of her swords gazing at her opponent. Yori stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed, making no move sense he rose from the ground.

"Begin!"

"**Zankuuha no Jitsu**!"

Asuka wasted no time and sent a gust of wind at Yori who stood there and took the hit. There was no indication what so ever that the attack phased him.

"**Zankuuha no Jitsu**!"

Asuka tired again, but like last time there was no effect.

"All right then," she said frowning. "Try this! **Futon: Renkuudan**!"

The more powerful wind attack went flying at Yori, who simply let the attack hit him full on in a giant explosion of wind and dust. When it cleared, a broken statue stood in Yori's place that was in the process of crumbling.

"Tsuchi Bushin?" Asuka gasped.

"You left your guard down," a voice whispered in her ear.

Bringing out her sword, she spun around as fast as possible and cut Yori in half. It turned out that this as Tsuchi Bushin as well.

"Hmm," Yori said from all around. "You disappoint me."

More clones appeared, over three dozen or more, all around her. Not liking the situation she was in, Asuka drew her second sword and got ready. The attack came from all sides as the bushin's charged forward.

Spinning on her heel, Asuka used her superior agility and kenjitsu to keep the bushin's from attacking her. However, there seemed to be no end to them, as wave after wave attacked.

"Come out here and fight me you coward," she said cutting the head off another bushin.

"Your not worth the effort," a reply came from below her.

A pillar of stone shot from the ground, and hit her square in the chin. While in the air, a Tsuchi bushin axe kicked her to the ground to land painfully on the pillar.

"How can something so weak exist?" Yori asked appearing from the ground.

"I'll show you weak..." she hissed out.

She went to stab Yori who grabbed her hand and squeezed. Asuka growled in pain and went to use her other sword, to have it stopped by a Tsuchi bushin.

"Disappointing," Yori sighed. "Hopefully that other Suna-nin won't be as pathetic as you are."

"I'm sure I'll be more then enough!" Using chakra to amplify her strength, Asuka freed her arms and stabbed Yori, who turned out to be another bushin. "Where are you teme?"

"Right here," he said popping up from the ground. "Guess I can toy with you a bit more."

"Teme!!" She charged.

Yori pulled out a pare of kunai and began deflecting her blows. This continued for five more minutes till both parties left back and stared at each other.

"I'm afraid we're out of time," Yori said. "Shall we finish this with one more attack?"

"Fine by me," she growled going threw her hand seals. "Try and dodge this attack. **Daikamaitachi no Jitsu**!"

A giant storm of cutting wind began destroying at opposite half of the arena while Yori stood there and took the attack head on. When the attack died down, Yori stood unharmed.

"Impossible," Asuka gasped trying to catch her breath. "There isn't a scratch on you... there's no way!"

"**Doton: Iwa no Yoroi**," Yori shrugged as dirt began falling off him.

Before Asuka could move, Yori punched the ground, causing it to break up and move forwards. All she could do was bring her arms up and hope to block.

The rocks sent her flying backwards as she hit the wall and was half covered under a few boulders. Walking over to the pile, Yori stomped his foot, making the rocks fall away, revealing an unconscious Asuka.

"Asuka Kurogami is unable to battle," the Jounin said. "Winner, Yori of Iwa."

* * *

"I'm impressed," the Tsuchikage said to Gaara. "That's the longest I've seen Yori fight an opponent."

"Thank you for your complements Tsuchikage-dono," Gaara nodded. "However, believe me when I say that isn't all our village has to offer."

"You speak of Kyuusuke do you not?" Tsuchikage said getting the attention of the Raikage.

"Ah I've heard reports of this Sakabu no Kyuusuke," he said. "Makoto tells me he is a shinobi of high calibre."

"Really now?" Gaara raised a brow. "Not even a Chunnin and Kyuusuke is getting the acknowledgement of two Kages."

"I didn't see him at the opening ceremony though," the Raikage frowned. "I hope all is well Kazekage-dono."

"Kyuusuke is on his way and will be here for his match rest assured," Tsuchikage said simply.

"Good," Raikage said looking back to the arena as Ryozo and Taya entered.

* * *

"How is she doctor?" Ashitaka asked the medic team.

"She'll be out for a few hours," the woman explained. "Chakra exhaustion, multiple cuts and scraps. She'll make a full recovery."

"Amazing though," another medic said. "She last that long against Yori of all people. I'm shock he didn't simply finish her off right at the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Ashitaka asked.

"I mean that Yori has always sense his Academy days finished his fights in three minutes or less. From what I head she lasted almost twenty!"

* * *

"That was just pathetic..." Makoto sighed.

The next fight was over in less then ten seconds. Ryozo had thrown a set of kunai marked with explosive tags at Taya. However, it seemed that the tags were defective and exploded the moment he threw them. Looking to his side, he could see a vein throb on Taya's head as she tried to calm down.

"Well I can say your next opponent will be more suitable for you," Makoto said.

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling I got," he shrugged.

"Whatever," she said looking him over. "Care to go get something to eat?"

"Aren't you interested in the next fight?"

"That teme can rot in the pits of hell for all I care," she said placing her arms on her hips. "Besides, I'll be needing all the strength I can get to fight this Kyuusuke."

"All right," he said following Taya out.

* * *

"Would Kyuusuke of Suna and Toshi of Iwa please make your way to the arena," the Jounin said.

"Can you just disqualify him all ready," Toshi sighed. "I could be at the brothels you know..."

"I don't want to hear about it..." the Jounin said.

"But come on!"

"I said-."

A body suddenly came flying in from the observation deck and landed in front of Toshi and the Jounin. Blinking in confusion, the watched as the mass got up and pointed angry at the direction he came.

"What the hell was that for you jack ass!!" Kyuusuke yelled.

"You should be thanking me," Makoto said eating a piece of dango. "You would have been disqualified if I hadn't gotten you here just now."

"I would have been fine! You didn't even let me finish my ramen!"

* * *

Gaara sighed as his sister and brother chuckled at Kyuusuke.

"Ramen?" the Tsuchikage blinked.

"It happens to be Kyuusuke's favourite food."

"... I see..."

* * *

"You were going to be late cause you were eating RAMEN!!" Toshi yelled. "What kind of shinobi are you?"

"Your one to talk," the Jounin snorted. "You ready to get this thing started?"

"Come on lets get this over with," Kyuusuke said dusting himself off.

"Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

Toshi charged forward and began delivering combo after combo of strikes at Kyuusuke. After several minutes of beating the crap out of each other, they parted and took a breather.

"Your pretty good," Toshi said cracking his neck.

"That's what I'm told," Kyuusuke laughed. "Sorry but I think we're wasting time. Shall we continue?"

"Sure," Toshi said making seals. "**Katon: Fukumen Jouki No Jitsu**!"

Toshi stomped his foot on the ground making it crack. The crack then continued to move towards Naruto when a flame emerged and rushed him. Kyuusuke dodged the attack and went threw his own seals.

"Allow me to show you a real fire skill." Kyuusuke said. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jitsu**!"

Toshi was so shocked by the size of the fire ball be was barley able to dodge the attack and the explosion that followed. However, turning to attack Kyuusuke, he was hit multiple times by gusts of wind that looked like birds flying in the sky.

"**Futon: Kakuu Tori Rendan,**" Kyuusuke said forming more seals. "Now time for the finisher. "**Futon: Renkuudan**!"

Kyuusuke sent seven sphere of wind at Toshi, each resulting in a direct hit that sent him to the ground. Watching as Toshi got to his feet, Kyuusuke couldn't help but grin.

"You can still move... impressive."

"Did you have to use that last jitsu?" Toshi groaned. "That hurt like a bitch."

"This is the Chunnin exam you know?"

"Whatever," Toshi sighed and raised his hand. "I forfeit."

"Uh? What for?"

"Well despite that I'm tired and not really wanting to get the shit kicked out of me. But I got to get back to my girls you know..."

"Don't tell me your a pervert..."

"No, I just love woman," Toshi said walking away.

"Well that was disappointing..." Kyuusuke sighed as the crowd cheered.

"Take your victory," the Jounin said as the Tsuchikage got up.

"Congratulations to the winners of the first round," he said smiling. "Though a few of the matches were no as impressive as some, I remind everyone that the remaining contestants shall impress you immensely."

* * *

"Ah so this is where you all are. I was wondering why you weren't at my match."

Kyuusuke found himself standing in a hospital room where Ashitaka, Maaya and Asuka were residing. Asuka was still unconscious, much to Kyuusuke's delight. He really didn't feel like getting yelled at, at the moment.

"Kyuusuke-san!" Maaya gasped. "Shouldn't you get at the arena? Your match should be starting soon."

"It was over rather quickly. How are your injuries?"

"T-There fine," she smiled adjusting her crutch. "I should be back on missions in no time."

"Good to hear. Ashitaka-sensei," Kyuusuke bowed.

"Kyuusuke," Ashitaka nodded. "When you wander off by yourself, can you at least write a letter or something."

"I was kinda busy... Training you know..."

"You and I are going to have a talk with the Kazekage when we get home is that clear young man?"

"Sure," Kyuusuke shrugged. "Asuka and Maaya are going to be included to. There are a few things all three of you need to know."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me as to what?"

"Not really. Anyway I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go. Wish me luck."

Before either could reply, be disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I've got to learn that," Maaya said.

* * *

"I'm gone for how long and you all ready total the place..."

Kyuusuke had made it back to the arena to find the field practically destroyed. There were chunnin and Jounin on the field, using Doton jitsu's to repair everything.

"You missed one hell of a match bright eyes," Taya said from her seat. "Yori and that Makoto fellow did all that."

"In what ten minutes..."

"Yea," she grinned. "You can go ahead and throw our match if you don't want to face Yori gaki."

"What and miss a good warm up."

"Hmmm," she studied him. "I could say the same bright eyes. Don't hold back on me cause I'm a woman."

"Err..."

"Kukuku," she smiled. "How about we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Kyuusuke asked.

"How about if I win you take that mask and bandana off..."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea..." Kyuusuke said looking to the distance. "What do I get if I win?"

"Oh so confident uh," she said thinking. "What's your natural element?"

"Wind," Naruto said. "and Fire."

"Two?" she blinked. "Not to bad bright eyes. I don't got any of those unfortunately. I got a Doton if that helps you."

"I could use a Doton Jitsu..." Kyuusuke said rubbing his chin.

"I'll throw in three more for a date," she smiled.

"Oh trust me," Kyuusuke sighed. "You'll be making such a big deal about what I look like a date will be the last thing running through your head."

'_**Like trying to kill us on the spot**_.' Kyuubi supplied.

'_Shut up._'

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," she smiled getting up. "Shall we give the audience a good match?"

"But I thought I had to fight you before Yori?" Kyuusuke laughed.

"Oh your going to pay for that," she slugged him in the arm.

"Sorry for the delay," The Tsuchikage said from the top box. "Will Kyuusuke of Suna and Taya of Iwa please enter the arena."

"I want a nice clean fight that wont result in the destruction of the arena," the Jounin said.

"No promises," Taya said sweetly taking a stance.

"I'll try and keep that in mind while she tries and kill me."

"Begin."

"I'll try not and damage the goods for our date," she smiled sweetly throwing a large about of kunai and shireken at him.

Surprised by the high amount of projectiles, Kyuusuke barley dodged them all in time to block Taya's heel aimed for his head. Grabbing her foot, Kyuusuke threw her over his shoulder, which she recovered from.

Charging each other they exchanged blows for five minutes till Naruto formed seals and attacked.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jitsu**!"

Kyuusuke sent multiple fire balls at Taya who managed to dodge them all and formed her own attack.

"**Doton: Iwa Rendan no Jitsu**!"

Taya sent a dozen boulders at Kyuusuke who did his best to dodge but had to destroy a few with either a kick or punch. With the shattered bolder remains in the air still, Kyuusuke launched them back with a "**Zankuuha no Jitsu**!"

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**!"

Taya got the wall of Earth up in time just as the attack slammed into it, taking away a good chunk of the wall. It didn't last much longer as Kyuusuke smashed through and attacked.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jitsu**!"

Taya dodged the attack and the explosion then went after Kyuusuke with another combo of Taijitsu. After five more minutes, she jumped back to catch her breath.

"How are you not tired.." she gasped.

"High stamina," Kyuusuke grinned. "You going to last any longer?"

"I got one more trick up I can use..." she said forming seals. "**Doton: Gosunkungi Heki no Jitsu**!"

Kyuusuke looked down on the ground to see dozens of spiked shaped rocks pop up and impale him on the spot. Taya reared back in shock, she didn't intend to use that much chakra on the attack. Just as she was about to help, he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That was close," Kyuusuke said putting a kunai to her throat. "I almost didn't get out of that one."

"Teme," she said sighing. "I thought I killed you."

"Sorry but take a number. I got a few dozen people after my head. Anyway, you wanna try and kill me again or are we done?"

"I'm done," she said raising her hand.

"Winner, Kyuusuke of Suna."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings once again! Before I get to the chapter, there is a question I'd like to answer first.

**Krakengirl:** is_ Futon: Renkuudan_ a jutsu Naruto/Kyuusuke made up?

Response: No, its not a Naruto/Kyuusuke original. The jitsu was originally used by Shukaku during the Oto/Suna invasion of Konoha. Seeing it as a good basic wind jitsu, I decided to use it in my story. Originally I was going to use it as a family jitsu for Asuka and her Clan but decided against it. They all ready have a kenjitsu style as well as a taijitsu style.

Thank you for the question and I hope I can answer others in the future (without giving away the story). Now with that out of the way, I give you chapter 10 of the Shuratenmei series. Please enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests," the Tsuchikage announced. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce again for the final match, Iwagakaru no Sato's Yori!"

The audience erupted in a storm of cheers as the dark haired teen rose out of the ground and nodded his head at the Tsuchikage. Despite his use of various Doton jitsu and fighting, there was no evidence of his prior fights on his person what so ever, no cuts, bruises, or torn clothes.

"His opponent," the kage continued. "All the way from the land of wind, is Sunagakaru no Sato's, Kyuusuke!"

Once again, the crowd cheered as Kyuusuke used the Shushin no jitsu and appeared in the ring in front of his opponent. Unlike Yori, he showed a small amount of signs of his last fight with Tayana, thought it was only a dirt mark or two. Despite that, he seemed complete unfazed and ready to fight as he looked up to the kage box and gave everyone a thumbs up.

* * *

"Care to take any bets?" The Tsuchikage asked his guests politely.

Currently the three kages were enjoying a few drinks, in preperation for the last fight. Gaara, being the person he was, politely declined the offer for saki and took some water instead.

Standing beside him was his brother and sister in their battle clothes. Despite being on friendly terms, all the kages had body guard present in the booth. Sense the incident in Konoha, all the kages never traveled without Jounin or ANBU escorts.

"I see little point in the matter," the Raikage yawned.

"Oh humor me old friend, besides its been a while sense we had a wager."

"The last time I recall the amount was that of a common A rank mission."

"Such a shame. What say you Kazekage-dono? Interested?"

Gaara, looked away from the ring and turned his gaze to the older man. They held there looks for a few seconds till Gaara looked back to the ring and took a sip of water.

"What do you have in mind?" Gaara said surprising the others.

"Thats more like it," the man grinned. "I was beginning to feel out of place up here."

"Oh that would be a shame," Raikage grinned taking a sip from his glass."So," Tsuchikage continued, ignoring the other man. "What shall we wager?"

"100 gold," Gaara spoke making his sibilings gasp.

"Gaara what are you-?"

Gaara held up his hand, silencing his brother, as he focused his attention on the Tsuchikage. "So? What say you Tsuchikage-dono?"

"Finally," the man laughed, slapping his knee. "Someone with some guts. See Raikage-dono, the boy has the spirit!"

"Leave me out of this please," he sighed. "And don't even think about roping in my subordinates either."

"Fine be that way," the blond sighed focusing on Gaara again. "100 uh? sounds reasonable. I'll take that bet. I take it that you pick Kyuusuke?"

"But of course," Gaara said.

* * *

"Fighters to the ready," the Jounin said as the teens prepared. "Begin!"

Kyuusuke simply stood there as Yori sank into the ground again, vanishing from sight. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Kyuusuke formed a single hand seal and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Huh!" Maaya gasped. "Where'd they go?"

She was currently sitting with the rest of the crowd with her sensei. After missing the first two fights, they decided to leave Asuka to recover and watch the last match.

"A shinobi has many skills Maaya," Ashitaka said. "I'm not talking about the three combat basics: Tai, Gen, and Ninjitsu. The one I'm talking about stealth."

"Stealth?"

"Right," he continued. "You see a shinobi's main roll is to accomplish the mission and get out with as few people to see you as possible. Stealth is a key weapon in a shinobi's arsenal, and if trained properly, can be deadlier then any poison or jitsu."

Seeing her still somewhat confused face, he continued. "Right now Kyuusuke and Yori are basically playing a game of hide and seek."

"And if they find each other?"

"Just watch."

* * *

By now the audience was starting to get a little annoyed as were some of the feudal lords. However, before they started to voice their complaints in large amounts, the ground exploded upwards in a giant fireball.

The entire area was covered with smoke and dust from the explosion, screening the arena in a haze. Ninja and civilian were in a low panic, wondering what was happening. Worried about the possibility of attack, the high ranks officials and honored guest were surrounded by their guards as the civilians shouted in panic. Finally when the dust settled, the audience was shocked into silence.

The whole floor of the arena was turned up in jagged pieces making deep fissures and tall peaks in various sizes. Standing on two of the tallest peeks were Kyuusuke and Yori, both with their arms crossed.

"Impressive," Yori said looking around. "How did you know where I was?"

"I basically listened for your movement under the ground," Kyuusuke said cracking his neck. "Searching for chakra would have been easier, but with all the jitsu used on the field, including the ones used for repair, it messed with my senses a tad."

"Indeed," Yori smiled. "Your forgot something however."

"Oh?"

Kyuusuke felt the pressure of the kunai touch his neck, before three more appeared in front of him. "I intentionally moved for you to find me. I knew that you would go for the first thing that moved, so with your attention focused, I moved my bushin into position for an ambush. I've won."

Kyuusuke simply stood there, much to the annoyance of Yori. Then, when Kyuusuke grinned and tapped his foot on the ground, he chanced a look at his feet. The entire ground around him was covered in exploding tags, spanning for 20 feet in all directions."

"I see," Yori looked back to him. "I can kill you before you have a chance to active them you know?"

"Really? Care to try?"

"As you wish."

The bushin surrounding Kyuusuke lunged forward and stabbed him all over his body. Taking his victory, Yori looked up to the proctor, only to step back in surprise.

Kyuusuke was standing by the proctor, try to start a conversation with the man, only to be turned down and told to pay attention to the fight. Sighing in defeat, Kyuusuke turned towards Yori, who looked annoyed.

"Are you talking me seriously?"

"No," Kyuusuke answered bluntly.

"Fight me," Yori ordered.

"Nah," Kyuusuke smiled and formed a seal. "I'd rather play around a bit more."

Yori jumped in the nick of time, as the tags exploded, sending another cloud of smoke into the air. Blinded by the smoke once more, the audience waited in suspense for it to clear so they could watch the fight once more.

After a painful thirty seconds, the cloud dissipated, allowing everyone a view of the field. Where Yori was standing before was a massive crater that took up a quarter of the field and a good twenty feet deep.

Yori himself was standing at the edge of the crater facing off with Kyuusuke.

"I grow tired of this," Yori frowned.

"Like I really care," Kyuusuke waved him off.

Yori responded by kicking the ground, sending a wave of dirt and rock at Kyuusuke who stepped to the side. Not letting up, Yori continued to send wave of Earth at his opponent. Finally, he scored a hot when Kyuusuke tripped on the ground and was hit full on by the attack.

He eased up on his stance, only to get a hard, uppercut to the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"That last attack should have knocked you out," Yori said rolling to his feet.

"Maybe, but the attack had to have hit me in the first place," Kyuusuke smiled.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu**?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Not telling."

"Very well." Yori lunged at him. "I'll beat it out of you."

Throwing a punch at Kyuusuke, Yori channeled his chakra into his fist to reinforce his attack. There was a sickening sounds of boned breaking as the attack hit Kyuusuke in the face. With his other hand, Yori focused his chakra again and punched Kyuusuke's chest, causing another cracking sound.

* * *

"What a pitty Kazekage-dono," the Tsuchikage grinned. "Your genin put up a good fight with Yori, but in the end it wasn't enough. That was 100 gold correct."

"The fight isn't over," the Raikage smiled.

"Pardon me?"

"Just watch Tsuchikage-dono," Gaara spoke.

* * *

Watching as his opponent fall to the ground with a satisfaction, Yori to the proctor once again. He didn't have enough time to register the incoming attack from his right, and was struck hard by a well placed heel kick.

Yori traveled a good fifteen feet and another thirty on the ground before coming to a stop. Slowly, he got to his feet, not fully understanding the situation till he saw Kyuusuke standing right in front of him.

"How are you still standing?"

"I have my secrets, just like your own."

"What are you?'"

"I'm complicated," Kyuusuke grinned. "I'm sorry but I think you've had enough. I'll be ending this now."

"... you've been holding back."

"... so were you," Kyuusuke supplied. "You underestimated your opponents, looking down at them, not seeing anyone capable of defeating you. I used your over-confidence against you, waring you out with each attack slowly tell you completely let your guard down."

"Impressive," Yori grunted. "but I still have one attack left! DIE! **IWA YADO KUZUSHI**!!"

The entire area began to shake as the cave ceiling began to collapse. The crowd began screaming in fear, attempting to flee from death, as giant boulders fell upon them. The entire village was about to be destroyed, and Yori was standing in the middle of it all, laughing maniacally.

Suddenly, there was a massive chakra spike from the kagebox and a wall of sand appeared above everyone. Gaara was standing with the Tsuchikage using his sand to keep the boulders from destroying the village. While he no longer housed Shukaku, he trained his body to control his sand again to the same as when he had the demon.

"Thank you Kazekage-dono," the Tsuchikage replied going threw hand seals.

"Hurry," Gaara pressed. "I can't keep this up for long."

"Done," he grinned. "**Souseiki Tsuchi: Sosei**!"

The boulders began to glow blue from charka as they slowly began floating back up to the ceiling and back into place. After a minute, the ceiling was repaired, destroying the treat of destruction on the village.

"That was close," Gaara frowned.

"Indeed, Yori will answer for this I assure you," he said walking towards the ledge. "My People, I apologize for the situation but I assure you everything is fine! The chuunin exams are over and the match shall end in a draw for the time being. I thank you all for coming today and hope you enjoyed the tournament."

* * *

"Good fight."

Kyuusuke was currently sitting at a ramen stand, enjoying a hot bowl of miso flavor. After being briefed and congratulated by Gaara, all he wanted was a bowl of Ramen and a hot shower. Deciding on the ramen first, he made his way back to the stand he was at before and started his meal.

Looking at his guest, Kyuusuke remembered him from before.

"Your the guy that interrupted me last time," Kyuusuke frowned. "What is it now?"

"Like I said, good fight," Makoto yawned and took a seat. "Beef ramen, heavy on the veggies."

"Coming up."

"Heard you put Yori through the ringer," he continued. "Had a feeling you'd be up for the task. Glad to see I was right."

"Your welcome," Kyuusuke grunted finishing his meal.

"Something before you go," Makoto said sounding bored. "Your Kazekage, I heard a rumor when he was a genin attacked Konoha with the Oto forces. That true?"

"You believe anything you hear?"

"No, what caused my attention was theirs a rumor he was a Jinchuuriki, but I'm skeptical. Konoha was faced with the Kyuubi before and defeated it."

"At the lost of the Yondaime Hokage." Kyuusuke added.

"True. Same thing supposedly happened to Arashi."

"What? Arashi?" Kyuusuke blinked.

"Arashi was supposedly attacked a few years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I don't have much to go by, but they defeated it as well."

"I see," Kyuusuke nodded. "Sorry but I have to get going."

"Indeed," Makoto said. "Again, your fight was good. You danced around Yori... almost like..."

"Like what?"

"... I'd half to say... A Leaf on the wind..." Makoto grinned at him.

"... indeed," Kyuusuke grinned. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you. Oh, that Taya girl is looking for you. Something about a date and some jitsu?"

* * *

"Open the damn door all ready!" Asuka pounded on the wooden door.

"Asuka," Ashitaka sighed. "He might not be in there."

"I know he's in there sensei! Teme is just ignoring us!"

"Asuka-san..." Maaya sighed.

After the match was over, Ashitaka and Maaya went back to the hospital just as Asuka woke up. After hearing about the outcome of the tournament, Asuka few out of her room and right for the hotel. Grabbing her thing for her, Ashitaka and Maaya followed her only to find her pounding on Kyuusuke's door.

"Open the door Kyuusuke or I'm braking in!"

"Calm down Asuka."

"I will when he opens the door!"

As to her wishes, the door opened, to reveal a slightly annoyed Kyuusuke. Asuka was about to rip into him, till she noticed he was wearing a towel. Seemed like he was in the middle of a shower when she started knocking and wasn't to happy about being interrupted. The second think she noticed was he was still wearing his bandana and face mask. Despite herself, Asuka found herself blushing, as well as Maaya at his appearance.

"Can I help you?"

"..."

"I think you broke them Kyuusuke," Ashitaka grinned.

"You think?" He asked. "If you're coming in, then come in."

He walked back into the wash room and grabbed his cloths on the way.

Getting over their shock, the girls walked into the room and waited for him to come back out. While they waited, they examined the room to occupy themselves. It had two beds with a night stand in the middle and a long dresser at the foot of the beds. Both where made out of what looked like dark marble or some other similar stone.

On one end of the dresser was a black backpack with a scroll beside it. The other side of the dresser had a red backpack that had several scroll laying beside it in three different sizes. Noticing the two backpacks, Maaya remembered something important.

"Aren't you sharing this room with Kyuusuke-san sensei?"

"Yeap."

"Then you could have let Asuka in..."

"WHAT! SENSEI!"

"Sure, and have Kyuusuke walk out of the shower half naked?"

"We all ready saw him half naked!"

"A bit louder Asuka," Kyuusuke said stepping into the room fully dressed in black pants, a white shirt and his sand jacket. "I don't think the poeple in Kiri heard you."

"Shut up!" Asuka pointed at him. "You got some explaining to do!"

"Like?"

"How you were able to beat Yori for one!"

"It was a tie as I recall..."

"Until further notice," Ashitaka supplied.

"You did seem to be holding back Kyuusuke-san..." Maaya agreed.

"See! Explain! Now!"

"It'll have to wait till we get back to Suna," Kyuusuke sighed. "Beside's I'm busy right now."

"How so?" Ashitaka asked grinning.

"I have a date apparently," he shrugged.

"What! Who would want to go out with you of all people?" Asuka laughed.

The knocking sound at the front door shut Asuka up as Kyuusuke walked over and opened it. Taya stood there wearing a black skirt, a blue blouse and a black jacket similar to Maaya's.

"Hi there bright eyes," she grinned. "Ready?"

"Yeap," he grinned.

"Good," she pulled him out the door. "There's this new restaurant that opened and I've been dying to try it out!"

Closing the door behind him, Kyuusuke left his stupefied teammates in the room surrounded in silence. It wasn't till Asuka finally realized what was going on that she snapped out of it.

"What the hell!"

* * *

Asuka was still moody when everyone met at the surface gate to leave. Seemed like they were escorting the Kazekage back to Suna, which was no big deal. After all, this type of mission was considered B rank, thus the pay was worth it.

They were all currently waiting for Kyuusuke to show up. Seemed that he didn't come home that night but no one was worried.

Standing with the group was the Tsuchikage and a few Jounin to see their guests off. Finally after twenty minutes of waiting, Kyuusuke landing in front of them, with Taya beside him.

Before Asuka could lash out at him, The Kazekage raised his hand and spoke in a cold voice.

"Seems you need to work on you punctuality Kyuusuke," he said.

"What you talking about?" He blinked. "We've been sitting over there the whole time."

They all looked to the left to see a small noodle booth to see the owner smiling at the two and waving. Not surprising, seeing Kyuuske could eat the same amount as four grown men.

"I see," Gaara nodded then looked at the Tsuchikage. "I thank you for allowing our genin to participate."

"The pleasure was all mine," Tsuchikage smiled then looked at Taya. "I hope you didn't shame the village in any way?"

"Why would I do that," she smiled.

"Right," he grinned and looked at Kyuusuke. "I hope she didn't cause you to much trouble young man."

"Nope," he said. "Showed me around town, gave me a few pointers on some jitsu, thats about it."

"I see," he nodded. "I bid you and your group a swift and safe journey."

"Thank you for your hospitality." The two groups bowed to each other then began to walked away.

"Seems like this is goodbye bright eyes," Taya smiled. "Next time you stop by we've got to have a rematch."

"No argument here," he grinned. "See you around Taya."

"Till next time bright eyes," she walked away, waving over her shoulder.

He bowed goodbye, then jogged up to meet the others. They had a lot of ground to cover in order to get back to Suna, but the thought of home was enough to lift their spirits up and make the trip bearable.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

**Jitsu:**

**Iwa Yado Kuzushi:** A Doton style jitsu used in the manga. _ SPOILER This was the jitsu that crushed Obito's body in the Kakashi Gaiden SPOILER_

**Souseiki Tsuchi: Sosei** (Earth Genesis: Rebirth) is the large scale version of the **Souseiki Tsuchi **(Earth Genesis), both of which were created by the Tsuchikage. The jitsu basically takes the damaged terrain, either from battle, storm, or some other disaster, and reverts it back to its previous state. Where the samll version is used for such things as small scale repairs (like the arena after a battle), its big brother was created in the event the cave ceiling started to collapes


	11. Chapter 11

Well hello once again! Before I get to this chapter, I'd like to once again thank all my readers and to those that have left reviews. After catching up with the manga, I've adjusted my story to better help its plot, but only slightly. A lot of the secrets revealed in the manga, I all ready had my suspicions about so and planned on using in my version. Anyway, I'll just stop my rambling here and get on with it.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

After a week of traveling, Kyuusuke and the others came into view of their village. Since his installment into the Suna Shinobi ranks, Kyuusuke had never really felt like the desert village was home till now. Maaya's injuries had healed for the most part, allowing her to move freely without the crutch. Asuka had also made a fully recovery.

He smiled at the sight of the grand wall, and quickened his pace, as did the others. Seemed he wasn't the only one thinking of home.

They were all received a warm greeting from the guards on duty as well as the civilians when they made their way to the Kazekage tower. Kyuusuke had gotten used to the looks of gratitude and respect fro the villagers and fellow ninja. It was a nice alternative to Konoha.

He stopped his train of thought and continued on. He wasn't going to let past memories sour his mode any further. But a cloud of doubt and fear was brewing in the back of his mind. He wasn't sure how his team was going to react when they found out who he really was, and furthermore, what was sealed inside him. Again, he pushed those thoughts away, determined not to ruin his happy mood any further.

"Now this is more like it," Kankuro grinned. "I don't know how those people in Iwa can stand living under ground the whole time."

"Indeed," Gaara allowed a small smile to appear. "It is good to be home."

"Damn right," Temari grinned. "What about you Kyuusuke?"

"No arguments here," he replied. "I'll take sunshine over caves any day."

His teammates nodded in agreement, but took notice of how calm the sand siblings conversed with Kyuusuke. They put it aside when the first met him, but after the exams, Asuka and Maaya knew something was off.

"Asuka-sama?"

The group turned to see a properly dressed woman approached Asuka and bowed politely. Asuka smiled and bowed in return.

"It it good to see you again Mai," Asuka said. "All is well?"

"It is. Your brother has been voicing his disapproval of your absence. He, as well as your mother will be pleased to see you return." She turned and looked at the others. "Forgive me Kazekage-sama. I did not mean to interrupt you on your return home from such a long journey."

"There's no need," he raised a hand. "I was about to dismiss them regardless. Report to my office tomorrow morning for debriefing and assignments."

"Hai Kazekage-sama," Maaya and Asuka answered.

"No promblem Gaara," Kyuusuke waved. "I actually got a few things to discuss during the meeting."

"What would that be pray tell?"

"This and that. Boarder reports, ramen flavors, bingo books, folklore, you know, that sort of thing."

Ashitake took notice of how Gaara frowned and his siblings paled slightly, sifting their weight.

"Could such trivial matters not wait for another time?"

"Not really. A little birdie has been ticking me off about it."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "Tomorrow we shall discuss this further. Meeting is at 11 am. Don't be late." With that said he walked away with Kankuro and Temari towards the tower.

"Would these be your teammates Asuka-sama? I recognize Maaya and Ashitake-sensei, who is the other?"

"Unfortunately yes," Asuka sighed introducing them. "Like you said, this is Ashitake-sensei and Maaya." She frowned and waved her hand. "That jackass is Kyuusuke. He took over for Ohta."

"Hi," Kyuusuke replied normally. "I'm Kyuusuke, the jackass."

"In-indeed," the woman blushed. "I apologize for Asuka-sama's behavior."

"I'm used to it."

"I see," the woman nodded and smiled. "Kurogami-sama requested me to invite your teammates to dinner upon your return Asuka-sama."

"WHAT?" Asuka flinched. "What for?"

"Seeing you haven't taken the liberty of inviting them yourself Asuka-sama, Kurogami-sama felt the need to invite them herself in your place. Shall you three be attending?"

"No they won't!" Asuka growled. "I do not approve."

"I believe your mother invited us, not you Asuka," Ashitake said. "I'm sorry, but I have left to many matters unattended in my absence. Next time I'll try and make myself available."

"Regrettable," Asuka smiled. "They won't be coming either."

"I got nothing planned for dinner," Kyuusuke smiled causing Asuka for fall over. "What about you Maaya?"

"uh... I got nothing really planned."

"Excellent," Mai clapped her hands. "Kurogami-sama will be delighted to have your presence in her house. Asuka-sama, shall we get on our way? We have preparations to make."

"Very well," she grumbled, shooting a dark look at her teammates.

"That was unexpected," Maaya blinked as Asuka walked away.

"Hmm," Ahitake nodded then looked at Kyuusuke. "I don't suppose you'll be informing me before hand on what we'll be discussing tomorrow morning?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait like everyone else sensei."

"I could just order you to tell me. I do outrank you."

"Wouldn't help."

"Pray tell?"

"I'd say it has to do with an international S-ranked classified secret."

Ashitake gave his student a long hard look before nodding and walking off, leaving a very confused Maaya. She turned to further ask what was going on, only to be greeted by a empty space where Kyuusuke was standing.

"I have got to learn that jitsu," she sighed, making her way home.

* * *

After a trip to the training grounds and to his apartment, Kyuusuke found himself standing next to Maaya in front of the Kurogami compound. Maaya had decided to wear a cream dress with her sand jacket. He himself changed out of his traveling gear and wore a white suit coving a simple grey under shirt. As always he was hearing his mask and headband.

"Nervous?"

"A bit," she smiled. "You?"

"Same," he noticed her surprised expression. "Believe it or not, this is the first time I've been invited to a person's house for dinner."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"This is Asuka's family where talking about..."

Before they could imagine the horror of a whole house full of Asuka clones, the front door opened to reveal Mai.

"I'm glad to see the two of you could make it," she bowed. "Please follow me to the greeting room. Kurogami-sama will meet us there."

Following the woman into the house, it took a minute or two to reach the guest room as she put it. The compound interior was vast and could easily confuse an outsider.

Finally they arrived at the room, and were ushered in my Mai. The room itself was simple and medium sized. There were was a sliding door on the other side of the room with a table placed right in the middle.

"Kurogami-sama will be here shortly," Mai bowed and closed the door.

Being left in the room, Kyuusuke and Maaya took seats around the small table and waited for their hostess,

They didn't have long to wait however, as the second door opened and a tall slender woman walked in.

She looked, for the lack of a better description, like a carbon copy of Asuka only a decade or more older. Her long black hair was braided and wrapped around her neck so it wouldn't get caught on anything. She wore a purple battle kimono like Temari's but hers was dark purple and tied with a grey sash. A long scar ran on the left side of her face, starting above her left eyebrow and ending at her chin. It didn't make her ugly however, more like added an aura of respect about her. Her eyes were a bright purple that seemed to shine with a hint of mischief and a lot of calculation.

"So these are the two that have put up with my daughter," she smiled at them. "A shame that Ashitake couldn't join us."

"Kurogami-san," Maaya bowed her head.

"Yo," Kyuusuke waved.

"So your Maaya and Kyuusuke," she sat down on the opposite end of the table. "Seemly like you appear exactly as I imagined you to be. I am Kurogami Asakura, head of the Kurogami clan."

"Maaya."

"Kyuusuke, the jackass apparently."

Maaya froze and looked at her teammate in horror at his use of foul language in the presence of a clan head. She would have had a small panic attack if Asakura hadn't bellowed in laughter from his remark.

"You are exactly what I thought you'd be," she grinned. "I heard from Mai about Asuka's introduction. I'm glad to see someone on that team has a sense of humor in them."

"Someone had to fill that spot," he shrugged.

"I suppose. So, tell me, how was the trip to Iwa?"

"The place it to barren in my opinion. Those people need to get out from that cave more often and get some sun."

"I did have its own charm," Maaya smiled. "Their crystal caves and precious metals are a notable asset. Though they did play the home team advantage as Kyuusuke said for the exams."

"Oh? How so?"

"Iwa hosted the majority of events underground in the caves," Kyuusuke waved. "Konoha uses the forest advantage."

"Ah yes, the forest of Death if I recall."

"Been their?" He blink in slight surprise.

"Once during my own Chunnin exam," she smiled. "That however was a long time ago it seems. Ah those were the days..."

Before she could continue, the door she entered in opened suddenly getting their attention.

"Ah, how good of you to join us Asuka," Asakura greeted. "I was just getting to know your teammates a bit better. I just keep wondering why you haven't invited them over before."

"I didn't get around to it," Asuka frowned then looked at her teammates. "I see you were able to make it."

"Nothing better to do," Kyuusuke shrugged, getting a nod from Maaya

"I doubt that."

"Is that anyway to treat my guest Asuka," her mother grinned.

"They're my teammates," Asuka retorted.

"But still, they are my guests and will be treated properly."

"I don't think she has that capability," Kyuusuke whispered to Maaya, getting a giggle in return.

"I heard that you jackass."

"Ah gomen gomen," he waved her off.

"How is the dinner coming?" Her mother asked before she could blow up.

"It shall be ready momentarily," Asuka tore her gaze off the man. "Shall I get Sanshiro?"

"You do that and I shall escort my guests to the dinning room," the woman got to her feet as did the others.

* * *

Dinner was a nice event all around. Asakura introduced the family to her daughters teammates and received a semi-warm welcome from them. Turned out that Asuka's father, Kensuke, was away on a mission to observe a negotiation with Sora country.

One of the main attendees of the dinner was Asuka's baby brother Sanshiro. He shared the same traits in the family, having black hair and sand eyes. He seemed interested in the two strangers eating with him then his mother or sister, much to Asuka's annoyance.

The conversation brought up was mostly due with the Chunnin exam and how things were in Iwa. Kyuusuke and Maaya kept their answers simple while Asuka dragged it along, making herself it seem like she was extremely impressive.

The topic had now turned to the jitsu the Tsuchikage had used to keep the ceiling from collapsing when Asuka sighed loudly.

"Where did he get to now?"

"Pardon?" Maaya asked.

"Sanshiro is an escape artist," Asakura grinned looked around the room. "Since the little guy could craw he's gotten to some pretty impressive places."

Kyuusuke blinked and moved his eyes around the room when he felt something small crawl onto his back. Chuckling to himself and getting weird looks, he decided to answer their question. "I think I found him."

A small par of hands appeared on his head, showing Sanshiro in the process of figuring out who the masked man was. Making it a bit easier on the kid, Kyuusuke leaned forward a little so he could steady himself. The others watched in humor as the child examined the white bandana that covered the man's head. Maaya giggled at the cute situation and watched the look of pure curiosity on the child's face.

"Sanshiro usually doesn't take such a liking to other people," Asakura grinned. "Normally he doesn't let anyone but Asuka, Mai and I touch him. Kensuke is lucky he get to hold him at all without a crying fit.

"Little guy looks like he's trying to figure out what's on your head," Maaya softened her gaze.

"I just hope he doesn't-"

Sanshiro pulled the rapping suddenly, allowing the headband to come off much to his delight. The Kurogami's widened their eyes as a mop of messy blonde hair irrupted from the bandana's place. Kyuusuke groaned, and looked up at the child, how was now even more interested in examining his head.

"Well now," Asakura broke the silence. "That was not something I expected."

"I didn't know you were a blonde..." Maaya looked in awe at his hair. "How did you all that hair under that bandana?"

"I donno," he said as Sanshiro pulled his locks. "I've been putting off a hair cut for a while know. I regret it now..."

"I can see why you wear that stupid thing," Asuka grinned. "That sunshine hair could signal the people all the way in Iwa from here."

"I'm just happy it was this and not... "

"Not what?" Maaya asked

"... I'd hate to tell you this... but Sanshiro needs a change of clothes..."

"Oh my," Maaya raised a hand to her face.

Mai came over and removed the child from Kyuusuke's back, with difficulty. The boy didn't seem to like the idea of being torn away from his discovery and made that clear by wailing his little head off. As for Kyuusuke, he slowly sat up, but the people around the table had seen the wet stain on his neck & back as well as the foul smell. Asuka and her mother decided to do the only thing they could think of.

They laughed.

* * *

"Again I would like to apologize to you Kyuusuke," Asakura struggled not to laugh, her daughter showing the same restraint. "Won't you accept our offer to use our bath house?"

"No thanks," he sighed.

"I ensure you the facility is well kept."

"There hasn't been a leek in years." Asuka snorted out. Her and her mother now holding the door for support. Maaya stood beside Kyuusuke, looking the other way, holding a hand to her mouth to keep her laugh hidden.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Kyuusuke slouched. "Now if you excuse me, I want to chance out of these clothes and take a shower. Maaya, Asuka, see you at the briefing tomorrow."

With that, he formed a seal and vanished for sight, allowing the three woman to laugh freely.

* * *

Kyuusuke, after the previous night's little mishap, visited the local barber in his neighborhood and gotten a trim after this morning warmup. Luckily, the barber was used to the bandana thing and cut his hair without looking at it.

Now he sat in a chair by the receptionist desk, waiting for the others. Ashitake had shown up some time ago, but the man was having a conversation with the secretary to pass the time.

Maaya and Asuka both showed up next, only to hold in a fit of giggles when they saw Kyuusuke. Ashitake and the secretary blinked in curiosity, but decided not to question it, seeing Kyuusuke fiddle with a kunai.

"All right guys come on in," Kankuro popper his head out the door. "Please don't let anyone in till we're finished."

"Hai," the woman nodded as the ninja entered the room.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama," Ashitake bowed.

Gaara nodded at the man as his brother closed the door while Temari used the silencing jitsu. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Finally," Asuka grinned and pointed at Kyuusuke. "Tell us what the hell is going on. Its been annoying the hell out of me."

"More like bat shit," Temari frowned.

"Yea," Kankuro nodded.

"If you are ready Kyuusuke," Gaara sighed. "The three of you are not to repeat any information you hear in this room. If you reveal any of it, you will be executed without hesitation. Understood."

While shocked, they all agreed and looked to Kyuusuke. Said person had taken a place beside Gaara while looking out the window. After a minute of silence, he looked at his teammates with a blank look.

"I guess you all have the right to know certain things if we are to continue working together," he sighed. "Although learning what I am about to tell you may change your opinions on that matter."

"What's going on Kyuusuke?" Maaya asked, feeling a tad tense.

"For starters, my name's not Kyuusuke."

"Figured that much," Asuka crossed her arms. "What kind of a stupid name is that anyway? You pick it yourself?"

"I did actually," Gaara frowned.

"Uhh..."

"Like I was saying. My name isn't Kyuuuske and I wasn't born in Suna. I was actually born in Konoha and was genin their until about three months ago. For certain reasons I was banished from my country for things which I had no real control over."

"Such as?"

"I'm a Jinchuuriki."

"What the hell is a Jinchuuriki?" Asuka asked noticing her sensei tense. "You know what it is sensei?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Do you recall the incident when Kazekage-sama was abducted several months ago."

"Hai," they answered.

"That was back when the people thought Kazekage-sama was a demon... wait... do you mean..." Maaya looked at Kyuusuke.

"Yeap," he nodded. "I'm the same as Gaara here. Well, maybe not so crazy..."

"Your digging yourself a grave..." Gaara frowned at him.

"Shut up Gaara," Kyuusuke said getting a hit from Temari.

"I don't care if you saved his ass twice, show the Kazekage respect for once will you. Kami! You think you would learn this by now!"

"I called the Sandaime Hokage Old man, and the Godaime, Grandma. You think I'll treat Gaara any different? No offence Gaara."

"Just get on with it." He grunted.

"Anyway, Gaara and I were the same. Both of us have Buuji sealed within us at the time of our birth. Though Gaara's was extracted from him when he was abducted."

"Okay so your some kind of demon jailer," Asuka frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," he frowned. "Cause of my... condition, the population of Konoha used me as a scapegoat for there anger and fear. It was cause of that, they had me exiled from my homeland after my team failed to capture a missing-nin for the third time."

"Shows you how retarded the people of Konoha are," Asuka snorted. "So thats it? You got some demon sealed in you and your a missing-nin from Konoha... so what's your real name?

"I guess I can let you know..." he said removing his bandana. "I'm Naruto." He pulled down his mask, revealing his birthmarks. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"U-Uzumaki..." Maaya stiffened. "You were on the team Konoha sent to rescue Kazekage-sama."

"Indeed," Gaara nodded. "He also was the one who defeated me during the Oto/Suna invasion in Konoha."

"He beat you!" Asuka laughed. "There's no way he could do that!"

"I assure you he did," Temari smiled. "He beat him when Shukaku was fully awakened too. Thank god for that, Gaara was a loonie before that happened."

"A loonie uh?"

"... no offense Gaara..." She smiled weakly.

"I'll be talking with you later," he said then looked at Genin. "It pleases me great how you are all taking this matter. People like us are usually meat with hatred and fear."

"What's to fear?" Asuka snorted. "He's a chump, and an annoying one at that kazekage-sama. Still... he's better company then Ohta."

"Thanks for the complement," Naruto blinked.

"So.. er... Uzu..." Maaya hesitated.

"Just call me Kyuusuke," he said sighing. "You've been using that and I have to keep it up anyway."

"Okay... Kyuusuke," she nodded. "What are you doing here then? Hiding from the same people that abducted Kazekage-sama?"

"I guess you could say that. I primarily needed a place to crash so I could look for others like me."

"Thats why you entered them in the chuunin exam," Ashitake looked at his leader. "I take it you found nothing to indicate the presence of a Buuji?"

"No," Kyuusuke frowned. "But I did hear a rumor."

"A rumor?" Kankuro blinked.

"Apparently a year or two after konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. Arashi was attacked by a Buuji as well."

"A promising lead," Gaara nodded. "Who told you this information?"

"A Kumo-nin named Makoto."

"That kid with all the flashy Raiton jitsu?" Temari raised her brow. "How you know he was not leading you on?"

"What reason would he, besides. I think he knew who I was."

"How so?" Maaya asked.

"Said something about _moving like a leaf on the wind._"

"Is this guy a ninja or a poet?" Asuka mocked then frowned. "Wait? Did you say Arashi? My father is on a mission in Sora country right now."

"Hmm," Gaara leaned to the side. "I suppose I could send your team on a mission to check up on our negotiators while Kyuusuke searches for the Buuji."

_**"It was probably Raiji."**_

_"Kyuubi?"_

_**"No, its the other demon speaking in your head."**_

_"Its been a while since you popped up. What were you doing this whole time?"_

_**"Sleeping mostly. Scanning around for other Buujin."**_

_"Lazy prick... Raiji you said? Which one is that?"_

_**"Have you ever picked up a book? He's the Rokubi, a very powerful demon weasel."**_

_"Weasel..." _Kyuusuke frowned. "Temari you have the weasel summoning contract don't you?"

"Uh yea..." she blinked. "If you want to sign it then forget about it. I don't care if you have a wind affinity."

"You ever hear about anyone summoning the Rokubi no Raiji?"

"Your kidding right? Thats a different type of weasel."

"You can only summon a certain one?"

"Yea, unlike most summoning animals, weasels are divided up into two groups: wind and lightning. I have the wind contract."

"Any idea on where the other one is located?"

"It was said to have been destroyed in the last Great ninja war."

"Hmm." Kyuusuke frowned. "Kyuubi believes that the Rokubi is the one that attacked Arashi."

"Makes sense," Ashitake added. "Kyuubi was a fire spirit from what I know. Raiji is a lightning spirit and there is a cold war between Arashi and Kumo."

_**"Your sensei is smart for a flesh-bag."**_

"You can get all your answers when you investigate the matter," Gaara started writing on a scroll. "I'll send them a notice that you are coming. Kyuusuke, warn them of Akatsuki. Make them realize the danger they face."

"Right. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," he said then smiled. "But first I have an official matter to deal with first as Kazekage. A rather important one at that."

"And that would be?"

"Promoting you to Chunnin."

"..."

"Did you say your promoting me?"

"Hai," Gaara nodded. "I've monitored your missions prior as well reviewed all the data from the three exams. I am pleased to say that your ready for this promotion."

A lone chuunin vest appeared on his desk in a poof of smoke. Still surprised at the situation, they watched as Gaara presented him the light brown vests."You earned this my friend," Gaara said handing Kyuusuke the vest.

"Thank you Gaara," Kyuusuke bowed and held onto the vest tightly.

Just as Gaara was about to continue, the door burst open and a Jounin came running into the room holding a scroll.

"Kazekage-sama! We just received word from Konoha that Sauske Uchiha has killed Orochimaru!"

* * *

To be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

hello once again! It is with great pleasure that I present to you Chapter 12 of the Shuratenmei series. After leaving you with that cliff hanger, I had to give some serious thought with this chapter and what I was going to accomplish. It was interesting, but I think I got some things done that you'll all like.

Again I'd like to thank all the people who have left reviews, yes even you anon.

One last thing! Have a great **CANADA DAY** and if your American, enjoy the **INDEPENDENCE DAY WEEKEND!**

So with that I'll again give my thanks and shut up now. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

In the three months that Naruto had been left Konoha, things had slowly been returning to as close to normal as possible without the blond around. It had been like when he was gone on his training trip with the Toad Sannin Jariya, but a bit more depressing.

Sakura, who had been on a months suspension, had hardly made any progress in reforming her broken relationships. Word had gotten out about how she treated Naruto before his disappearance, and her ex-friends turned a cold shoulder to her presence.

Ino, her all time best friend and love rival refused to fight with her now, let alone talk to her. The blond upon hearing of how she had treated her fellow blonde, screeched at her like a banshee for being a total bitch towards Naurto.

Tsunade and Shizune allowed her to return to her medical duties after a month, but refused to train her. Yamato and Kakashi too had refused to train the girl, even when she was assigned mission under their command. Even the Gai refused to train her, shouting that she was a "Extinguisher of the Flames of Youth."

Lee followed his mentors example and turned a blind eye to her now. Lee had formed a friendship with Naruto during their training. After all, a person who could go toe-to-toe with Lee for hours on end was the perfect sparing partner.

Pushing the past months aside, Sakura straighten up and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter."

Walking into the room, Sakura stood next to Kakashi who had his gazed locked in his orange book. It was rare to see Kakashi early for anything, so it had to be important. Before them where Tsunade and Shizune, both looking rather edgy of anything. Before she could question it, Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Seeing your both here, I'll get right to it. We've received word that Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke." Tsunade said calmly.

"What?" Sakura stepped back as Kakashi closed his book.

"The information is old at best," she continued. "It happened two weeks ago when Orochimaru tried to take over Sasuke's body. Details are sketchy, but we know for sure that Sasuke is no longer under his rule."

"Orders?" Kakashi asked.

"We're currently waiting for more information from out spy-network. Jariya is all ready on the seen investigating the matter with a team of ANBU. We've notified the boarder patrols as well as the hunters." Shizune said holding Tonton his her arms.

"So were just going to sit here while Sasuke runs around!" Sakura snapped."He's no longer in danger from Orochimaru," Kakashi nodded. "Thats one less thing to worry about. I'm more concerned now about Akatsuki's role in the matter."

"Akatsuki?"

"Itachi Uchiha is a member. Their is no doubt in my mind that Sasuke will be after him so if we find Akatsuki."

"We'll find Sasuke..." Sakura nodded.

"As of right now I'm retuning you to full duty Sakura," Tsunade interrupted them. "You'll be under Kakashi and Yamato's command again till further notice."

"Yes ma'am," she bowed.

"How common is this knowledge?" Kakashi asked.

"Unusually common," Tsunade frowned. "Its being whispered about in bars and Inn's all over the countries. I'm surprised that we hadn't heard about it sooner. Why do you ask?"

"Theirs another person out there that would be interested in this information that will be acting too."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"Knowing him he's all ready involved in the matter," Tsunade sighed. "I just hope the idiot doesn't get into trouble."

* * *

Gaara growled at his messenger before resting his eyes on Kyuusuke. For the most part, he was just standing their with a slight frown on his face. He thought a loud exclamation followed by a bombardment of questions would spew from his mouth but alas, silence. Then he notice Kyuusuke's clenched fist, turning his knuckles white and making his forearm tense.

"Thank you for the information," Gaara looked at the man. "Now, unless their is any other information you wish you speak in front of this genin team, I suggest you leave."

"My apologies Kazekage-sama!" The man bowed and left the room.

"Where have I heard the name Uchiha before?" Asuka asked herself.

"They were a clan that possessed the Sharingan," Ashitaka answered. "They were wiped out almost a decade ago leaving only two survivors. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them."

"Ah, how was the guy that got killed then?

"Orochimaru," Kyuusuke spoke before Ahitaka could. "One of the Sannin and holder of the Snake Summoning Contract. Lets not also forget one of the greatest traitors in Konoha's history."

"Do you know them?" Maaya asked.

"I do," he nodded. "Sasuke was on my genin team before he defected to Orochimaru."

"Why did he do that?" Asuka asked.

"Its complicated..." Temari frowned. "So he actually killed that snake bastard. Best thing he's done for far in my opinion. I just hope he won't cause any problems for you."

"I'd think that the Uchiha will have his hands full with Akatsuki," Gaara mentioned. "Back to the main subject. Kyuusuke, again congratulation on begin promoted to Chuunin. As such, you have duties you'll be called to preform. One of which is command of the team if Ashitaka is occupied or unable to lead.

"I got to listen to this guy now!" Asuka frowned. "Over my dead body!"

"Asuka-san..." Maaya sighed.

"As I was saying," Gaara frowned. "In addition to your new duties, you'll also be given your share of administration work and a secondary duty which will be discussing later. Right now, I want your team to prepare for your mission to Sky country. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I also want to remind you that everything you heard in this room is classified as a S-ranked secret and distribution of this information will result in execution."

"Man, and we just got back to," Asuka sighed, noticing Maaya's pale face. "What? You think he'll actually kill us?"

"Gaara is not well known for his humor..." Kankuro growled at them. "Need I remind you he is the Kazekage!"

* * *

The first thing Kyuusuke and the others noticed about Sora country was, of course, the sky. It so... pure. It was the only real thing to say about it. Even when clouds passed over head, it didn't take away for the crystal clear blue of the limitless ceiling.

It had taken the group two weeks to get to the country, seeing they had to go around the Fire Nation. Normally it would only take six days hard travel but no one wander to risk getting caught by the patrols. Kyuusuke was now wearing his chunnin vest un-zipped with pride as they ran through the terrain. At first it took getting used to the restriction and extra weight, but after an hour, be hardly noticed it.

As they further entered the country, the noticed a large cloud formation on the horizon. Getting closer, it looked of a violent storm of pitch black clouds, blinding lightning, deafening thunder, and thick rain.

_**'I sense a faint trace of a Bijuu...'**_ Kyuubi told him.

_'Yea, let me guess, straight ahead?'_

_**'I didn't say this would be easy flesh bag.'**_

"For a village thats supposed to be hidden, its rather obvious to find," Kyuusuke pointed out.

"The challenge is finding it in the storm, let alone surviving," Ashitaka remarked. "Well lets get going."

It wasn't long before the rain and wind got violent, making the travelers hug their clocks to their bodies to keep them in place. They marched on through the stinging rain and gale force winds till suddenly, everything went quiet.

Looking around in surprise, their gazed locked upon the village before them. Arashi stood in the middle of the storm completely unscratched from its wrath as he sun shinned down above them.

The city was in the middle of a large valley spiraling out from a large white tower at its center. The buildings seemed to scale down in size from the tower outward in five different arcs. A lot of the larger buildings, and the outer buildings had one to three small wind turbines on them.

"Amazing," Maya whispered.

Kyuusuke nodded in agreement and then they made their way to the gates. Upon arrival, Kyuusuke took note of how the wall around the village looked a lot like the one in Konoha but not as tall.

"State your names and reason for being here," the guard asked, putting a hand on his katana hilt. He was dressed in a grey military uniform with his hitai-ate tied across his arm.

"Ashitaka from Sunagakure."

"Kurogami Asuka."

"Maaya."

"Kyuusuke."

"We were sent by the Kazekage to check in on our negotiator."

"Ah yea," the man nodded. "We were notified you were coming. Go on through. That Kensuke fellow is waiting for you at the tower with the Sora-oyabun. His person will escort you there."

Another ninja dressed in a grey uniform appeared looking exactly like the first man. He nodded to the group and mentioned them to follow.

The walk to the tower as uneventful, a few passing villagers waved at them, sending them smiles as they continued their way. It wasn't long before they were standing at the oyabun's office, waiting to be let in.

"Oyabun-sama will see you now," the escort walked out of the room and held the door open.

The room was specie, with a window taking up the entire back wall. In the center of the room, near the window was a large desk where two men were presently. The first man was standing, his arms hidden behind his back while he smiled at them. He was dressed in a cream battle kimoto with a white sash. His black hair was messy, falling over his eyes but failing to keep a pare of glasses hidden.

The second man was sitting at the desk with his one arm propping his chin up to keep a steady gaze at them. He wore a set of Kage robes buy the looks of it, in a dark grey colour and a head band with kanji for sky on his head.

"Oyabun-sama," Ashitaka bowed. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence. I am Ashitaka and these are my students Asuka, Maaya and Kyuusuke."

"As it is mine," he said nodding. "I pray ask for what reason why the kazekage saw it fit to send a team of genin and a Jounin to check in on our negotiator?"

"and a Chunin," the second man grinned.

"Thank you Kensuke-san," Gnedo nodded. "and a chunnin as well."

"You see Oyabun-sama-." Ashitaka began.

The door flew off its hindges and fell to the ground as a girl walked into the room. "HAY! Ojisan! Hows it going!" She grinned. She had light brown hair and steel blue eyes with a medium nose and small mouth. She wore a white battle dress with a dark ek, while she had a long, tight wrapped, pony tail that reached her lower back. Her hitai-ate was tied on her head like normal with a crimson cloth.

_**'Boy, I'm getting a faint trace of the Rokubi... this girl might be the host.'**_

_'I.. can feel something as well now...'_

"Setsuka," the Oyabun frowned. "How many times have I told you not to barge in here without knocking?"

"To many to count," she grinned looking at the others. "Anyway, I came here to..."

Her gaze settled on Kyuusuke as she trailed off her explanation. Kyuusuke, sense she walked into the room, keep looking into her eyes, as if trying to see something.

"These people are from Suna," the Oyabun explained, watching the situation. "The boy your staring down is Kyuusuke. He participated in the Chuunin exam with your brother."

"Oh..." She blinked, momentarily distracted. "I suppose nii-san kicked his ass."

"HAY!" Asuka pointed at her. "Don't speak to my teammate like that! You see the vest? He was promoted and from what I remember, your nii-san got his ass kicked by that Kumo-nin!"

"You shut up," she glared at Asuka then back to her oyabun. "So what are you beach bumb's doing here?"

"Seems like my daughter was worried about me," Kensuke smiled.

"Otousan!" Asuka glared at him.

"Hmm..." the Oyabun blinked. "Defiantly her mothers daughter."

"Too true Gendo-san!" Kensuke grinned.

"So," Setsuka walked up to Kyuusuke. "Kyuusuke uh?You got sent all the way here to check up on his guy?"

"Not really. I have an independent mission. But I'll tell you about it later."

"Oh?"

"But first," Kyuusuke pulled out a scroll and handed it to Gendo. "Gaara gave me this to give to you."

"Did he now?" He grinned and opened the scroll. "I wonder what that boy is up to...now..."

He words die out as a frown appeared on his face while he read the scroll. Blinking in surprise, Kensuke wen't to lean in to see what it said, but was stopped by his daughter. Looking at her for a reason, she simply shook her head.

"I take it you have proof of these statements and claims?" Gendo asked.

"I will," Kyuusuke nodded. "I'm sorry Kensuke-san, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for the time being."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Very well. We'll continue this later then Gendo-san."

"Agreed," the man smiled. "In return, I'd like to as everyone else to clear the room. Except for you Setsuka." He added the last bit when he noticed her move for the door.

She looked back in slight surprise, before nodded and walking back over to his desk. The others left the room slowly, sending a look back into the room before the doors closed shut, giving the three the privacy they needed.

"Well then?" Gendo asked.

"I'd like to ask something first."

"And that is?"

"Is that person aware of it?" He said sparing Setsuna a quick glance.

"They're aware," Gendo nodded. "It was rough at first, but they accepted it."

"All right then," Kyuusuke lifted up his shirt and channeled his charka.

"What are you..."

Kyuusuke's seal appeared instantly on his stomach, causing Setsuka to stumble into the desk. The frown on Gendo's face deepened, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was hopeing it s a joke," he replied. "I give you permission to talk to them."

"What the hell is going on!" Setsuka snapped at them. "What the hell was with that seal just now! Tell me?"

"Fine, but first let me ask you something."

"What?"

"The Rokubi no Raijuu mean anything to you?"

All the color from Setsuka's face drained away, leaving her as white as her clothes. She slowly stepped around the desk and stood beside Gendo, while looking at Kyuuske's eyes the whole time.

"I have no idea what-."

"I'm like you," Kyuusuke sighed, getting a surprised look from her. "Inside me is the Kyuubi no Youko."

"The Kyuubi?" Gendo blinked. "I thought it was killed by... ah, I see. Konoha also failed to slay they demon so they sealed it away."

"Just as you sealed the Rokubi," Kyuusuke nodded.

"Why are you hear? To kill me?" Setsuka put a hand on her kunai pouch.

"Hardly," Kyuusuke laughed. "I'm hear for many things, none of them calling for me to kill you."

"Such as?" Setsuka frowned.

"I'm sure you herd of Akatsuki?"

* * *

"They've been in there a long time..." Maaya noted.

The group had walked off to nearest restaurant after waiting twenty minutes in the tower. Kensuke, being new to the group, didn't know what was going on, and wasn't getting any answers out of his companions. Looking at his daughter once again for an explanation, he saw her attention was drawn at the tower, like her teammate.

"I'm sure there is much to talk about," Ashitaka said from his scroll.

"We know what's going on, I don't see the big deal," Asuka sighed.

"I don't know what's going on..." Kensuke added.

"Either Kyuusuke or the Kazekage will fill you in if it's required father."

"Does your mother know?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... well at least I'm not alone..." the older man sighed. "How's your training progressing?"

"Exception," she shrugged. "The Chunnin exams were a real eye opener."

"I bet," the man smiled. "You and Maaya will make Chunnin next time. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Kensuke-san," Maaya smiled.

"So," he leaned back in his seat. "Tell me about this Kyuusuke fellow."

"He's a jack ass," Asuka snorted.

"Oh?"

"What Asuka meant to say was that Kyuusuke is a great teammate and an excellent ninja."

"I'm sure she did," Kensuke laughed. "How long have you been working with him?"

"Almost 3 months now," Maaya answered.

"I see," he nodded. "That reminds me Asuka. Have you introduced your team to your mother? I'm sure she'd love to meet them."

"She has," Asuka answered, getting a surprised look from him. "Okaasan took the liberty of inviting them over as her quests."

"Sounds like your mother," he laughed. "All went well I hope."

"Dinner was rather interesting..." Asuka grinned, making Maaya giggle.

"What happened?"

"Sanshiro look a liking to Kyuusuke, so to speak..."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that your son look a liking to my hair then decided it was a good time to go potty on my shoulders."

The group looked at the end of the table to see Kyuusuke standing their with Setsuka right beside him. She was grinning like a cheshire cat and held back a fit of laughter.

"Potty head uh?" Setsuka snickered. "I got to meet that kid."

"I hope your talks wen't good Kyuusuke-san?" Maaya smiled.

"They did," Setsuka nodded and jerked her thumb at Kyuusuke. "This dude gave us some rather useful imformation on enemies we knew nothing about,"

"Oh?" Kensuke blinked.

"Yeap..." Kyuusuke looked at him. "So your Asuka's Otousan? I'm Kyuusuke, the jack-ass."

"Would you stop introducing yourself to my family like that!" Asuka grabbed his shirt in fury.

"You keep using it, so will I." He grinned under his mask then looked back at Kensuke. "I can see she gets her energy from her mother."

"Indeed," the man smiled as Asuka pummeled Kyuusuke to the ground. "Your team sure is lively Askitaka."

"You can say that," he nodded rolling his scroll up. "Success?"

"Yeap," Kyuusuke said getting up, looking like he wasn't hit at all. "We're clear to go anytime you see fit."

"Very well," he nodded. "We'll head out tomorrow morning. I think we can all use a good rest before heading back to Suna."

"Nice," Maaya said as she and Asuka sat up and grabbed Setsuka.

"We'll be at the Onsen then!" Asuka informed them, dragging the confused girl with them.

"Well..." Ashitaka looked at Kensuke. "That leaves us men to our own devices as well."

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out that we didn't decided on a hotel for tonight?" Kyuusuke asked.

"Be a good kid and go tell them will you," Kensuke wrote down the address of a decent hotel. "When your done go there. I'm sure Gendo-san will look after the accommodations if you mention his and my name."

"Got it," Kyuusuke said as set off at a nice walking pace towards the Onsen.

* * *

"No way, he's actually blonde?" Setsuka laughed. "No wonder he keeps that bandana on!"

The three girls were currently in the process of dressing back up from their trip to the Onsen. While the establishment was small, it offered a nice relaxing atmosphere for the three of them to better get to know each other. After talking about both their respected homes, the girls were now talking about Kyuusuke.

"Well I'm sure there's more to it then that," Maaya smiled.

"If it wasn't for the fact he got promoted to Chuunin, I would have assumed he was a total weakling."

"And then some," Asuka grinned.

"I take it that you two know about..." Setsuka trailed off.

"What? The Jinchuuriki thing?" Asuka bluntly asked.

"Yea..."

"We're not bothered by it if thats what your wondering," Maaya smiled. "Our Kazekage is a former Jinchuuriki as it is. It took some getting used to at first, but after that, Kyuusuke's revelation was no big deal."

"I see..." Setsuka smiled. "Nice to see he met some nice people."

"Either way he's still a jack-ass." Asuka said stepping into the lobby.

"Geez, I feel so loved..."

Asuka had the decentsy to blush as she tried to glare a hole into Kyuusuke's head. He was leaning against the reception desk, failing to see the dreamy look on the young manager's face.

"Is there something wrong Kyuusuke?" Maaya asked stepping into view.

"Not really. You left without knowing where we were staying so sensei sent me hear to tell you." He began walking towards the door, much to the managers disappointment. "Now that that's done, I'm getting dinner."

"I know a nice small place not far from here," Setsuka grinned. "Seeing your such a gentlemen, I know you'll pay for us lovely girls."

"Oh? The manager's joining us now?"

After receiving three glares from the now pissed off kunoichi, and a love sick one from the manager, he walked out the front door. He knew he'd end up paying for the meal anyway, so why not mess with them a little. Besides, his sensei didn't even notice him take a few bills from his wallet, no damage on his finances.

* * *

After a quiet dinner and a good nights sleep, the group woke up early and set out for Suna. Gendo and Kensuke saw them off, seeing it would be a long time before either man saw Setsuka or Asuka again. When Kyuusuke asked where Kaji was, Gendo informed them that he was currently on a mission and wouldn't be back until the follwoing morning.

The storm was significantly easier to pass this time around. Setsuka explained it as the storm was actually mean to keep unwanted people out, and only lasted a few days at a time. When the storm was only a cloud on the horizon, it dissipated, as if it was never there at all.

It was when they passed though the boarder to Waterfall, when Kyuusuke left a tug at the back of his head. Stopping on the next tree branch, he looked in the direction of where Iwa was. He felt movement beside him, and took notice that Setsuka was standing beside him, looking in the same direction.

"You feel it to?" He asked.

"Yea... is that?"

_**'Indeed it is,'**_ Kyuubi supplied. _**'Its a Bijuu, a rather annoying one at that.'**_

_'Oh? Annoying how?'_

_**'I'd rahter not speak of it. Non-the-less, there's a Bijuu in that direction.'**_

"Hey? What's the hold up?" Asuka stopped, resting a hand on her hip.

"I think I found another one," Kyuusuke said pointing. "Its faint, but its coming from Iwa or somewhere close to there."

"I thought you said you felt nothing when we were there..." Asuka growled.

"I didn't, but I do now..."

"You mean to tell em we got to go all the way back to that damn cave AGAIN!" Asuka growled.

"Aren't you just sore about losing in the final exam?" Setsuna grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Shouldn't we report back to Kazekage-sama?" Maaya asked.

"We should," Ashitaka sighed. "We need to report the situation."

"I might lose track of him again," Kyuusuke frowned.

"And he might just stay where he is. I'm not making a suggestion right now, Its an order."

"Fine," Kyuusuke growled.

* * *

Taking the same way back to Suna, it took them a good twelve days before they notice the obvious transition to the desert environment. When the first signs of the desert appeared, the group doubled their efforts to get back quickly.

When they saw the gates up ahead, it was much to their relief. It wasn't that the trip was taxing, but Setsuka made a point of voicing her dislike of the desert. Asuka came close to killing the girl when she mentioned about getting sand in her dress for the seventeenth time that day, and had to be restrained by Maaya.

"So this is Suna uh?" Setsuka looked unimpressed at the village.

"Its home," Kyuusuke shrugged, getting a happy nod from his teammates. "Gaara's probably expecting us."

"He is." Temari dropped into view and landed in front of the group, getting a surprised look from everyone but Kyuusuke and Ashitaka. "He expected you yesterday."

"Weather was a bitch, you know." Kyuusuke walked with her down the street. "Anything new?"

"Nothing much," she said as the others caught up. "Last thing we heard about him was he was last seen in wave. Apparently he's not traveling alone." She noticed his surprised look. "One girl with long red hair and two guys. One big with long orange hair and the other is scrawny with a huge Zanpakuto."

"Hmm," Kyuusuke nodded. "Any sign of that group?"

"No sighting near here thank you," Temari sighed. "Guess they all ready took care of their business in Suna..."

"Yea. If they do show up again, well just have to kick their asses. No one messes with my home twice and gets away with it."

The rest of the trip was in silence as they made their way to meet Gaara. Upon entering the room, he looked questionably at his sister, who had a small smile on her face, but would ask later. Turning his attention back to the group, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"On behafe of Suna, I welcome you to our village Nami Setsuka."

"Same on our side Kazekage-san." She bowed. "I hope I don't cause no much trouble."

"Did you find any more leads on the whereabouts of the last Bijuu?" Kankuro asked.

"Actually," Setsuka grinned. "Kyuu and I left something in Iwa when we passed by."

"Seems like it moved in when we left the Chuunin exam," Kyuusuke said, hearing his teammates whisper about his new nickname.

"well, at least that wont be a problem," Gaara nodded. "We left on good terms with the Tsuchikage. Did the Kyuubi give any clue on which one it was?"

"Vagly. He said it was annoying. How, he didn't say."

"If Kyuubi says its annoying, it must be bad," Temari sighed.

"I agree," Gaara closed his eyes in thought. "We need to trend cautiously." He opened his eyes. "Ashitaka, I want your team to rest while keeping watch on Nami-san."

"I can take care of my self you know..."

"I'd rahter not take the chance."

"Finally a break," Asuka stretched.

"For you maybe," Gaara said. "Kyuusuke, you and Temari will travel to Iwa and track down the last Bijuu. Stay on it until you catch up. I don't need to remind you to watch out for Akatsuki and the Uchiha. I want reports daily on your whereabouts and progress while your gone."

"Why's he get to leave?" Setsuka frowned.

"Out of all of us in the room, Kyuusuke and I have the most experience dealing with Akatsuki with the exception of Kankuro. Experience will count here so while he's out looking for the Bijuu, we'll be looking out here."

"Never get a break do ya?" Asuka grinned at Kyuusuke.

"Nope." Kyuusuke grinned then looked at Setsuka. "Feel free to crash at my place till Gaara assigns you a place."

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to dishing out for a hotel anyway."

"You and Temari will leave tomorrow," Gaara continued. "Us the time to prepare and rest up. No trips to the training grounds, is that understood."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

* * *

To be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Happy New years and all that crap! Here's to an awesome 2009 with Chapter 13!

To those that corrected me on the sword issue! Thanks! I'm writing a Bleach/Eva story right now and I guess I was a error on my end! LOL!

I don't own Naruto or its Characters!

* * *

The hidden Village of Rain was a very depressing looking village to say the least. Living up to its name, the area was constantly being dumped on by buckets of water, some times for even weeks on end.

Because of this, when the village was constructed, a massive drain and sewer system that took over a decade to built, was in constant use. However, the village was one of the oldest villages constructed. While in the beginning it wasn't originally a ninja village, and that didn't mean anything now. The main work force in the village was shinobi, while engineers made up the second majority.

As time passed, the water eroded away at the ancient sewers, causing the need to make new and better designs for the system. Using the old system as a foundation, they tore it up, repaired and rebuilt the new system with success.

However, methods can always be improved, and with time comes progress. That in mind, the sewers were constantly ripped apart and rebuilt leaving behind a labyrinth of mazes, tunnels and pipes.

There was also one thing Hidden Rain was well known for by the locals that is, and that was God was the village leader. Pein was a god among men they would say, bringing divine punishment to all those that deserved it, and salvation to those devoted enough.

The whole thing however was utter nonsense to Pein, and the people who worked closely with him knew this. It was for this reason why the members of Akatsuki were chosen, not for they knew the truth, but because they didn't let this power effect there assignments. It was that fact that Pein left what he supposed the people called respect, but he didn't really care.

"I have returned Pein-sama," a woman said entering a large room.

The woman was an angel, as the people called her, taking account of her looks, as well as her signature jutsu. Her dark blue hair was tied into a tight bun with a origami flower pinned to her hair, keeping her bangs out of her violet eyes.

"Report Konan," he said not bothering to open his eyes.

"The one through five are secure," she bowed. "Zetsu took Midori to sixth last known location but where unable to track it down. We have reason to believe that they were informed and relocated the Jinchuuriki."

"Its of no concern. It will resurface eventually. Have they returned?"

"We have."

Konan looked to her right to see two figures appear. The taller of the two, emerged from the ground, while the other popped into view from a poof of smoke.

The tall one looked surprisingly like a large Venus fly-trap. Then opened its 'jaws' to reveal a head, one side black and one side white and yellow eyes with green hair.

"We're back Boss!" The small one replied happily with a female voice.

Unlike her partner, the only thing they had in common, was they shared the same color hair leaving her with purple eyes like Konan. Currently, everyone in the room was wearing the same black cloaks with red clouds.

"Did you learn anything of use?"

"_Th-_."

"Yea! They get more rain then we do! I heard it was some kind of jutsu the leader their uses! Is the same thing happening here Boss?" Midori interrupted.

"That has nothing to do with this briefing," Konan spoke.

"Meanie," Midori pouted. "Whens Tobi-chan coming back! At least he's nice to me..."

"_As we were saying_," Zetsu began. "_We felt small traces of its chakra but it seems we lost our chance. __**One person we found mentioned something about some foreign shinobi in the village prior to our arrival, I assume they took our target**_**."**

"I suspect it was either Konoha, Suna or Kumo," Konan went on the new information. "Those three nations have or have had Jinchuuriki and know what to look for."

"Oh Boss! Any word on Foxy?"

"...No..." Pein finally opened his eyes. "I have waited patiently enough for this matter to be resolved. I have no intention of waiting another three years for our goal to be complete."

"Good things come to those who wait," Midori sang in a sweet voice.

"_**And those who wait miss the opportunities**_," Zetsu countered.

"Ohhhhh," his partner nodded in realization.

"If the ninth hasn't been located by the time the seventh is secure, I will take it upon myself to collect him."

* * *

"You know, even though both Iwa and Suna look like deserts, I still prefer sand to all this rock," Temari frowned at their surroundings.

"Suna's got beach property too," Kyuusuke added leaping past a group of boulders. "But I hear Iwa has a few good hot springs."

"Hard choice, beach or hot springs..." Temari sighed. "We should be their by now."

After almost a five days of hard travel, Kyuusuke and Temari reached the outskirts of Iwa as the sun began to set in the distance. While camping was fun in its own way, both looked forward to sleeping in a bed and eating a decent meal. Doubling their pace, they reached the gate and calmly approached the guard.

"State you identity and reason for visiting," the guard said cautiously.

"Temari and Kyuusuke of Suna investigating a classified manner," Temari stated presenting a scroll. "I believe the Tsuchikage has been informed of our arrival."

"Ah yes," the guard nodded. "We were informed earlier this morning, but we weren't expecting you for another two days."

"We're really fast," Kyuusuke shrugged. "I suppose the Tsuchikage is expecting us to report in."

"Yes, please go ahead and make your way to the tower." The guard moved aside, letting them enter.

"Thanks," both answered and walked into the village.

* * *

"Ah, welcome," the kage stood to greet his guests. "I'm glad to see you arrived safely from your journey."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Temari bowed while Kyuusuke nodded.

"From what Kazekage-dono has informed me, you're searching for a particular individual that passed though our lands is that correct?"

"Yes," Temari nodded looking at Kyuusuke. "Supposedly they were here a week or two ago at most."

"Any details?"

"They would have stood out," Kyuusuke supplied. "Abnormal chakra, physical appearance, mannerisms..."

"Hmm..." The older man nodded. "I do recall two kenjutsu users passing through last week, the master was looking to obtain elemental training for his student. The boy seemed to be tuned to Doton, or as he calmed."

"Appearance?" Temari asked.

"The man had a look of nobility about him even though he had a few days of scruff on his face. His hair was short cut and black with black eyes. The boy had semi-long black hair and yellow eyes."

"Both wore a grey long sleeve shirt with black pants but the man wore a blue chuunin-like vest. The man wields a nodachi style sword, and the boy a par of katanas." The kage closed his eyes. "The man is a missing nin from Kiri, former member of the Seven Swords, Tensa Kuromuzi also known as Zatarra. The boy is an unknown by the name of Ryoushi."

"You helped a missing nin?" Temari looked shocked. "Won't that cause certain issues on you?"

"Possibly... thought I'm sure us kages know what were doing. Your brother seems to know the risk," he looked at Kyuusuke. "Am I right?"

Temari gave a shocked look and placed a hand on her fan, while Kyuusuke laughed, looking at the older man in amusement.

"Be calm now," the man waved a hand. "I'm not passing judgment. I just hope whatever your investigating won't harm my village in any way."

"If all goes according to plan." Kyuusuke nodded.

"Very well," the man nodded. "You've been tracking them no?"

Kyuusuke closed his eyes and took a calming breath. _"Well fox?"_

_**"its faint but the its moving north east.... strange, I know this charka, but it seems off...."**_

_"What's that mean?"_

_**"I'm not sure... it could be... no... that can't be it..."**_

_"What?"_

_**"Nothing. They're heading towards what you call Yuki."**_

_"We'll talk about this later." _Kyuusuke opened his eyes. "Yea. Their heading towards Yuki right now if they keep heading that way."

"Hmm," the man nodded. "I curious to know how you know that?"

"They have an abnormal chakra signature that makes it somewhat easy to track."

"Indeed. I noticed the boy had an odd feeling about him." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Alas, I wished I could be of more assistance."

"Your information has helped us a great deal," Temari bowed. "It will make the search much easier."

"I can only hope," he smiled. "Now, it is late, and you both look like you can use a rest. My secretary will arrange a hotel for you. Please enjoy your time here."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Temari bowed, while Kyuusuke nodded.

* * *

"So we're staying here till Gaara gives us further orders?" Kyuusuke asked as Temari prepared a letter to her brother.

"Yes," she nodded, attaching the note to a falcon. "We have to enter negotiations with Yuki if we wish to enter her boarders. I know Konoha has good relations with them, so maybe being their allies will help matters."

"If it doesn't work.... I know something that might..." Kyuusuke looked away.

"Oh?"

"It was team seven that assisted in the revolution four years ago. If it wasn't for a certain genin, the relationship between the two nations wouldn't be as solid."

"Can't you do anything without being noticed?" She rolled her eyes.

"I think I've been doing a good job so far."

"Hmm," she smirked as the falcon flew off. "Could we use that without blowing your cover?"

"Yukie-hime knows how to keep an act up."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I know a good place near here," Kyuusuke nodded moving towards the door. "Had a nice variety, not just ramen."

"You actually eat something other then ramen?"

"If I ate nothing but ramen, I thought I might lose my cover. Never know when a Konoha-nin might walk by and notice a resemblance."

"Paranoid."

"Shut up," he growled as they walked down the street.

"While we're on the topic, who else became a friend of Konoha because of that certain genin?"

"The priestess in Demon country," Kyuusuke said after a thought. "As well as the Fuma clan in Rice and Princess of Nano country."

"Impressive," Temari blinked then smiled. "That genin must have some kind of effect on people."

"So I've heard," Kyuusuke nodded, looking to the left. "Well this is the place."

"Oh? This place looks a bit fancy. Why did you eat here?"

"I was dragged here," he said walking inside.

"Ah, I remember you," the girl at the front desk smiled. "You were here for the chuunin exams! Congratulations on making Chuunin!"

"Thank you," Kyuusuke smiled. "I don't suppose I can get a table for two?"

"Eating with Taya-san again?" The girl winked.

"No."

"Taya uh?" Temari crossed her arms. "That gaki you faced in the exams?"

"We made a bet," Kyuusuke shrugged. "I got a few jutsu out of the deal."

"Sure, I bet that's all their was."

"I have a table ready," the girl stopped the conversation. "Please follow me."

"You got anything else you wanna tell me?" Temari smiled sweetly.

"...Hmm...not really." He said as then noticed a person walk in the restaurant. "Actually, I do."

"And that would be?"

"That you Bright eyes!" A voice shouted happily. "When did you drag yourself back into town!"

"Yo Taya," Kyuusuke waved as Temari watched in amusement.

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon," she walked over to greet them. "Though I can't say I'm really surprised. I know I'm simply irresistible."

"So this is the girl?" Temari asked.

"Yeap. Temari meet Taya. Taya meet Temari."

"Cheating on me all ready?" Taya smiled.

Kyuusuke rolled his eyes and walked to the table that could seat four people. Frowning and looking to the waitress, he saw her flash an embarrassed smile and walked away whistling.

"Troublesome..." Kyuusuke sighed, not realizing what he said.

"What was that!" Temari slapped the back of his head.

"Nothing..." he sighed again, sitting down.

* * *

"Achooo!" Shikamaru rubbed his noise in irritation, getting a confused look from Choji as he paused in his food consumption.

"Catching a cold?" He large teen asked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, looking at the clouds once more.

"Say Shika..." Choji said after eating the last chip.

"Hmmm?"

"You think Naruto is all right out their?" Chijo frowned. "I mean, Akatsuki is after him, his face is posted in the bingo book, and the Uchiha is running around doing kami knows what."

"Uzumaki...." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "The boy has no order what so ever, he's complete chaos. I can never tell what he's going to do next."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing..." Shikamaru smiled. "All i can say is that Naruto has a tendency of surprising people at the most critical of moments. He'll be fine, I think, I mean, he's gone undetected so far."

"I wonder where he's hiding?" Choji watched a cloud float over head.

"I have a few idea's... Some more unlikely then the first."

"Knowing Naruto he's risking it in Iwa or some place."

"Seems like something he would do..."

* * *

"Achoo!!!" Kyuusuke sneezed for the fifth time.

"You coming down with something bright eyes?" Taya raised a brow.

"I don't get sick..." He muttered glaring at his drink.

"Anyway..." she shrugged. "So your tracking a few missing nin or something like that right."

"In a matter of speaking," Temari answered. "We just want to varify something with them."

"And that is?"

"Classified," Temari grunted.

"Huh? What you got to say about that bright eyes."

"Confidential," he grinned.

"Yea, yea," Taya waved them off. "So your next stop is Yuki then uh? I keep hearing good things about it. They got this big heater thing that can change the weather from winter to spring in an instant."

"I heard the same," Kyuusuke nodded. "Some Konoha-nin were involved some how from what I gathered."

"Oh? I didn't hear that one? Anyone famous?"

"A genin team and their Jounin-sensei," Temari said casting Kyuusuke a look. "Sharingan Kakashi ring a bell."

"I don't know anyone in Iwa that doesn't," Taya frowned. "Almost as well known as that Yellow Flash guy."

"Hmm," Kyuusuke nodded. "Well they were the once that aided in the rebellion and guarded the princess long enough for her to take over."

"One point for the good guys," Taya smirked and looked at Kyuusuke. "So any luck with those Donton jutsu?"

"A bit," he smiled. "I have to force a good bit of chakra into them compared to my Fuuton and Katon, but still useable."

"Just keep at it," she pointed at him. "I want a rematch eventually."

"You got a long way to catch up with Kyuusuke here," Temari grinned.

"You saying I'm weak Suna-nin?"

"No, just that this guy can probably go toe to toe with me know if he went all out."

"You? High Praise coming from one of the Four Winds."

"Four Winds?" Kyuusuke looked at Temari.

"Surprised you haven't heard Kyuusuke," Temari blinked. "Its our version of Konoha's Three Sannin. Composed of Kankuro, Gaara, Asuka's mother; Asakura and myself." She sighed. "Though Gaara was promoted to kage, a position is technically open."

"Hmm," Kyuusuke nodded. "Does Iwa have their version of the Four Winds?"

"Yea," Taya yawned. "The Two Grand Canyons. You actually met them in the exams as the first and second proctor."

"Seriously?" Kyuusuke tilted his head.

"Yeap," she grinned. "While they don't look like it, those two are the most likely to be nominated for Tsuchikage if anything happens to the Fourth." She paused for a moment then frowned. "Hold the phone... you said he could go up against you... if he went all out..."

"Uh... yea..."

"You were holding back bright eyes..." She growled, slowly glaring in his direction. "Care to explain before I hand your ass to you."

"Sure," Kyuusuke said quickly, covering Temari's snort. "Yea see the whole Chuunin exam was a covert way for me to enter Iwa in order to complete a mission assigned by Garra- Err, I mean Kazekage."

"You mean to tell me the whole thing was a scam?"

"No, I really was a Genin that needed a promotion," he mentioned calmly. "You did almost get me with with that last jutsu."

"Tsk..." she crossed her arms and looked away. "Are you really that strong?"

"... He is," Temari nodded. "Between us, Kyuusuke would probably on par with our Kazekage.... in a few years."

"Damn," Taya sighed then pointed her finger at Kyuusuke. "You owe me a rematch sooner or later, and this time I want a serious fight!"

"Well if your going to catch up you'll need all the energy you can get," Kyuusuke laughed as the food arrived.

* * *

"Tsuchikage, you sent for us?"

"I did," he said mentioning them to sit, noticing one of them had all ready done so.

The man sat relaxed in his seat, running a hand through is black hair. His female colleague frowned at him as she took the other chair, adjusting her mining hat as she settled.

"Do you recall the subject that arrived a few weeks ago?" He asked, opening the folder in front of him. "The Swordsmen?"

"Hmm?" The man blinked. "The Kiri guy and the runt with him?"

"That's the pare," he nodded. "It seems like they we're far more interesting then what we first guessed."

"Interesting how?" Hitomi asked.

"Bounty?" The man asked.

"Hmm... Bounty is a normal occurrence with missing-nin," the kage sighed. "That isn't the issue here. They have... special abilities... one of them does anyway. A team from Suna is here tracking them."

"Are you concerned?" Hitomi frowned.

"No," He smiled. "The two sent are competent shinobi. "Both of which your familiar with."

"Oh?" The man grunted.

"The Kazekage's sister and the Chunnin Tournament Champion."

"Must be important to send them," Hitomi nodded. "I heard they promoted the boy. Not surprising, he showed a lot of skill and room for potential."

"How so?" The man raised a brow. "He managed to beat Yori on a technicality because of his jutsu, other then that I didn't really notice anything."

"Thats the way he wanted it."

"Pardon?"

"The boy was putting on a show while holding back," the kage explained. "My ANBU observed him while training and reported his progress."

"... What was their assessment...?" Hitomi sat up straighter.

"B Rank."

"This is relevant why?" The man sighed.

"Because..." He held up two pieces of paper. "... Their assessment was way off after I did some research."

The man shot up from his chair, knocking it over, while Hitomi turned several shades whiter. After several moment of silence in the room, the information was fully processed by the two Canyons.

"... Looks like I was wrong..." the scarred man grinned. "...the boy is interesting... interesting indeed."

* * *

"So the Bijuu left Iwa before Uzumaki could arrive..." Garra read the report. "This may pose a problem if they keep evading us."

"I wouldn't worry to much," Kankuro sighed. "Uzumaki may be an idiot but he comes through when it counts. Besides, Temari's there to keep him in line."

"That in itself is a relief," the younger man nodded. "How's progress on your training coming along? Last time you were seemed to be capable of five."

"I made a few jumps, improving both quality and quantity." Kankuro grinned. "Right now I'm at eleven."

"Most impressive."

"I also finished planning & modeling on the new production line."

"I thought that would take you a month at most." Gaara blinked.

"I used the Kyuusuke method." Kankuro shurgged. "Ebizou approved the planes himself. Seems the elder knew a thing or two about puppetry as well."

"Cleaver." Gaara nodded.

"How's Setsuka adjusting?"

"She's going quite well. Maaya and Asuka have been training with her while Kyuusuke is gone. At least they're being productive."

* * *

"You call this being productive?"

Ashitaka looked in amusement and a slight annoyance at the three girls before him. Asuka and Maaya decided to show Setsuka around the village, with their first stop being the south market district. However that was in the morning when they reported in for duty, it was now close to dinner time for most families.

"Aww come on sensei," Asuka sighed. "That jackass is gone so we decided to have a girls day out for once."

"Sorry sensei," Maaya smiled. "I needed to get some supplies today anyway so I went along with it."

"I'm a guest here remember," Setsuka grinned. "I'm allowed to be non-productive once and a while."

"Tell that to the enemy," the older man sighed. "I hope that you three haven't destroyed Kyuusuke's apartment..."

"Who? Us?" Setsuka smiled innocently. "We would never... well not on purpose anyway... Kyuu seems like a cool guy. No reason for me to trash his place."

"That has to be the first time I heard someone say that about 'Kyuu'," Ashitaka tilted his head. "Anyway. We'll be training tomorrow at our normal area."

"Hai," Maaya bowed, while Asuka and Setsuka simply nodded.

The man nodded before vanishing in a swirl of Sand, leaving the girls to get back to their tasks.

"So what sort of training do you do?" Setsuka asked.

"We're spending a lot of time in specialization right now," Maaya answered. "I focus on my Taijutsu in the after noons. Mornings are used for stamina, chakra control, and teamwork."

"For me its Kenjutsu with some elemental affinity." Asuka ran a hand through her hair. "Kyuusuke usually works on his Ninjutsu."

"Last time I saw him it was Taijutsu," Maaya frowned.

"Weird," Setsuka blinked. "On the way back from Sora, I could have sworn he was working on his elemental affinities..."

"Is he becoming a generalist?" Maaya voiced.

"Maybe... I haven't seen him with a weapon besides kunia and shuriken though. He sucks completely at Genjutsu too last time I checked." Asuka trailed off. "We could ask Kazekage-sama."

"Should we?"

"Why not?" Setsuka looked puzzled. "Your on the same team right. You should know each other capabilities."

"Kyuusuke has to keep a low profile..." Maaya supplied. "He doesn't want to attract the wrong attention."

"So, winning the Iwa Chunnin finals was keeping a low profile?" Setsuka laughed.

"Touche," the girls smiled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kyuusuke sneezed. "Dammit!"

After a nice dinner with Temari and Taya, the group thought it would be a good idea that they'd visit the Onsen. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that after the exam's, due to the jutsu the Tsuchikage used, the supply of water to the Onsen's was cut off. In order to compensate, a few of the baths decided to have co-ed sections.

"Did someone just sneeze over there?" A familiar voice asked though the steam, making Kyuusuke freeze.

"I heard the same..." Another voice sounded. "If it's who I think it is..."

"Aweee crap...." Kyuusuke sighed.

* * *

"PERVERT!!!!" A shriek came from the co-ed section, followed by a gust of wind sending Kyuusuke into the reception area.

Picking himself up from the floor and rotating his shoulder after a moment of shock, he checked to make sure the fox had fixed up his wounds. What he should have done first was grab his towel to cover himself up. It seemed like fate had it out for him that day, as the receptionist, as well as a few females got any eye full.

"Sir?" The manager spoke through a hard blush as she tried to look away. "I think it would be best if you covered yourself up..."

"Hmm?" He looked at her, the group of blushing women with nose bleeds, and then finally down. "...."

"If that pricks not dead I swear to kami..." Temari stormed into the hall as Kyuusuke covered himself up with Taya behind her. Both woman had the common sense to wrap towels around them before entering the new door to the main hall. "What the hell we're you thinking teme!?! That Pervert sensei of your finally corrupt you!"

"Funny," Kyuusuke frowned. "No offense to you Temari or you Taya. While your both attractive woman, do I look stupid enough to try something like that... don't answer..."

"Next time just ask Bright eyes," Taya winked while a small blush appeared on her and Temari's faces.

"Then why were you in the girls bath then?" Temari crossed her arms.

"Ma'am..." the receptionist smiled. "Due to certain events... this bath house is co-ed till further notice."

"...Taya..." Temari smiled sweetly. "Did you know this...."

The younger girl blinked then walked away whistling a happy tune as Kyuusuke shook his head. Temari was about to go after the girl till she notice Kyuusuke's face.

"...You bathe with the mask on..." She deadpanned.

"It was your idea I wear one," he crossed his arms.

"But in the bath..."

"... So your saying the situation would have been better if I wasn't wearing it right now?"

"....Shut up and get in the bath," she walked away.

Kyuusuke simply shrugged and followed her, unknown to both of them that all the other females, including the manager, rushed into the change rooms as quickly as possible.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, looking through a peep hole and writing in a note book, Jiraya felt a shiver run down his spine. The sudden jolt made him stop writing and look to the west.

"My Pervert sense are tingling...." He muttered.

Unfortunately, a woman had walked by the hole and heard him. Looking through the hole, she was a man on the other end and did the natural thing in her defense.

"PERVERT!!!!!" She screamed, pointing at the hole.

* * *

To be continued....

* * *

Midori. Seeing that they've been killing off Akatsuki members like they're out of style, I thought I'd throw one in and see what happens.

Ebizou, if anyone remembers, was Chiyo's twin brother. Seeing that his sister was crazier about puppets then Kankuro, he had to have learned something about them.

Now, Seeing that Konoha hads the Three Sannin, and Kiri hads the Seven Swordsmen, I thought I'd try a hand at making some. The Grand Canyons were a groaner I know, but deal with it. The Four winds for Suna I'm messing around with currently.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! MUH HAHAHA! *cough* HAHAHA!!!

Sorry for the long and over due chapter but I've been really busy this time. Started a new job, went to Japan, etc. etc. So I'll shut up and let you read. I proudly present Shuratenmei chapter 14!

I don't own Naruto, its characters, or anything else for that matter....

* * *

Kakashi was lost in thought, as he gazed upon the memorial stone. He had gotten there sometime in the early morning after eating his breakfast and some warm up exercises. He spent the majority of his mornings looking at the engraved stone, burning the names of his friends into his memory. He recalled the time he spent with them, the good and the bad, and the times that fell in between.

How Obito gave him his Sharingan eye, speaking his last words, and leaving the world with a smile on his face.

Reading his first copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise.

Rin, dying in his arms some years later, during an ANBU mission. She too smiling at him as she slowly faded away.

His sensei Minato sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi away in Naruto in order to save Konoha. Finding out Kushima Uzumaki died giving birth to her only son, not being able to hold him when he was brought into the world.

Training his first genin team and taking them on missions.

Watching helpless along with Gai and ANBU, as the Sandaime sealed Orochimaru's arms with the same Jutsu that his sensei used on the Kyuubi.

Helping Naruto with his progress with his elemental training.

Learning that Asuma was killed by Akatsuki, leaving his secret wife and unborn child alone to fend for them selves.

All of them containing the Will of Fire. All of them putting their life on the line for what they believed in. All of them loved and to be remembered.

Being the good ninja he was, he knew what time it was from the shadow casted on the ground from the stone, or lack their of, telling him it was noon. Silently saying his goodbyes, he turned to make his way to the Hokage's office, when Yamato appeared by Shunshin.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted pulling out his book.

"Sempia," Yamato nodded. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have some... information for you," Yamato looked around the area.

"Information?" Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. "On what?"

"Whom is a more accurate term," the younger man shrugged. "I'd be best if we talked about this else ware. We don't want to have this leaked."

"Being a bit paranoid aren't you?" Kakashi smiled, turning a page in his book.

"You would be too in my position."

"Okay, okay. Lead the way then."

* * *

Kyuusuke and Temari spent two days in Iwa before orders came back form Gaara, informing them to proceed to Yuki. Gathering their gear, they gave the Tsuchikage their fair-wells and made there was to the Hidden Village exit.

The two days they spent in wait they were mostly toured around Iwa by Taya. It was obvious to the both of them that Taya was trying to get a rematch from Kyuusuke, seeing that half the time the place shown to them was a training ground or something Shinobi related. Their only peace was found during meals, sleeping and the trips to the Onsen. Much to Temari's annoyance, what the manager told them from the first bath house was true, almost all we're now co-ed till further notice. Kyuusuke wasn't helping matters, wearing his mask and a towel covering his hair.

Fascinated by the secret identity and Chuunin Champion, most of the woman spent their time trying to coax Kyuusuke to remove his mask, in one way or another. Temari had to give to him though for not passing out from all the free shows he was given.

"Come on bright eyes!" Taya begged. "Please! Just one more fight!

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"Just fight her all ready..." Temari growled.

"Hmmm...." Kyuusuke rubbed his chin. "I will..if."

"If what?" Taya grabbed his shoulders.

"If you master these three jutsu by the time you see me next" he grinned, presenting a scroll to her.

"uh?" the brunette blinked stupidly looking between the scroll and him. "What kind of jutsu?"

"Yes, Kyuusuke." Temari frowned, looking at the scroll. "What jutsu."

"Nothing that will compromise us Temari," He sent her a knowing look, then smiled at Taya. "Just some things I picked up in my travels. I'm sure a skilled ninja like yourself won't have a problem with it? Or will you?"

"As if," she grabbed the scroll. "Fine! I accept!"

"Come on Kyuusuke!" Temari grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "You can play with your girlfriend next time we stop by."

"See what it took to take me from your arms," He said being pulled away. "Later Taya."

"Get going bright eyes," she waved him off.

* * *

"So what was in that scroll?" Temari asked as they jumped away at breaking speed. "Some Futon jutsu?"

"Nope," He grinned quickening his pace.

"Then what-."

"BRIGHT EYES!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!"

Even though they were over a mile from the village, Taya's raging voice was still as clear as ever. Kyuusuke laughed, quickening his pace again, as Temari struggled to keep up.

"What the hell did you do Naruto," Temari growled out.

"Copied the jutsu she gave me last time onto the scroll I gave her." He laughed louder, this time, Temari joined in as they flipped over a boulder and ran across a stream.

* * *

"Kids..." Hitomi sighed with a grin, watching Taya taking the mother of all fits in front of the main gate. "Were we ever that young?"

"I was," the scarred man shrugged. "Don't know about you though."

"Oh ha ha," she crossed her arms. "But still, I can believe who the kid is."

"Indeed. It'll make things interesting for us."

"It will." She nodded, removing her helmet, reveling a small scar on the side of her temple. "I can almost see the resemblance with just the eyes alone."

The man grunted in agreement, running a finger across his worst scar. Hitomi noticed his eyes glaze over, looking into the distance. Allowing her eyes to soften, she shook her head and put the miners helmet back on.

"Lets go lazy bones. We still have work that needs to be done."

"Yea," he sighed. "We need to get all the information we can about these Akatsuki punks."

* * *

"Okay we're here," Yamato said.

Kakashi looked up from his book and examined the area around him. They had been walking for an hour all around the village, taking back alleys and doubling back every few minutes. Finally, they found themselves in one of the lower slums of Konoha, in front of a four story red building with graffiti all over it.

"Took me all over the city to just end up at Naruto's old apartment," he went back to his book. "We could have just used Shunshin you know."

"True," Yamato nodded. "But I figured I'd give the others time to get here and you got to read that book of yours."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and followed his friend up the stairs till they got to Naurto's apartment. They entered without a problem, seeing the door was unlocked and entered the shabby apartment.

"About time you got here..."

Kakashi looked up lazily from his book to see a few of Naruto's old friends around a table scattered with reports and a bulletin board behind them covered in pictures and maps. Shikamaru, Kurenai, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Gai all were standing around the table looking at them. Shikamaru was the one who addressed him and in turn, he replied by turning a page in his book.

"My Eternal Rival and his hip attituied," Gai shrugged.

"Hmm? You say something Gai?"

"Kakashi..." Gai frowed.

"Put the book away Hatake," a woman growled. "or else."

Looking behind him in surprise, he noticed Tsunade walking into the room behind him, with surprisingly Teuchi Ichiraku, and an ANBU. Tsunade was wearing serious expression on her face, one that told him this was serious. Complying with the order, he put the book in his breast pocket and looked on.

"Good," she said then looked at Shikamaru and Yamato. "Now care to tell us why you two wanted to talk to all of us?"

"Allow me," Yamato said walking to the front to address everyone.

"As you all know a few months ago Naruto was declared as a missing nin. At that time, it was reported that after a confrontation with his teammate Sakura, he ran away, leaving behind the village."

"The behavior of Naruto in the report doesn't fit with his psych profile," Shikimaru added in. "Normally he would have mopped around a bit then would head to Ichiraku's or the Hokage monument. Instead he opted to leave his friends and people he considers family, and abandon his dream of becoming Hokage."

"People have breaking points," Kurenai noted. "For all you know this could of been the crack that broke the dam."

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN WOULD NOT BREAK SO EASILY!!!" Lee shouted. "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT, EVEN IN THE DARKEST NIGHT!!!"

"NICE LEE!!!" Gai saluted his student with a thumbs up.

"True," Yamato picked up, stopping the two men before they went on a rant. "If it wasn't for two people who told me something odd, I would have almost bought it."

"Oh?" Kakashi blinked.

"The day the boy left he stopped by my shop," Teuchi frowned. "He didn't order anything."

"Please tell me there's more then that..."Neji asked.

"He also had a two person ANBU escort with him," Teuchi continued. "Practically dragged him out as he was saying goodbye. Mentioned something about a mission."

"One I can assure you I didn't assign," Tsunade growled crossing her arms.

"And t-the ANBU?" Hinata asked.

"That's where I come in," the ANBU stepped forward and took off their mask, revealing a woman with long purple hair.

"Yugao?" Kakashi blinked.

"I was asked by the council to escort Uzumaki from the chambers and out of the village," she said noticing Tsunade growl.

"Those bastards..."

"I don't believe it was them though," she said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"What I mean is that I don't think it was really the council," she elaborated. "I checked with several other ANBU and during the time of the trial, only four people were at the event while the others were at other locations."

"It's our belief that someone orchestrated this whole event," Shikamaru sighed. "Someone wanted Naruto out of the village."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"So he would lose the protection of Konoha..." Tsunade widened her eyes. "That would make him a prime target for-."

"Akatsuki." Shino finished.

"How do you-?"

"We all know Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru sighed. "Its not hard to figure out. I'm not one of the smartest people in the village for nothing."

"Lady Hinata and I's Byakugan could see the seal and different chakra in his body," Neji said as Hinata nodded.

"My bugs told me of the different chakra in him and made several observations in prior missions that helped me come to the conclusion."

"And you Lee?"

"You learn the truth about people when locked in battle!" He cheered. "I knew Naruto-kun was hated for reasons beyond his control, and it was confirmed when a drunk man told me about it a few weeks ago."

"....anyhow..." Shikamaru began. "We know the reason, now we need to find the person."

"Do you have a list of people that were actually there?"

"On the wall," Yamato pointed. "We've been observing them for the past two weeks with nothing odd."

Tsunade walked over to the bulletin board and read the list. "These people have nothing to gain from doing this. Hell, this person is a representative from the civilian council and this person is the owner of Konoha's largest bank.

"They might have been paid to do this?" Gai added. "Akatsuki had a large amount of funds at their disposal with that bounty hunter in the group."

"Luckily he's gone now." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Now w-what do we do? Hinata asked.

"We wait for them to make a move," Neji looked at a surveillance picture from the gate showing Naruto with a slashed headband. "When they do, we strike."

"and then," Yamato smiled.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru grinned.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know, I'm a cruel bastard, leaving you hanging like this. I promise though, in the coming chapters, the action really picks up.

As for Rin... nothing was ever mentioned about her in the anime or manga after Obito's death. So i figured what the hell.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back baby! Sorry for being late, and I won't bother trying to pull a Kakashi excuse. You know how it is. Work, life, sleep, eat, repeat. I'd like to thank my loyal readers and to those few who have been kind enough to leave a review.

For those that have been following the manga, I will say now that I plan on following some of its plot and scenes but not fully. I like to be original sometimes, lol.

So again, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Please relax, read, and enjoy!

* * *

Kyuusuke smiled under his mask as he took a deep breath of sea air. Sure, it had been a few months since he was last on a boat, but the air had a chill to it that the southern sea lacked. The sailors around him worked away, maintaining the ship as a few other passengers moved about. They had managed to get the last spot on a ship leaving Earth countries coast a few minutes before it departed. Only cost them a small fee, mere change to the two repectable ninja.

"H-how can-n y-you stand t-t-this....?"

Looking to his left, Kyuusuke suppressed a laugh as Temari hugged a thick travelers cloak to her body in an attempt to keep the cold air away.

"Got a furry pest that helps. Keeps my body temperature hot most of the time." He said patting his belly.

"Lucky."

"Hmmm..."

"Are they close?"

"Not sure..." He frowned and closed his eyes. _'Anything Fox?'_

_**'I can feel him now,'**_The fox growled._** 'No doubt about it. It's him.'**_

_'Who?'_

_**'Grrr... the Gobi.'**_

_'Gobi uh? the dog?'_

_**'Indeed... however it feels off.... almost like an impression.'**_

_'What the hell does that mean?'_

_'__**Just shut up human! Head north west when we dock. Don't bother me unless there's a problem.'**_

_'Damn long eared rabbit...'_

Shutting off the mental link, Kyuusuke sighed to himself and was about to address Temari when he felt his own cloak open and a back press up to his chest.

"Uhh... Temari?"

"Shut up," she growled. "I've lived in a desert all my life so sue me!"

"Didn't say anything..."

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this Kyuusuke..."

"I got that back in Iwa at the Onsen." He sighed.

"Good," she nodded, leaning further into the warmth. "What the consultant say?"

"Consultant...? Oh... after we dock head north west, don't bother him unless it's important."

"What a prick," she snorted.

"Hmm..."

"Any idea on what one?"

"The fifth Dog. Our... Consultant gets edgy when talking about this one."

"Wonderful," Temari sighed pulling the cloak tighter. "I'm beginning to think maybe we should have brought another person along with us."

"Can you think of anyone in Suna that could have kept up with us other then your brothers or former sensei?"

"You think your teammates wouldn't of been able to?"

"Maybe, but not in combat, well at least not yet." He frowned. "I hope they're putting this time to good use."

* * *

"Better," Ashitake said. "You're improving faster then I anticipated."

"Thank you... sensei," Maaya bowed, fighting to catch her breath.

The two were standing in the middle of a fighting circle in their designated training field. While Ashitake stood calmly putting away his kunai, Maaya inspected her weapon of choice: A Kusarigama (chain-sickle).

Both the blades and chain were matte black, and the handles were made of dark wood with red wrappings. The blades were a foot long and the chain over several times that length.

"Is there any word from Kyuusuke?" Maaya asked.

"Last time I checked He and Temari were heading towards Snow country," He said.

"Snow country," she wrapped the chain around her waist, making the sickles hanging on her hips. "Wasn't their a revolution a few years ago?"

"Yes. The details are sketchy, but it's speculated that Konoha's Copy Ninja and his Genin team took down the daimyo, allowing princess Yukie to take the seat.

"I see. So what's going to happen to the team now?"

"Chances are you and Asuka are going to be paired up with another Genin to compete in the next exams," he shrugged. "That's if I put you forward for it."

"Asuka would go ballistic," Maaya sighed.

"Speaking of Asuka," He frowned. "Where is she?"

"Training with her mother."

"Seems to be all she does now a days. I'll have to go over later and evaluate her status so far. How's Setsuka doing?"

"All right. Misses her brother a bit. Last time I saw her, she was writing him a letter."

* * *

"Welcome to Snow Country!" The dock master greeted. "Please enjoy your stay while you are here!"

Kyuusuke and Temari nodded to the man and made their way to the town. It was just after dawn in as they arrived so the sky was painted a nice array of colors from the sun peaking over the horizon.

Wasting no time, they made their way to the outer limits and kicked up their speed towards the Gobi.

"How far up ahead is he?" Temari asked as they jumped over a dead tree.

"Not far, should be-."

He cut himself off as he dodged a large amount of kunai that would have turned him into a walking pin cushion.

"Hmm, didn't think you'd dodge that," A man grunted from a large rock.

"What's the big idea?" Temari demanded examining the man. Looking at his head, she took out her fan and got ready. "Didn't think I'd run into any of your lot here. How..."

"Troublesome..." Kyuusuke finished.

"Thanks to your incompetent brother," The man said adjusting his Sound headband. "We lost that war four years ago. My squad was then sent to this shit hole as punishment. Though, I suppose it could of been worse. We could have ended up as Lord Orochimaru's experiments."

"Guess you haven't heard that the Snake bastard is dead." Kyuusuke growled and took out his kunai.

"Your point...?"

"Our point! Why are you still here then! Why did you just attack us now?"

"Are you that thick?" He laughed. "Lord Orochimaru is gone, I got over it. What happened in Suna when your daddy died."

"The council took over till Garra was promoted to..."

"And the pieces are finally assembling in that small brain of yours."

"...you mean...Who's your leader now?" Kyuusuke caught on. "Kabuto?"

"That four-eyed prick? No way. He left the same time as the Uchiha. Our new Otokage was voted in from our Jonin ranks."

"And that is?"

"Like it matters..." He cracked his neck. "Your going to die here so what's the point in telling you."

A dozen more Sound nin burst out of the snow, surrounding Kyuusuke and Temari completely. Before the two Sand dwellers could voice their thoughts, the enemy attacked at once, putting them on the defensive.

"**Futon: Kami Oroshi**" Temari roared.

Currents of wind circled around Kyuusuke and herself, blowing the ninja and weapons away. However it didn't faze them long was three rushed in and engaged Kyuusuke in Taijutsu. Temari was about to jump in when she was forced to dodge a large hail of shuriken from above.

"Dammit," she growled. "**Kamiitachi no Jutsu**!"

The blast cut up two of the chuunin's and sent the last flying into one of the others that Kyuusuke was fighting. Seeing his opening, he went through his hand seals and called out his attack.

"**Katon: Karyudan**!"

The enemy dodged the attack, but a few others were caught in the blast as he arced it to cover a quarter of the battle field. Jumping back to the center, he and Temari went back to back, to catch a breather and observe the enemy.

"I'm impressed," The man grunted. "and as much as I'm enjoying this fight. I think its time to end it." He snapped his fingers, and a dozen more ninja appeared around them. "Finish them."

"Oi."

The man jumped back slightly and looked to his left to see a teenager sitting beside him. His men, seeing his reaction, paused their orders and observed the new arrival with caution.

"What the?"

"Sorry to bother," he said. "But I can't let you kill them."

"Who the-."

"Just go to sleep all ready," the boy snapped his fingers.

And just like that, the man and the surrounding ninja fell to the ground in a silent protest, leaving a bewildered Temari and Kyuusuke with the new arrival.

"How did you.." Temari asked.

"Genjutsu," the boy grinned jumping off the rock to meet them. "They'll be in a forced sleep for a good day."

He was as tall as Kyuusuke with semi-long black hair and yellow eyes that seemed to glow a errie light. He hand a grin on his face, showing off a pair of fangs that looked like Kyuusuke's when in a rage. He wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a white chunnin vest and black pants. A par fingerless gloves and a par of white sandals on his feet. On his waist was a set of katana's in gray sheaths, wrapped in black wrappings.

"Hmm," Temari nodded. "And you are?"

"Call me Ryoushi."

"Temari."

"Hmm, and you." Ryoushi looked at Kyuusuke. "And what's your name... brother?"

"Brother?" Kyuusuke blinked then nodded. "Ah, Kyuusuke, names Kyuusuke."

"Kyuusuke... uh," Ryoushi nodded. "I take it you're the Fox?"

"And you're the Dog."

"I was the Dog." Ryoushi frowned.

"Was..."

"Come on," he turned around. "Well talk at our camp."

* * *

"Ryoushi. What have I said about bringing home strays."

The three sprinted to a cave a few miles away that had a warm fire burning inside to fend off the cold air. However there was a man standing in front of them with this arms crossed and a large frown. His black hair was long and braided into a long pony tail, falling to his tailbone. He wore clothing similar to Ryoushi's, save for the gloves.

"Don't." Ryoushi said walking past him.

"And yet."

"He's my brother."

"... brother..." the man blinked and examined the couple.

"I'm Temari," she bowed. "My companion here is Kyuusuke. We've been looking for you for a while now."

"Really...?" He tilted his head. "And you knew how to find us..."

"As I said," Ryoushi walked back to them, and tossed the two some fruit. "He's my brother, Zatarra."

"He looks nothing like you. And its Zatarra-sensei."

"Hai, Hai."

"Only one Hai is necessary," he grunted, smacking Ryoushi across the head. "So, which one are you?"

"The Fox," Kyuusuke shrugged. "And he's the Dog... or was...what the hell did you mean anyway."

"The Gobi was unsealed." Zatarra sighed.

"Then how are you..."

"Still alive..." Ryoushi smiled. "Has to do with the nature of the sealing." He sat down by the fire and the others joined him. "When I was a baby, my village was destroyed by a plague. My mother, being sick while carrying me, died bringing me into this world. I don't know how long I was in the basket in the hospital, but I would have died if it wasn't for the Gobi."

"It passed through the village after everyone had died, but came for me when it heard my crying. I don't know how, but it somehow sealed itself inside me, protecting me from the sickness. It was a few days later when a group of merchants entered the village and took me."

"Long story short. They dropped me off at hospital and then to an Orphanage. Spent six years there then took to the streets and that's when I met Zatarra."

"Zatarra-sensei." The older man corrected.

"He took me in, began training me, and then found out I was a Jinchuuriki. After that we altered my training to account for my talents, and before I knew it almost eight years had passed."

"That's when Akatsuki came. Managed to get me away from Zatarra here and to their base to pull the Gobi out. However, the Gobi unsealed itself from me, seeing there wasn't a binding seal in the first place, allowing me to live. They left me for dead and I made my way back to Zatarra."

"Then why am I sensing the Gobi in you?"

"Having a Bijuu in your body has a lasting impression. I can still use its special talents and have a massive chakra reserve.

_'So that's what Kyuubi meant by an impression...'_ Kyuusuke nodded to himself. _'He was sense the after effects of the Gobi charkra in Ryoushi.'_

"Now, why are you following me in the first place?" Ryoushi asked, bringing Kyuusuke back to reality.

"Simple." Temari said. "They almost have all the Bijuu. I almost lost my baby brother to them when they removed it from him. If it wasn't for a forbidden Jutsu that brought him back to life, my country would be in chaos now."

"Your Baby Brother?" Ryoushi asked.

"The Kazekage, Garra."

"I heard about that," Zatarra nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I'm seeking out our remaining.. siblings," Kyuusuke shrugged. "Akatsuki is collecting them for a reason and what ever that reason is can't be a good one."

"So you want to bring us all together for a family reunion and kick there asses back to the dark times?" Ryoushi smiled.

"Basically."

"Sounds like fun, I'm down. Who have you found so far."

"Besides you? Only the Rokubi."

"So we got the 6th, the 9th, and myself."

"And don't forget the Kazekage."

"So four of us against... what... ten?"

"Three have all ready been killed," Temari informed them.

"So its two to one, with the odds against us uh... When do we leave."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Zatarra grunted.

"Nope."

"... What members are alive?"

"Itachi Uchiha, Deidara of Iwa, Kisame Hoshigaki that we know of."

"Kisame uh," Zatarra frowned.

"Know him?" Kyuusuke asked.

"I was a member of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Who got killed off?" Ryoushi asked.

"Kakuzu of Waterfall, Hidan, and Sasori of Suna."

"Hmm... all right. We leave at daybreak for Suna." Zatarra sighed.

"Awesome..." Ryoushi grinned. "So what's the Rokubi like?"

"Oh you'll get along with her no problem."

* * *

"Lord Pain," Konan bowed to the man. "We just intercepted this message."

"Hmm," he took the note and read it over. "I see."

"Your orders?"

"Have Zetsu and Tobi go, as well as Kisame and Midori."

"Is that necessary?"

"I want no mistakes. They all ready know what to expect from an attack."

"As you wish Lord Pain. I'll send them to get the Rokubi at once."

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

Oh snap! Things are really starting to heat up now! Will Akatsuki succeed in getting Setsuka? Will Kyuusuke and the others get back in time! Also, I decided to keep Snow country as Snow country. I don't care for Spring country but I did like the Naruto movie.


End file.
